Kyle XY season 4 the untold story
by Olg g
Summary: My version of what season 4 would be if the show continued. Formerly called "The new approach". Plenty of bad guys, romance and drama to keep you entertained! Rated Teen. Kessi.
1. Chapter 1

The new approach.

**This is a season 4 fan-fiction, that takes place where the cliffhanger left us. I plan on a combo of action, drama and romance in the spirit of the show. Kessi is my favorite, but I love Amanda character as well. Italics for inner monologue. **

**I am not associated with Kyle XY owners, creators or producers. **

Kyle´s grip tightened around Cassidy´s neck. With each passing second Cassidy resisted less as life was slipping away from him. Kyle's once innocent, angelic face was filled with anger and hate...

Miles away in a dark room a dozen shadowy figures were watching the scene unfold on their monitors. None of them could see each other's faces, and one could only distinguish the symbol on their folders. Latnok. They have been at it for hours, silent, consumed by the unfolding tragedy.

The silence was broken when a woman in her early forties stormed into the room. "What is going on here?!"

"Grace, we have hidden cameras everywhere in the Trager household. You are just in time for the finale." one of the men in the room replied while staying in the shadow.

"Why was I not informed? Last time I checked I was still in charge here" Grace Kingsley was growing angry.

"Grace, your leadership has brought us to the brink of disaster. Latnok spent the last 20 years and all of our resources creating a prophet. In under a month you and your son have turned him into a murderer."

Grace was getting worried, as the fellow members of Latnok seemed to be siding with the stranger. "I never intended for this to happen! Please,"

The stranger interrupted her: "Sure you did not, but you just had to kill Sarah Emerson, because of what happened 20 years ago. What did you think was going to happen when Kyle found out?"

Grace defended herself, but without any conviction left in her voice: "Sarah was an inconvenience. She would have turned Jessi against us. Jessi would have..."

Just as Grace said her name Jessi appeared on the screen.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Then Kyle saw Her. Jessi was standing in the doorway staring in disbelief at the scene unfolding before her eyes. Kyle looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Like many times before their minds touched and they could sense each other's thoughts and feelings. Jessi was overwhelmed by the feelings of hatred, anger and rage Kyle was exuding with his very essence, feelings she did not know Kyle had.

And then a thought hit Jessi like a knife "I turned Kyle into a monster. If I died at the dam that day, I would have never corrupted his pure soul."

Her thought was so powerful, so sincere that Kyle could not focus on anything else. He stood there staring at her unable to say a word. His grip loosened, and Cassidy realizing that he could not possibly win fled the scene. They stared at each other confused for what seemed like an eternity. Then with tears in her eyes Jessi ran up to her room.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_There was nothing I hated more than seeing Jessi in such pain. She has become so important to me, that all I wanted was to go upstairs and hold her in my arms. But what could I possibly say? That she is a good person? I was about to murder somebody, not in self defense or in fear, but out of anger and hatred. Who am I to judge her? Nicole was right. I have changed._

With these thoughts haunting Kyle he sat in his tub trying to understand these new feelings. Up until a few days ago he never had to second guess his actions or the choices he made. Suddenly he felt completely lost.

Suddenly he was awaken by a familiar sound.

"Amanda's heartbeat" He thought as she knocked on the window.

"Amanda, what are you doing here so late" Kyle said as his thoughts were drifting someplace else

"I saw the files on Adam Baylin's experiment" She started apprehensively. "Prolonged gestation, increased brain power, no belly button" Amanda did not truly understand the meaning of the files she saw, but she knew they were connected to Kyle. "Kyle I know you have your secrets, and I respect that, but Nate..."

"You are right Amanda" Kyle interrupted her. "You deserve to know the truth"

For the next half an hour Kyle told her everything, ZZYX, the pods, Latnok, Jessi. Amanda listened in awe, but there seemed to be just one question on her mind.

"So Jessi is your sister?" Amanda's heart started beating faster. That would be so great, so easy to explain their connection. Her jealousy would be unfounded, Kyle could be hers!

"I don't really know what she is" Kyle responded honestly.

"You poor thing, you must be so lonely not being able to share this secret with the people you love" Amanda said with genuine concern

_My life seemed to be spinning out of control. I could not understand myself, let alone my relationship with Jessi. All I knew was that could not imagine my life without Jessi. Yet here she was, Amanda, the girl I felt in love with reaching out to me in my darkest moment. She loved and accepted me for who I was without a moment hesitation. Within seconds I found myself in her arms kissing her beautiful lips. I knew it was wrong. I was hurting both of them by not being able to understand my feelings. Once again I felt lost as I held Amanda tightly in my arms. _

_.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_

In the meantime Jessi was in her room listening to the scene unfolding downstairs. Kyle knew she was hurt, that she needed him more than ever. But he never came. Why? Why would he rather wait for Amanda?

Her thought process was interrupted by an instant message appearing on her computer from "anonymous".

"Hello Jessi"

"Who is this?"

"A friend" - "Yeah right, I have no friends" Jessi thought to herself in grief.

"What do you want?"

"I want to tell you the truth. Latnok is not what it looks like. 20 years ago Sarah did not run away from Adam. Grace Kingsley split them up. She wanted Adam to herself and hated Sarah with a passion."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Grace and her son Cassidy did everything they could to alienate Sarah, drive her crazy and ultimately kill her. You reminded them so much of her, that they convinced everyone you were broken."

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny" Jessi was instinctively using sarcasm as a defense, yet there is nothing she wanted more than for this to be true, for the idea of her being "broken" to be a conspiracy by a crazy woman.

"I am dead serious. Many of us here at Latnok have been watching you for several month. We have come to believe that it is you and not Kyle who is the true prodigy Latnok has been waiting for. After today Grace Kingsley and Cassidy will be banished from Latnok. The rest of us would love to work with you Jessi"

"What about Kyle?"

"Kyle is not interested in being extraordinary. Are you?"

"Of course. So what do you want me to do?" Jessi was not convinced yet, but she was certainly curious

"We will contact you"

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jessi lay on her bed thinking about what she should do. She had become at peace with the thought that Kyle was special, that she was "broken", "damaged", that she can never be as good as Kyle. It was reassuring to know that in Kyle she had an ideal to aspire to. Yet there was somebody who thought she was better than him. Jessi knew that Kyle would not approve of her dealing with Latnok, but she promised to keep no secrets from him. She ran downstairs to his room and opened the door

"Amanda what are you doing here" Jessi's expression changed from excitement to anger as she saw Kyle and Amanda sitting in his tub

"Jessi" Kyle found himself suddenly at a loss for words, all he could do is look at her in pain.

"Don't even bother Kyle! I needed you and you were here with your precious Amanda"

"Jessi you know I care.." He stopped when he realized Jessi was long gone.

"Amanda you should probably go" Kyle said softly as he was once again alone with his troubling thoughts.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Back in the dark room the man continued from the shadows: "What Latnok needs is a change of leadership and a new approach. We cannot wait another 16 years for Grace's idea to materialize. You are all familiar with my agenda. I move that we vote on this at once"

Grace was at once overjoyed that one of her sons did not kill another and distraught as everything she has worked for all her life was slipping away. "Who are you anyway? How can we vote for you when we don't even know you?"

"You have known me for many years Grace. My name is Bryan Taylor".

**This is my first attempt at a fan-fic so I would love some constructive criticism and reviews. **

**I plan to explore the Jessi character a lot since she is my favorite. This fan fic will also attempt to answer questions on what would happen if the geniuses tried to cure cancer, is Jessi truly broken, what if Latnok tried to manipulate a more vulnerable Jessi for their evil goals and of course who Kyle ends up with. **


	2. Chapter 2 The project

The project

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way.**

Nathan was laying on the floor in his room in the pose the girls left him. He has truly hit rock bottom. He has been awake for several hours now pondering where it all went wrong. He was always the smartest, the slickest, the best. Nathan was the smartest kid in class for as long as he could remember yet here they were, Kyle and Jessi so far beyond his level he could not even tell if Kyle is actually smarter as Cassidy kept saying. And then there was Amanda. A nice, cute, innocent girl should be easy enough to play to get closer to Kyle. Yet it was Amanda who played him yesterday.

"Could it get any worse?" Nathan wondered. "Oh yeah I got knocked out cold by two girls."

"Somebody kill me now!" He said out loud.

"I think that would be premature mate" Michael Cassidy was standing in his doorway with a stranger

Nathan got up and walked towards Cassidy.

"You look like hell" Was all Nathan could say. Cassidy was covered in bruises and cuts. And quite frankly he needed a shower.

"You are not exactly prince charming yourself" "Meet Bryan Taylor your new boss" Cassidy said with apprehension.

"Boss? What job did I get?"

"Mine" Cassidy gave Nathan some time to process "I am leaving for England in a few hours. My presence here has become dangerous..." "Bryan will tell you everything you need to know"

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Back at the Trager's house breakfast was tense. Their window was still broken from last night's fight. Kyle and Jessi would not say a word about what happened. Nicole was watching them for clues. Josh could not think about anything other than Andy and wasn't paying attention. Only Lori seemed undisturbed by what happened, and was updating the family on the latest high school gossip. Finally Nicole could not take it anymore

"What happened with Cassidy?" She asked with concern

"I would not worry about him anymore" Jessi said looking at her waffles.

"Jessi did you..?" Kyle could not finish the sentence. Did Jessi go after Cassidy and finish him? And if so, could he truly blame her for something he would have done himself?

"Did I kill Cassidy Kyle?" Jessi looked up with a sudden expression of anger on her face

Josh's fork made a loud noise as it dropped to the ground. "Sexy and deadly" he thought to himself.

"You know that is not what I …."

_I cut myself off. I could never lie to Jessi. This was exactly what I meant._

Jessi looked around the room. Everybody was staring at her. Most of the family was concerned about her, but Lori seemed to have "I knew it" expression on her face. Jessi grabbed a knife and slowly, methodically cut her waffles into little pieces as she spoke. Stephen started choking on his orange juice.

"I get it, the evil girl went psycho and killed Cassidy. That would make so much sense. That is what everybody expects me to do. So why don't I just do it?" Jessi angrily looked around the room again. Lori was staring at the exits. Nicole was gathering all her experience as a psychologist to figure out what to do. Kyle was looking at her with pain written all over his face.

After an uncomfortable pause Jessi continued: "Well I did not. I did not even try, but I ll tell you who almost did" With that she stared Kyle down, ran upstairs and locked herself up in her room.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hello Jessi" Said a message on her screen

"Latnok?"

"Yes. We have your first project. If you are smart enough." Whoever this is, they know me well – Jessi thought with a slight smirk

"What are you making? Dirty bombs?" Jessi was really not in the mood

"Have you heard of the swine flu?" Why would they want to give pigs flu? Jessi thought. Thats just stupid

"We are developing a new low cost vaccine for the epidemic. It could save thousands of lives. We think you could help" I wonder what the catch is – Jessi thought instantly. Those guys are not humanitarians.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Come here in an hour. And don't tell Kyle" Like I want to talk to him right now!

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jessi opened the door of her room to head out and she bumped into Kyle.

"Jessi" Kyle looked at her full of regret "I want to apologize. You have helped me yesterday. I had no reason to doubt you" His deep blue eyes were full of warms that would make a rock melt.

"Kyle" Jessi started "I still cannot stay mad at him for long" she said to herself, "Why didn't you come up yesterday?"

"I did not know what to say" Kyle confessed

"You always know what to say to make me feel better Kyle" Jessi let out a slight smile "But why do you never defend me in front of the family?" Kyle seemed at a loss "I gotta go" she said as she walked away.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kyle went downstairs to face the questions of his family. "Why did Jessi say Cassidy was gone?" he kept asking himself. Suddenly a familiar melody entered his mind. Amanda was playing her piano. Kyle has always enjoyed her music, but today the melody sounded especially intense and powerful.

Almost hypnotized Kyle started walking towards the Bloom house.

"Oh he has his Amanda face again!" Lori exclaimed. "Its adorable"

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Nathan was sitting at Latnok gathering his thoughts. He was told the truth about Latnok, it's goals and methods. It was a lot to take in at once. And now he was supposed to work with Jessi – that annoying clone girl.

Splash! His soda spilled all over his laptop for no apparent reason.

"I wonder how that happened" Jessi said with a grin from across the room

"Jessi" It took all of Nathan's will power to keep his composure "I want to apologize – I was a jerk. I know the truth about Kyle and yourself now and I am here to help you"

"Help me?" It was hard to read Nathan. At least some of what he said was true

"I was told to meet you here. Here are the files you need to see. A research group will meet you in room 307"

Jessi took a glance through the papers. "Research group? I only need one person to take notes"

"God she is cocky!" Nate thought without the usual sense of disgust.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kyle walked over to Amanda's house. "I heard you play" he said as she opened the door.

"I forgot about the superman hearing" Amanda smiled slyly. "Come on in"

_I watched her play for a long time. There was something soothing about her music about the way she felt every note she struck. Her music was inspired today, it felt even better than before. It took me to a different time, a simple, peaceful time in my life – when my biggest concern was how to eat a banana, before I had to lie about who I was, before I had to take life and death into my hands, before Latnok and Madacorp, before Jessi... This last thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I cannot blame Jessi for my problems, yet I could not seem to push the thought away._

"Kyle" Amanda stopped playing "Are you day-dreaming?"

"Just having a moment of nostalgia" Kyle smiled "Kind of silly for someone two years old?"

"Not at all. You have been through a lot" Amanda said with understanding. "Kyle, would you like to go to Mark's party with me?"

Kyle knew enough about dating by now to know what she was asking. He was still unclear about his feelings, about who he wanted to be with.

"Kyle" Amanda looked into his eyes "I understand that Jessi is a part of your life, and she always will be. And... I just want you to know that I am ok with that. She saved my life you know."

"She did?"

"She is a much better person than people give her credit for" Kyle looked at Amanda in surprise "And so are you"

"Amanda, I am really glad I told you the truth"

"Me too, I missed you Kyle!" she said and lost herself in Kyle's warm embrace.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Nathan was carrying his lunch as he slipped and ended up on the floor of the U of Washington cafeteria covered in tomato sauce.

"You alright Nate?" asked Mark with poorly concealed enjoyment.

"Oh Nate there you are" Jessi approached cheerfully. "We are done"

_Nathan did not believe in coincidences. But how could Jessi cause his fall from across the room? Wait done?!_

Behind Jessi a group of three middle aged professors was staring at her. Finally one of them broke the silence.

"Jessica, you are by far the most brilliant student I have had the pleasure of working with. I hope you will consider biochemistry department at U of W." Jessi did not respond but winked at Nate. She liked the attention.

"I am standing right here professor Steiner." Nathan was losing his patience

"Oh Nathan, hello" The middle aged professor finally looked at Nate "You should go clean up"

"This girl will be the end of me!" Nathan thought to himself and walked away

**Chapter 3 coming soon. Mark's dorm party. Spoiler: Jessi gets drunk. Hilarity ensues. First action scene of the season as well.**


	3. Chapter 3 The party

The party.

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way.**

Lori was trying different outfits when Kyle knocked on her door.

"I think we should tell Nicole" Kyle said with concern

"Kyle, not the party police again!" Laurie could not believe how naive Kyle still was. "Our parents will never let us go to a college party!" Kyle looked conflicted.

"Jessi" Lori was reaching out to an unlikely ally "Tell Kyle he doesn't have to listen to mom all the time"

Jessi stared at Kyle for a few seconds without saying a word. Lori wondered what other things Nicole wouldn't allow Jessi to do. Quickly Jessi regained her composure:

"Oh Mark's party. That should be fun. Are we all taking Declan's car?"

"Actually I am going with Amanda"

"So who wants to be the resident genius today" Josh came in to break the tension. Thanking his lack of tact for once Kyle escaped what promised to be an uncomfortable conversation.

Lori couldn't help but notice the look of longing in Jessi's eyes. "There are other guys in the world Jess" Lori tried to reassure her adopted sister.

"Nobody like Kyle" Jessi whispered softly

….................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Kyle arrived with Amanda there appeared to be some sort of a commotion at the party. "What is going on?" He asked a guy nearby.

"Dude this hot high school chick is beating everyone at beer pong" "She must have had 10 beers by now"

_I could not understand why someone would willingly ingest alcohol. It left a bad taste in my mouth and the aftermath was not pleasant either. Most students attended the party to bond with others. Why did alcohol need to be involved?_

"What are you doing here freak boy?" Nathan approached Kyle with hostility

"You are lucky I am not pressing charges!" Amanda said coldly

"For breaking into my room? Yeah that would work" Nathan said sarcastically and walked away.

"Why is he so angry?" Kyle could never understand Nathan.

"Well I punched him. Twice" Amanda admitted reluctantly

"You what?" Kyle could not imagine Amanda ever resorting to violence.

"Well he hit me first"

Kyle's eyes were brimming with anger. He wanted to go after Nathan.

"Kyle, don't worry about it" Amanda said softly. "He got more than he bargained for from Jessi"

…...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

As Kyle made his way across the room he realized that Jessi was the "hot high school girl" at the center of attention.

"In your face!" She yelled out as she won her fifth game in a row. "Bottoms up guys!" she told her 2 opponents with a mischievous smile

"Jessi what are you doing?"

Jessi turned around and smiled at Kyle. She put her left hand on his shoulder and playfully ran her right hand across his chest. Jessi put some time to look good that day. Just a touch of makeup brought out her expressive brown eyes. A black top hugged her feminine figure tightly. A skirt revealed her long sexy legs. Her lips were smiling suggestively and Kyle could almost feel their touch against his own...

"Grapefruit!" Kyle screamed in his head

"Hey handsome!" Jessi appeared to be inebriated "Why would he like grapefruit?" she thought to herself.

Kyle took her right hand into his left and put his left on her waist. For a few moments he stood there unable to separate himself from Jessi. Finally collecting what was left of his willpower he pushed Jessi back gently. His inner struggle did not escape her, and she pouted in jest.

"Jessi have you been drinking?" Kyle said with concern on his face.

"A little" She responded playfully "You should play me in beer pong"

"Uh oh, boyfriend alert" Jessi's opponent across the pong table said to his partner

"Dude that is his sister"

"Dude!"

_Sister. There is that word again. If it was Lori I would have certainly rescued her from these guys as well. Then I took another look at Jessi. I was certain – I did not see her as a sister. _

"Jessi you shouldn't be drinking" After a pause he added "You are only 17 and some of these college guys might try something"

"What if they do?" Jessi said with a note of frustration in her voice. "You made your choice" and she pointed to Amanda

"Jessi I still don't know how I feel" Kyle's voice sounded unconvincing. Maybe she was right, going with Amanda was a clear statement.

"Kyle I have to go" Jessi said with a sudden urgency in her voice

"Jessi, at least let me explain" He was afraid he hurt her yet again

"You can explain later"

"Jessi, please!"

"I had a lot of beer Kyle" She looked at him in frustration "I need to use the ladies room" Kyle looked embarrassed. "Do I have your permission to do that?" and she exited with a wink.

…......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kyle returned to Amanda. Talking to Jessi was so frustrating sometimes.

"Jessi being difficult again?" Amanda asked with an understanding smile

"Jessi is being....Jessi" Kyle replied absentmindedly.

"Can you guys get drunk?" She still did not understand all their abilities "I mean being superheroes and all"

"Alcohol has the same effect on us as on everyone else" Kyle said while looking at Jessi "We can greatly reduce it's effect by altering our body chemistry. In large enough quantities she will not be able to control it."

…......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the mean time Declan was making out with Jackie on a sofa. Suddenly he was interrupted as Jessi jumped on the coach next to them.

"Hi Declan!" Jessi gave him a hug. Jackie seemed very uncomfortable. The stories she heard about Jessi from Cassidy and Nate were hardly complimentary

"Jessi... you have been drinking" Declan did not need another source of girl drama in his life. Especially a source than could hurl knives with her mind.

"Declan I need to say something" She put her hand on his cheek. "You are really sweet and I am sorry about how I broke up with you" Jackie was getting ready for a cat fight "I was brainwashed you know!" With that she jumped up and ran towards the pool table.

"So you dated Lori and Jessi? Both Trager sisters?" Jackie started to get angry

"Well they aren't technically related..."

"Well at least you did not hook up with Hillary" One look at his face convinced her otherwise "Declan!" she yelled and walked away.

"I need a shot" Declan thought and proceeded to the bar

…..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_The first time I attended a party I referred to it as hell. By eleven o'clock this one was turning out to be not much better._

"Declan, why are you drinking? You are supposed to be the designated driver" Kyle was upset with all his friends acting irresponsibly.

"Man, how do you do it?" Declan said instead of a response. "You have two beautiful girls fighting over you, and everyone just leaves me" Declan downed another shot. He was clearly in no condition to drive

"Amanda" Kyle finally found another responsible person in the group. "Can you drive everyone home?" "I need to stay to make sure nothing happens to Jessi" Amanda seemed upset at the idea "Amanda please, she is drunk – I can't leave her here with Nate"

Amanda smiled and agreed. "How can I get mad at him when all he has ever done is help those close to him?"

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kyle walked over to Jessi.

"Jessi we should go" He took another look at her "Did you drink more since I left?"

"I can take care of myself" Jessi was getting tired of Kyle not trusting her "Besides I only had 173 grams of alcohol so far"

Nathan approached Jessi with his usual cockiness, handed her another beer and put his arm around her

"Your beverage my lady"

"Thanks Nate"

"Nate leave her alone!"

Having two boys fight for her affection was a new experience for Jessi. She looked playfully at Kyle expecting his next move. Two guys came up to Kyle from either side and put their hands on his shoulders.

"Kid you need to leave. The lady wants to stay right here"

_By monitoring the heart beat and testosterone levels of the students in the room I realized that six of them were ready for a fight. But there was a more pressing concern. Jessi could hardly keep her balance, and her body chemistry was no longer modified to fight the alcohol. She has somehow miscalculated her alcohol tolerance, and was clearly no longer in control of her abilities. There was really only one course of action._

In one motion Kyle twisted the arm of the guy to the left and hit the solar plexus of the guy to the right. The third guy attempted to hit Kyle with a chair. Kyle avoided the hit and used his own kinetic energy to throw the attacker across the room. Another man approached from his right. With a quick move Kyle hit an artery in his neck temporarily blocking oxygen flow to his brain and incapacitating the assailant. The fight was over in 15 seconds.

Nobody else in the room cared to test their luck. Nathan was backing away slowly. Getting beat up by Kyle would be unproductive, he concluded.

Kyle took Jessi's hand and asked her softly "Jessi, please lets just go home"

Jessi smiled. It was nice to know Kyle still cared about her. Suddenly her expression turned into one of fear, then anger and then concentration. A moment later a guy collapsed no more than a foot behind Kyle's back. The guy had a knife in his hand.

"Looks like you need someone to watch your back as well" Jessi tried to lighten the mood, but she was still shaken by what could have happened to Kyle "Don't worry he will be fine"

"Jessi you saved my life"

"I owed you a few" Jessi smiled. Suddenly she could no longer stand straight. The effort of temporarily closing the attacker's arteries has completely drained her. Kyle caught her and started carrying her out.

"Kyle I am never drinking again" Jessi said as she fell asleep in his arms.

_I surveyed the destruction at the party. Several students got injured because of my actions, and everyone else was staring at me with a mixture of fear and respect. I did not feel regret: these guys wanted to take advantage of Jessi in her drunk and vulnerable state. My attackers have learned their lesson, and will never attempt it again. I could not help but smile – this is something Jessi would say._

…_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

Kyle brought Jessi to her room. When he lay her down on the bed, Jessi held on tighter.

"Kyle stay for a little while" Jessi asked without opening her eyes

Kyle laid down next to her and embraced her with his left hand while gently stroking her hair with his right. Jessi smiled as she was falling asleep.

"Are you going to kiss me good night?" she asked slipping deeper and deeper into sleep

Her beautiful face seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. Without opening her eyes Jessi was smiling at where she knew Kyle was laying. Despite all that happened that night, she felt safe and happy so close to Kyle.

"I shouldn't" Kyle thought as he was leaning in to kiss her. At the last moment he kissed her on the cheek and pulled away.

"Get some sleep" He told her gently. "Grapefruit!" He had to remind himself again

_I watched Jessi as she slept. A week has passed since Cassidy was at our home. This week she was so distant, so different. She left the house in the mornings and did not come back until the evenings. Nobody knew where she was. She has been through so much, why does she feel the need to shut me out? If I could only know what she is going through, maybe I could help her?_

Kyle put his hand on her forehead. "This is a gross invasion of her privacy" he suddenly thought. "She will tell me when she is ready". Kyle shut off his link with Jessi completely and looked at the ceiling.

_I was so used to being linked with Jessi, I felt alone not feeling her thoughts, even if she was only an arm's length away. Her brainwaves have always been more powerful than anyone else's but now I was discovering that I could feel Steven and Nicole in the other room. But there was a distinct source of electromagnetic waves coming from somewhere in this room. I blocked out everything else and walked towards the source. There appeared to be a tiny camera hidden in Jessi's drawer. It was well disguised, and completely undetectable – this did not belong to Foss._

Carefully Kyle examined the camera. To preserve any fingerprints he took his shirt off and carefully removed the camera with it and hid it inside.

"Kyle what are you doing" Jessi opened her eyes and looked at shirtless Kyle with a combination of confusion and excitement. Kyle walked towards her to say good bye

"What is going on here Jessi?" Nicole was standing in the doorway

"I am just a little drunk" Jessi smiled as she caressed Kyle's stomach with her fingers

"Kyle I thought you were the responsible one! It is 2:30 in the morning! And she is drunk!" Nicole was getting angry at the thought of what her adopted children were about to do.

"Go to your room. You are grounded!" Nicole never thought she would say that to Kyle.

**Thanks for all the kind reviews on the first 2 chapters. I added breaks into the text, hope it helps – my formating was completely scrambled when I transferred the text from a text file... **

**A subtle but important edit to this chapter (Kyle IM after the fight) that should stress my original point: Kyle starts the fight not because he is jealous or has an alpha male moment, but because Jessi is in clear danger and he is protecting her. He still abhors violence, but has no choice since he cannot hold 6 guys. Thanks to Euro Fan for catching that one.**

**Some big confrontations coming up including Nicole vs Kyle and Jessi vs Bryan Taylor. Almost ready with the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Choosing sides

Choosing sides. Chapter 4

Jessi woke up with a sharp headache. She could only remember small parts of last night. The memory of falling asleep in Kyle's arms was nice, and she smiled

_I hate it when Kyle is right. As I tried healing myself I found traces of a foreign non-alcoholic narcotic substance in my system. It seemed to erase much of the memories I had of last night, as well as alter my behavior. Perhaps somebody put something in my drink, but why?_

Fully healed up Jessi opened the latest Latnok assignment.

"What are you up to?" Josh was dying to know what happened last night, but Kyle was in his room and Lori wouldn't talk. Jessi was never the one to keep secrets

"Oh just learning to bypass firewalls" Jessi was caught red-handed working on her Latnok project

"Like a hacker?" Josh nodded with respect "Cool, hey do you think you can access this site? Its password protected for 21year olds+" Josh figured he might as well get some use out of his genius sister

_That seemed like a strange concept. Why would some information be unavailable due to biological age? Breaking through the firewall was hardly a challenge. Within 2 minutes I opened the site and examined the pictures found inside._

"What are they doing?" Jessi asked simply while looking at the very adult pictures they now had access to. Josh was panicked. He assumed his older adopted sister knew about the "birds and the bees"

"Uh Jessi they, uh... let me get Lori" Josh found an easy solution

"Last thing we need is to give her more ideas Josh!" Lori came in with a clearly hostile attitude "You and Kyle totally did it yesterday, didn't you?" She added

"Dude" Josh was conflicted. On one hand he was proud of his boy Kyle. On the other, they are siblings – ew!

"Did what?" Jessi asked naively

"Had sex" Lori added still probing Jessi with her stare

"Oh..." Jessi pondered the thought for a second. The thought of having sex with Kyle has crossed her mind before. From all the movies she has seen, sex was a memorable experience between two people who love each other. Saying sweet things to each other and candlelight was also involved. "Maybe I need to watch different movies" Jessi thought to herself. The idea that sex was more like what she was seeing on her computer screen was unpleasant.

"I don't know. I was drunk... I don't remember much" she admitted honestly

Lori stared at her for a second. "Did Kyle get her drunk and take advantage of her?" Kyle was the last guy in the world Lori could imagine doing that.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A very different conversation was talking place downstairs.

"Kyle you broke all trust we had in you" Nicole was still in shock "I understand that you and Jessi have feeling for each other, but getting drunk and having sex..."

"I did not drink" Kyle admitted simply

"Do you realize what that implies" Stephen could not believe his ears

_As far as I understood it sex involved a physical and emotional connection between two people. I could imagine myself having sex with Jessi, but certainly not when she was unconscious. But what was I supposed to say? That I found over a dozen video cameras all over our house? That I did not know who they belonged to? Nicole wanted a normal life for her family, how could I tell her that we are still being watched? That our every move was recorded. No, I needed to deal with this on my own. I couldn't even tell Jessi._

"Yesterday I was out of line. Jessi was looking beautiful and I... let it cloud my judgment. Don't blame her, it is all my fault. You know that I would never knowingly do anything to hurt her or her trust in me." _It truly was my fault – I could have just said good bye and left._

"Kyle we know you and Jessi share a special bond that no ordinary teenagers share"

…......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jessi was walking downstairs as she heard the last words and realized they were discussing last night

"Jessi may look like a grown woman, but she is in many ways still a little girl" Nicole continued "She doesn't understand the emotional implications of having sex anymore than I did when I was 10"

"When you were with Amanda I knew where her boundaries were. Even when she sneaked in and spent the night, I knew you two were not having sex. Amanda knows how to control these urges, but Jessi doesn't."

A single tear appeared on Jessi's face as the family was ripping into her. "Tell them I did not do anything Kyle" she almost yelled out. Only now she noticed that her link with Kyle was shut off on his end.

_I thought about Nicole's words for a second. The problem wasn't Jessi or Amanda. When I was with Jessi, I could barely control myself. These urges came over me and completely clouded my judgment. It scared me a little. But I knew this was not what Nicole wanted to hear._

"You are probably right" Kyle sighed "Nothing happened last night, but it could have..." Making the next promise was really hard "I promise nothing inappropriate like this will ever happen again"

"We are glad Kyle." Stephen said "You might want to talk to Jessi about it. It will mean more coming from you" Suddenly they could hear a loud bang – Jessi ran back up to her room in tears and hugged Lori who was still sitting there.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lori was in shock. Jessi was always so tough, so calculating, so cold. Having her breakdown in Lori's arms unable to say a coherent phrase between the tears erased any traces of hate Lori still felt against Jessi.

"Jessi, you poor thing! What did he do?"

"...Kyle..." "...I didn't do anything..." "...the mind link..." "...nobody trusts me..." "...he thinks I am repulsive..."

Lori had no idea what Jessi was talking about it. Suddenly Kyle appeared at the door.

"Do you have no shame?!" Lori snapped at Kyle "Haven't you done enough?" Kyle was standing there shocked. He realized Jessi heard a part of conversation downstairs, but he has no idea it would have such an effect.

"Go away! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Lori's tone was unapologetic. Jessi did not say a word and just held her "sister" tightly.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Jessi and I were so alike, yet so different sometimes. I had no idea what I said or did to offend her that much. I went back to my tub. I needed to know who planted cameras in our house. I did not want to involve anyone in the family. But I also could not do it alone._

"Tom I need your help"

"I know. Meet me at the warehouse at two"

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jessi walked into Latnok. She did her best to conceal any traces of tears on her face.

"Room 204 Jess" Nathan wasn't looking at her. His head was pounding. Yesterday was not exactly his proudest moment. "How is she not hangover? She drank enough to bring down a bull"

Jessi looked at him with a trace of pity. She finally understood the meaning of "hangover"

When Jessi walked into the room there was a package gift wrapped. The tag said Jessi Taylor. She opened the gift. There was a worn teddy bear inside the package.

"His name is Vinnie" Bryan Taylor appeared from the corner. "He was my favorite toy growing up" Jessi was shocked to see him. She held no love for her father.

"I promised myself that I would give it to my favorite child on their fifth birthday. You were … unavailable at the time"

"Favorite child?" Jessi looked at him in disgust "I d hate to know what you did to your other children"

"Only child Jess..." Bryan was clearly saddened "There is no secret I have been a terrible father"

"Then what are you doing here?" Jessi was mellowing out – Bryan was clearly telling the truth

"Consider this an offering of peace" Bryan continued "I will not ask you to leave with me, you are happy with the Trager's, with Kyle" Jessi sighted quietly.

"Somebody I loved very much died recently." after a pause he added "Sarah" his voice was breaking

"I would hate for you to live your life hating me..." Bryan tried to regain his composure "Here is my number. Call me if you ever want to talk"

_I was conflicted. Bryan never showed me love or support before. There was no doubt in my mind that there were secrets he was not telling me, but one thing was sure: every single word he said was true. Was I wrong about him?_

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kyle was trying to sneak out of the house.

"Where do you think you are going?" Stephen intercepted him by the door. Clearly Kyle did not understand the concept of grounded.

"Stephen, I …. need to talk to Amanda. Explain what happened."

_Another lie. I hated lying to my family, to Jessi. But there was no other way._

Foss was waiting for him at the warehouse.

"You are late!"

"I am grounded..." Kyle responded.

"Thats just great" Thought Foss "A grounded prophet."

"There is something you need to know" they said at the same time

"Cassidy fled to England" Said Foss

"Somebody planted cameras all over the house" Said Kyle

Both men stared at each other

"Go ahead" said Foss

Kyle showed him the cameras "Have you seen those before?"

Foss examined the cameras: "I recognize the design. During the Cold War we found similar cameras in the US embassy in Eastern Germany". "Small and completely untraceable. This is a work of a pro with considerable resources" Kyle was distraught – part of him hoped the cameras belonged to Foss.

For hours they looked for a clue. They tried everything Foss could think off: fingerprints, signal triangulation, traces of foreign substances.

"Alright Kyle I will contact a few of my sources" "Go home, you are grounded right?"

_I forgot grounded meant I had to be home right away. It has been 5 hours 27 minutes_

Once Kyle left Foss dialed a number.

"Hey kid it's Foss. Have you ever been to Minsk?"

"Minsk, no why?" Declan have not even heard about Minsk before.

"We need to talk, I have a proposition for you"

…......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kyle bumped into Jessi at the front door. It was already dark outside.

"Hello Kyle" She said coldly

Kyle was taken aback by her tone. Before he could respond she opened the door.

The family was awaiting them inside.

"Kyle!" Nicole's tone was angry "You told us you were going to see Amanda, but instead you sneaked out with Jessi"

Kyle could not say anything.

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

All the lights in the house started flickering. Water faucets turned on. Kitchen cabinets started shaking.

Jessi turned around to Kyle and forcefully grabbed him by his wrists.

They were standing face to face in the forest outside ZZYX. Jessi's expression was filled with hatred, with the look she had when she killed a man.

"So this is how it is going to be? I thought you were different, I thought you cared about me. But everybody is the same. All you wanted was to manipulate me to get back with your precious Amanda"

Jessi uttered every word slowly with steel in her voice.

"Jessi please calm down, you are not thinking clearly" Kyle pleaded

"What is there to think about? You are lying to your parents to sneak out and see Amanda. You are attracted to me, but you think I am evil inside. All I was to you was a pet project for your savior complex."

Kyle looked at her astounded "Jessi I don't think that at all. You are a good person"

"Spare me Kyle. Why is it that you would only make a move on me when I was hurt or unconscious?"

Flashbacks ran through their heads

"You were first attracted to me when I was crying in your arms. You kissed me an hour after my nervous breakdown. And last night when we almost did it my judgment was chemically impaired"

Before he could respond she broke off the link.

Unwillingly the full force of her emotions, her pain, her desperation and her self-loathing transferred through the link to Kyle. Stunned he sat on the floor with a blank stare on his face. These new emotions overwhelmed even his ability to move.

…......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Mom, I don't think they sneaked out together" Lori was trying to defend Jessi. "Trust me, this is not her Kyle face"

"Unless they were fighting each other in the octagon" added Josh

"Nicole, if you did not want me here, you should have just asked." With that Jessi took off running

It took Kyle almost a minute to recover. The family watched stunned unable to say a word.

"I am going after her" Kyle said once he realized what happened and took off as well.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A hooded figure observed the scene from a van parked close by.

"Omega six to base. XX and XY are on the move heading north. Fast. What are the orders?"

"You may proceed" A female voice on the other end said

"Base to Omega three. You have point"

"Roger" Another hooded figure said while observing the scene through the scope of his rifle

"50 meters to optimum firing range"

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first cliffhanger. Next chapter should be pretty cool, we get to see what happened between Adam Baylin and Sarah in 1985, and of course what happens with the hooded figures, and who do they even work for. Will Kyle be able to tell Jessi how he feels or will one of them or both be ambushed by the mysterious mercenaries? Next one coming soon :).**


	5. Chapter 5 1987

1987

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! I never expected so many people to read, let alone like my story!**

**In this chapter I change and expand the story of Adam/Sarah/Bryan in a few ways fellow Kyle XY fans will no doubt detect : essentially their story fascinated me, but left me with many questions:**

**- Being a very competitive person myself, I cannot imagine Sarah (genius gestated baby) going crazy because she wanted to beat Adam in everything. To the contrary, she would enjoy the competition with Adam, since nobody else in the world would be a challenge for her. Without Adam she would get bored.**

**- Being with somebody as calm and serene as Adam, Sarah would inevitably mellow out over time, not get more extreme.**

**- If Adam really loved Sarah as much as he did, why would he make Kyle with Grace?**

**- If Sarah felt betrayed by Adam and Latnok when she disappeared, why would she donate her DNA to make Jessi? **

**- Latnok hated Jessi and Sarah borderline irrationally, which never made sense to me (Even if Jessi is less valuable then Kyle, she is still more valuable than say Nathan). My spin will answer why.**

**So here is my version of the story that answers these questions for me. Honest criticism is very welcome. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way.**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

Jessi was running quickly in no particular direction. She could hear a heartbeat 200 paces behind her beating at 186 beats a minute "Kyle" - she thought. The thought of Kyle using her as an excuse to go make out with Amanda was infuriating. Kyle has been really cruel to her today, but he was still Kyle – and she owed him everything. Jessi slowed down a little to let Kyle catch up. "I suppose he could explain himself" Jessi thought now that she wasn't as angry. Suddenly Kyle's heartbeat started slowing down to a more regular pace. He has stopped chasing her.

"Fine! Be that way" Jessi thought to herself. She was not fine. At all. Tears were covering her face. After running for 10 more minutes she took out her cell phone.

"Bryan? I...." She could not pronounce the words properly

"Jess are you alright?" Bryan seemed worried "Where are you?"

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_I was not sure why Jessi was as upset as she was, but I knew I was the reason. I had to tell her what I wanted to tell her a week ago – that I admired the integrity of the person she has become. Cassidy has hurt her a lot more than he hurt me, yet I was the one about to kill him. If one of us was broken, it was not her... I needed to tell her the truth, I needed her to know that I was not with Amanda today. I have not yet made the choice of who I wanted to be with, but I would never lie to Jessi about it. She deserved better! I was so absorbed in those thoughts and the strain of the pursuit that I missed a subtle whistling sound: somebody was making the hardest choice in my life for me. I felt numbness in my left thigh. As much as I tried, my speed decreased by 10%. Moments later I felt the same sensation in my back, and then in my neck. A foreign substance was overpowering my body. I struggled for a few more moments, but it was in vain. I collapsed onto a grassy lawn. I could no longer hear Jessi's heartbeat – she was too far ahead. My last effort was spent to figure out the source of my malaise. I was shot with 3 tranquilizer darts._

"It is done. XY is knocked out" A hooded figure said into their phone. "Wait there is a car coming. There are 4 teenage girls in the car. Please advise"

"Damn it. Why do you have to be so damn incompetent?!" A female voice on the other end of the line responded. The logistics involved in making 4 suburban teenagers disappear without a trace seemed overwhelming given her now limited resources. "Abort. We will need a new plan"

…_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

Jessi was standing in his doorway in tears. Bryan never expected her to come back to him this fast.

"Come on it. Would you like something to drink" He asked apprehensively "I have water and … scotch. Water it is I guess" Bryan was panicking – there were documents in his apartment he would not want Jessi to see, but how could he turn her away now? Fortunately Jessi was self absorbed and not at all concerned about discovering Bryan's secrets.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Consoling his daughter was not his strong suite. Hostile corporate takeovers and blackmail was more his style.

"I would rather not relive it again" Jessi sobbed. After a pause she added:

"Could you tell me more about my mother" Clearly there was more to Sarah than what she has been told so far

"I could show you" Bryan suggested. "You can see my memories, right" It was a really bad idea. Jessi's mind was a lot more powerful than his own, if she chose, she could access all of his secrets, and there were plenty. Perhaps Bryan just needed someone to talk to: Adam and Sarah his best friends from youth were dead and as much as he denied it, he felt alone.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"It was 1987. I was 18 year old freshman in the University of Washington eager to discover the world." Bryan did not posses holographic memory, the images were was hazy as if in a dream. But Jessi only had a handful of memories of her mother. Even a hazy memory was welcome.

Bryan opened the door to his dorm room. A tall green eyed boy was standing there with a welcoming smile.

"Hi, I am Adam. You must be my new roommate"

"He looks so much like Kyle!" Jessi exclaimed

Adam was the kind of guy everyone wanted to be friends with. We both lived in the honors biochemistry dorm. It was a great time to be a scientist – the Cold War was coming to a close and we were all discovering a new world of possibilities. Science would finally be used for the betterment of man kind, to cure the known diseases, fuel the computer revolution, master the mysteries of the human brain, rather than creating bigger and more efficient ways to destroy each other.

Bryan looked at Jessi with nostalgia. "We were young and naive back then"

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A vision of a calculus class appeared. It was the first day of the second semester. Adam and Bryan were sitting together chatting about their winter break. Adam was a great study partner. He seemed to have all the answers, yet he would never rub it in anyone's face.

"Alright, lets see how much you know. Get a partner and we are going to have a little contest. I will write a problem on the board and your group will have 5 minutes to answer it. The group with the most right answers gets extra credit" The professor had an interesting teaching approach.

"This is silly" Adam said "He should be teaching us new things, not having us compete"

"Oh come on man! Lets have some fun" Bryan knew they could win

Half an hour later the teacher has collected the answers.

"Interesting looks like we have a tie. Perfect score, impressive." The teacher proceeded "Baylin, Taylor, Emerson and Peterson please come to the black board. We will have a blitz round."

They came up to the board. Bryan scoped out the competition. John Peterson looked like he meant business. His look was taken straight from "Revenge of the nerds". If there was someone capable of taking multivariate derivatives in his head, it was him. Sarah Emerson on the other hand did not seem like much of a challenge. She was really cute, but did not give the studious vibe.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Nice to meet you guys" Adam said with a smile

"Hi boys!" Sarah winked at Adam suggestively "Ready to lose to a girl?"

"Told you it will be fun!" Bryan whispered into Adam's ear. Adam blushed.

"You are going down" Bryan said out loud

John did not say anything. Hanging out around an attractive girl seemed to make him uncomfortable.

"Boy was I wrong!" Bryan smiled as he recalled the experience. John was a tough opponent for sure, but Sarah surprised us all. She was answering the questions while flirting with both of us and kicking John under the table whenever he screwed up.

We probably could have won, but Adam could not focus on anything except for Sarah. She kept throwing him suggestive looks and throwing the kid of balance.

"Good job Sarah" Adam admitted as the score moved to 5-3 against us

"So you admit I am smarter?" Adam did not answer "At least you are cute" she smiled at Adam

"Pretty and smart – you have an unfair advantage!" Bryan tried to counter her game. Sarah smiled back. She enjoyed the challenge.

That girl crushed us that day...

…......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So, if you are not going to ask her out I will" Bryan suddenly said back in the dorm room

"Whom?" Adam blushed

"Oh Lauren from 302" Adam clearly did not get the joke "The hottie from calculus class of course"

"Like I did not notice you checking her out!" "You cost me 10 extra credit Romeo"

Adam was slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, it was hard to focus" Adam was slightly embarrassed "I thought you liked her though?"

"Adam, buddy, I appreciate the thought but she was giving you the vibe not me" Adam was still thinking about it "Look man, I love you like a brother, but she is a pretty cool chick – I will not offer twice"

…......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So you told Adam to ask Sarah out, even though you liked her?" Jessi asked her father

"You know what they say, bros before …." Bryan cut himself off – is this really the type of language he should be using in front of his daughter?

"Uh... what I mean is I thought they were good for each other, and if I was going out with her Adam would never tell her how he felt" "Besides, there was no spark between us. Yet..." Bryan smiled

"For a while we were like the 3 musketeers, spending most of our time together."

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Another vision appeared

Bryan and Sarah were playing pool at a local bar. Neither appeared to be very good.

"This game is so much fun" Sarah said missing her ball.

"Here is what you do" Bryan tried to instruct her "you gave the ball too much twist" he said and missed his ball as well

"Perhaps I should be teaching you instead of your boyfriend" One of the guys at the bar approached her

"Oh he wishes he was my boyfriend" Sarah gave Bryan a little nudge and smiled at the guy

"Well I am sure I can teach you better" The guy saw a chance

"She can play just fine" Bryan countered. "10 dollars say she can kick your ass!"

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

An hour later Adam walked into the bar

"I cannot believe you guys are at it again" Adam gave them a condescending smile

"Hey you" Sarah approached and kissed him on the lips

"Careful buddy, a few more days and I might steal your girlfriend" Bryan said as he greeted Adam warmly. All three of them knew he was kidding

"Common love birds lets celebrate" Bryan said cheerfully "We just made seventy bucks. Oh Bryan its not going to work, this idea sucks!" he taunted Sarah by mimicking her words from a few days ago. "Say it!"

Sarah grunted "You win Bryan". She really hated losing

Jessi smiled "My mom was so awesome!" she told Bryan "And Bryan was pretty cool too" she thought to herself.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So how did it all fall apart?" Jessi asked

"Well I am just showing you the good parts" Bryan laughed "We had our share of fights and disagreements" "Sarah could be a real pain in the butt sometimes... and Adam was always just so naive, it was so frustrating" Bryan smiled as he reminisced about his youth

"Adam told both of us about his prolonged gestation. Both Sarah and I were regular babies, except Sarah was a lot smarter... She had to compete with Adam over everything, even if it killed her." Bryan took a look at Jessi.

"But unlike what you might have heard, that wasn't the true reason they broke up"

"I guess it all started when we joined what we thought was an honors society our second year at school – Latnok"

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Grace Kingsley was the student president of the society. She was a junior, and she had a one year old boy named Michael.

Adam and Sarah walked in holding hands. Bryan was chatting up a girl in the middle of the room.

"Careful with that one, he is quite the Casanova" Sarah said as they approached

"Sarah, I am sorry but you and I could never be" Bryan parried

The group greeted each other. It turned out Jamie – the girl Bryan was talking to, was here for Latnok initiation as well and she and Bryan both enjoyed Chuck Norris movies.

"I thought you hated Chuck Norris?" Adam asked Bryan

Jamie giggled, winked at Sarah and walked away

"You guys have got to be the worst wingmen ever!" Bryan shook his head

"Adam Baylin" Grace approached the group without looking at anyone else "It is truly a pleasure to finally meet you." She said as she shook Adam's hand

"Hello, you must be Grace" said Adam with his usual smile "This is my girlfriend Sarah and my best friend Bryan"

Grace looked them over quickly, said "Hello" and turned to Adam again. "How does it feel to be so special?" she said while looking at Adam.

"Um so we aren't special, maybe we should just go?" Sarah was annoyed at the new girl.

Grace did not even acknowledge that comment, and kept chatting with Adam. For the next 5 minutes she continued talking to Adam and ignoring everyone else. Bryan and Sarah decided to go mingle.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bryan caught up with Sarah half an hour later. Grace was still talking to Adam.

"Uh oh girl looks like you have some competition!" Bryan approached her in his usual fashion

"You think?" Sarah did not want to joke about it. Grace was clearly hitting on her boyfriend, and Adam did not seem to mind. Those two have been absorbed by their conversation for most of the evening, Adam did not even seem to care that his friends were gone.

"Don't worry, Adam is just being nice" He tried to reassure her "I ll go snoop around"

"Grace you cannot steal our boy genius just to yourself" He said loudly as he approached. Before she had a chance to respond, Bryan put his arm on Adam shoulder and walked away with him.

"So whats the scoop, you like this Grace girl?"

"She seems nice. She was talking to me about Latnok and all the cool things they do..."

"I meant she was hitting on you for the last 40 minutes" Bryan said in frustration. Adam could be so naive sometimes

"You think?" Adam looked at his friend in surprise. But he trusted Bryan's judgment when it came to girls. "I am not attracted to her if that is what you mean"

"Well then go over to Sarah and bring your A-game. I am not dealing with another one of your fights!"

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sarah was absentmindedly talking to one of the Latnok students when Adam came from behind.

"There you are" He said and put his hand on her waist. Sarah turned around and was met with Adam's disarming smile. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Their eyes met, and they both wanted more. Adam leaned in again and they kissed as passionately as they could considering they were in the room with 50 strangers.

"What was that for?" Sarah's concerns were completely wiped out

"For being you"

Sarah giggled. Bryan was already chatting up another girl.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Another vision appeared. "It was our senior year of college, 18 years ago it was a night I will remember forever"

Bryan was on the couch of his living room making out with some blond girl.

"Was she your girlfriend?" Jessi asked Bryan nonchalantly

"Um... potential girlfriend I guess" Bryan did not want to admit he met Caitlin 3 days before

Sarah stormed in with a combination of anger and sadness written on her face. Her eyes were red – she has been crying. Without looking at Bryan or his date she proceeded to his fridge, poured herself a drink and finally said:

"I am going to kill him!"

"Who the hell is she?" Bryan's date demanded. That girl had the key to Bryan's apartment.

"Oh Caitlin this is Sarah" Bryan was annoyed at Sarah for having interrupted him. Realizing the absurdity of his situation he added "Sarah is my best friend's fiancée"

Caitlin was not very convinced, but accepted that fact.

"Will you give me a few minutes with Sarah please?"

Caitlin obliged and proceeded to Bryan's bedroom to watch some TV.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Ok Sarah, what did Adam do this time?" this clearly was not the first time Bryan had to deal with this

"He knows exactly how I feel about Grace. Yet he has spent the last 4 month practically attached to her. This new project is so secret he would not even tell me what he is working on even after I confronted him. All he said is that I was being irrational. How can he not trust me?"

"I have no idea what they have been working on either" Bryan admitted honestly "I am sure he will tell both of us soon as he promised"

"So you don't think he is cheating on me with Grace?"

"Sarah common!" This notion seemed ridiculous to Bryan "First of all, as an eligible bachelor I can assure you that you are like a 100 times hotter than Grace"

Sarah smiled back at him, usually she would flirt back with Bryan. Adam just laughed at her attempts to make him jealous – he trusted Bryan not to do anything. But Grace was certainly attractive. And she wanted Adam from day 1.

"Second, the guy is madly in love with you, and you are in love with him. You guys are the most perfect couple I have ever seen"

Sarah smiled slightly. "Saying it every time we fight does not make it true"

"I am just hoping you will finally believe me after I told you this 20 times."

"Sarah, we both know what is going to happen. You will be mad at him for a few days, and then he will show up at your doorstep with a dozen roses and his boyish charms. After a few minutes you will both forget what you were fighting about and have a lot of make up sex while Adam's poor roommate has to sleep in the lobby that night"

Sarah smiled. That did happen a lot while Adam and Bryan were roommates.

"And in six month you will be married, have lots of kids and name the first boy Bryan like you promised. Besides as Adam's best man I already booked strippers for his bachelor's party. There is no way I am canceling that!"

"So you are reassuring me with a promise of strippers" Sarah laughed. "Great"

"I am sorry I ruined your date Bryan." With that Sarah gave him a hug and went for the exit

Suddenly a thought came through her mind. At Bryan's doorstep Sarah turned around and asked

"You are not covering for him, are you?" She stared at Bryan intensely

"Sarah, if he was cheating on you, which he isn't, I would go over to his place myself and kick his genius ass." Bryan was sincere, and quite frankly tired of all the drama.

Satisfied Sarah went home.

"So Caitlin, where were we?" Bryan was returning to his date

"I was leaving" That guy clearly had some baggage

"Great alone on a Friday night" Bryan was disappointed at this turn of events "Well at least 'Alf' is on" and he proceeded to watch his favorite show.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bryan woke up around 9 am the next morning. He got dressed and went to get a coffee. There was a girl asleep near his door covered in tears.

"Sarah?!" "What are you doing here?" "How long have you been here?"

Sarah opened her eyes, jumped up and hugged Bryan

"Its over Bryan!" She bursted into tears "Adam and Grace are expecting a child together"

Bryan was stunned – the only constant in his life has been that his two best friends were getting married. He could not imagine Adam doing something like that to Sarah, but this was not their usual fight. Sarah was dead serious.

"Why didn't you let yourself in?" Bryan said concerned

"I was afraid to ruin your date again" Sarah looked at him for a second

"I cannot go back to him Bryan... If it was anybody else, maybe, but Grace how could he do this to me?"

Bryan decided to confront Adam about it and figure out the truth. He convinced Sarah to stay at his place as he went over to Adam's.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bryan said instead of greeting

"Is this about Sarah?" Adam smiled "She is just being silly"

"Silly!!!" Bryan yelled "You are having a child with Grace Kingsley!"

Adam looked surprised "You know about this?"

"How can you be so calm about this?" Bryan was losing his patience "How can you cheat on her like that?"

"There was nothing sexual about it. This is part of the new experiment – prolonged gestation, same way I was born" Adam was trying to explain himself "We did not have sex" Adam stressed the word sex a bit too much. Bryan was convinced something did happen.

"Beyond the obvious ethical issues, if you are having a child you should be having it with Sarah." Adam looked at him in surprise "Your fiancée Einstein!"

"Oh no its not like that. I love Sarah very much, but this is different. You see this child has to be perfect, and Sarah is impulsive and irrational and..." Adam stopped, the words were not coming out right

"Wow for a guy with a 190 IQ you really are an idiot!" Bryan said and slammed the door in Adam's face.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Oh my God!" Jessi yelled out "Adam was such a jerk!"

"Well there is more to the story. We were all manipulated by Grace..." Bryan's eyes were filled with anger "But it is really late and if I am going to be a responsible parent I need to send you to bed"

As Jessi was ready to go to sleep, Bryan suddenly came from the closet with a teddy bear

"You left Vinnie back at Latnok" He said with a trace of sadness "He doesn't like to be alone"

Jessi hugged Vinnie and smiled "I am sorry, I ll keep him company from now on"

Bryan and Jessi chatted a bit more as she was falling asleep. Once she was sleeping, Bryan dialed a number.

"Who is this?" Nathan was hanging out with his friends

"Taylor. We need to talk. Could you swing by my apartment tomorrow morning? Things took an unexpected turn."

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Looks like our girl's night out is starting well!" Hillary yelled out at the sight of a muscular young boy passed out on a lawn. "Come on girls lets check it out!"

"Kyle?!" Amanda yelled out as she got closer

Kyle was laying passed out in the grass

"You poor muffin" Hillary bent over Kyle and took his arm. Amanda turned around with a "don't even think about it" look

"Ok, ok. All the cute ones are taken" Hillary said as she walked away

"Amanda" Kyle said weakly "I don't want Nicole to see me like that" His system gave out again and he passed out

**The next chapter finishes the 1987 storyline (for now at least) and Kyle finally gets to talk to Jessi about what happened. And what about the new plan of the mysterious mercenaries? It will be devious indeed!**** It is almost ready, pending the reaction to my changes to the storyline and a few edits. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dreaming of you

Dreaming of you.

**Thanks again for all the encouragement! I guess I will be keeping my Adam/Sarah duo as it was. Unfortunately that story was a tragedy, but I might bring them back in flashbacks and to draw parallels to Kessi as I go along. Also, to clarify, Bryan Taylor is a complicated guy – he cannot actually lie to Jessi since she would detect him, but he doesn't have to tell her everything either (unless she makes him!).**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way.**

_I was laying awake in my tub contemplating the recent events. My senses were sharpened. It was 11:43 at night. A slight smell of ozone lingered in the air after a light rain. The air temperature was 73 Fahrenheit. I could hear many sounds outside – the barking of Amanda's dog, car alarm going off in the distance, a heartbeat approaching my window... I could recognize that sound anywhere. Almost hypnotized I walked to my window and opened it. I have not seen Jessi since our fight for what felt like years and wanted to explain myself._

"Jessi, I am so glad to see you are alright" Kyle said as he opened the window "Are you coming back to us?"

"No, I know Nicole does not want me here anymore" Kyle opened his mouth do defend his mother but Jessi cut him off "Its alright, I am grateful for the time I spent with the Tragers, but it is time to move on"

"The day you ran away I was running after you, but I was attacked...." Kyle started

"So you did not stop chasing me?" Jessi asked with hope

"I promised I would never leave you." Kyle said and took Jessi's hands into his

"Jessi, the day Cassidy was here I was so confused about my feelings, I should have been there for you but..."

"You thought I changed you, corrupted you" Jessi said with a tear on her face

"No, don't ever think that!" He said with conviction "You are the reason I did not kill him. You always had so much faith in me... I just couldn't let you down."

"Really?" Jessi asked softly. Kyle realized he was getting to her

"Its true, you changed me and I changed you..." Kyle looked her in the eyes. With his right hand he wiped the single tear from her face. His hand lingered on her cheek. A familiar sensation of electricity cursed through their bodies.

"You showed me how to be extraordinary..."

_Another urge came over me. Jessi was looking as beautiful as ever, my hand gently cupping her cheek. Her large brown eyes were looking at me with a combination of hope and desire. This time I did not want to control myself. I kissed her gently at first, careful not to force her into anything she did not want to do. She held my left hand in hers and ran her other hand through my hair. I felt a rush come over my entire body, my hands, my hair, my lips... For the first time since I understood it's concept, I lost track of time: it seemed that the universe itself has stopped to let us have this moment. I did not want it to end. Finally as we both needed air I slowly separated myself from her. She smiled at me happily as our eyes met again. She has been through so much, seeing her happy elevated my already fast heart rate. Suddenly my vision became blurry..._

"Jessi!" Kyle reached out in desperation

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"No just poor old me pumpkin" Hillary said as she sat down on the couch next to Kyle.

_I looked around. I was laying on a couch in Hillary's house. I could sense the residue of tranquilizers still polluting my body. I realized it was all a dream. But how could my dream be so vivid, so real? _

"What do you see in that girl anyway?" Hillary brought him out of his thought process

"Who?" Kyle was still trying to understand what was happening

"Jessi of course" Hillary stared at him intently.

"I get it, she is really pretty" "Like Bella in Twilight pretty." Kyle clearly did not understand the reference

Hillary sighted. Who has not seen Twilight?

"What I mean is you and Amanda had something special going, and you are throwing it all away for the hot girl you have nothing in common with"

Kyle finally understood where Hillary was going with this

"Jessi and I have been through a lot" He defended

"Muffin, I know everything about you and her"

"You do?"

"Every girl wants a knight in shining armor with your boyscout sense of honor, those large green eyes" Hillary slightly touched Kyle's face "and those strong arms" her fingers ran across Kyle's biceps. Her gaze went lower "and that large … ahem"

"Control yourself Hills!" she said to herself

"We want a guy to sweep us off our feet, and rescue us from our problems, and guys want to feel as that knight themselves" Kyle was still not following

"How many times have you saved her cute butt?"

"I care about her, so I help her if she is in trouble. Whats wrong with that?" he was confused

"Did you ever consider that she gets herself in trouble just so you could save her?" Kyle was surprised at the idea

"When you went to that spot in the woods, of all the people Jessi was the one who needed you to carry her out of the catacombs. Not Lori or Amanda, Jessi – the girl who claims she can walk on water!"

"I mean how many teenage girls have nervous breakdowns and near death experiences every other week?"

Kyle wanted to defend Jessi, but he could not say much without revealing their secrets

"She does not have anyone else to help her"

"Kyle wake up! If she lost her goth look and 'Dexter' attitude she would be the second most popular girl in school. The whole world would be her friend." Kyle was conflicted – what Hillary was saying started to make sense

"Cutie Pie, you have this dysfunctional relationship with her, you like being her prince charming and rescuing her from trouble, but there is nothing there beyond that!" Hillary suddenly looked sad "Trust me, I know about dysfunctional relationships"

"Kyle are you feeling better?" Amanda came in to break the tension

Hillary leaned over Kyle and whispered "Think about what I said. Don't throw Kylanda away! You guys were perfect together!"

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jessi woke up kissing Vinnie – her teddy bear. She looked around. She was in the guest room of Bryan Taylor's apartment. "Better than a nightmare I guess" she thought saddened that reality was nowhere near as perfect as her dream.

"Morning Jess" Bryan said as he was making coffee

"Want some? Old habits die hard"

"I don't drink coffee" Jessi looked at him for a second "I don't think Nicole wants me at her house anymore" she said remembering her dream "Would it be ok..."

"You can stay here as long as you want" Bryan answered before she even asked

Jessi smiled"Could you please finish the story?"

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Well I only found out the whole truth very recently" He started. "Adam is..." he paused "was a great guy, he always saw the best in people, always believed in everyone. And that was his undoing"

"You see, Sarah was right: Grace was always interested in Adam but not for the reasons we thought."

"Most people saw Adam for the sweet, caring guy that he was, whereas Grace only saw the prophet, the genius, her ticket out of mediocrity that was her life. She wanted to be the one standing by Adam's side as he accomplished his 'destiny'."

"Grace spent 3 years alienating Adam and Sarah. Adam never realized her true intentions – he thought she was just a nice colleague, he empathized with her being a single mom. He was probably the only one at Latnok who did not realize Grace had a thing for him."

"In the mean time, Grace used her friends to leak rumors to Sarah that the 2 of them were more than friends. Those rumors where false of course, but enough to keep Sarah on the edge. Adam would deny it, but the rumors kept surfacing driving Sarah crazy."

"Sarah was a pain in the butt sometimes, but she was hardly the psycho most people in Latnok referred to her as" Bryan was losing his composure again "Grace has pushed her over the edge, and convinced Adam Sarah was borderline insane"

"In the 4 month leading to that night Adam started working on restarting the experiment with Grace. She convinced him to keep it a secret – frankly many of us would have had ethical concerns" Jessi looked at Bryan sceptically. "I was a young idealist once Jess"

"It turned out that somebody left altered pictures of Grace and Adam being intimate in Sarah's apartment the day before. The pictures were fake, but this was before the Internet and CSI – she did not know reals from fakes. Adam discounted her behavior as typical Sarah – paranoid, impulsive, irrational, destructive, and sent her away." Bryan paused "As you saw, I did not do much better"

"The night I showed you, Sarah found a note in her apartment asking her to go to Adam's lab. In the lab she found 3 DNA samples. 2 belonged to Adam and Grace" Bryan started

"Third was Kyle!" Jessi figured it out "She ran a paternity test"

Bryan could not help it. She took Jessi's hands into his to show her the final piece of the puzzle.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Back in Bryan's apartment circa 1990.

Bryan quietly opened the door to his apartment. Sarah was sitting on his couch drinking a cup of tea.

"Well?" Sarah was still hopeful that it was all a lie, that there was a logical explanation, that she was just being paranoid, that Adam did not cheat on her.

"Sarah..." Bryan's voice was breaking. When he went over to Adam's he thought that at worst Adam got drunk and made a stupid mistake, a one time indiscretion. But his betrayal was a lot deeper – not only did he reject Sarah physically, he considered her damaged emotionally. Bryan could not make himself tell her the truth.

"...I am sorry!" He said and embraced her

Sarah cried in his arms for a while.

Jessi was saddened just by watching. Sarah looked so much like her, behaved so much like her, and the pain of rejection was still very real in Jessi's heart. But she needed to know the truth.

"Please go on"

Sarah separated herself from Bryan and looked him in the eyes.

"Bryan you have always been there for me, you are the only one in the world I can rely on" With these words she kissed him on the lips.

Jessi was watching mesmerized: she was finally learning the truth. Bryan attempted to break the mental link, but his daughter's mind was a lot stronger. In the memory Bryan and Sarah were kissing more and more passionately and Sarah was starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Jessi please, I don't think you should see what happened next" This was getting really weird

"But I want to see what happened!" Jessi demanded

"You happened, Jess"

With that Jessi broke off the link. The idea that she was conceived like a normal child was at odds with everything she knew about herself. She looked at Bryan in surprise.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A doorbell rang. Nathan was standing at the door.

"What is freak girl doing here?" Nathan asked his boss at the door

"She is my daughter Nathan" Bryan replied dryly

"Oh crap you have done it now!" Nate thought to himself. Bryan Taylor was not the kind of man you want to offend.

"Oh its just a game Jessi and I play. We are cool right?" He asked Jessi in panic. She did not seem to care for his plight and just nodded absentmindedly.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bryan and Nathan were sitting in a diner outside

"Nathan, Jessi's departure from the Tragers and Grace Kingsley's attempt to capture Kyle yesterday are forcing my hand. I need to proceed with the next phase of my plan a lot sooner than I anticipated"

"Go on"

"I need resources and I need allies. In you I hope to gain both."

"Not sure I follow" Nathan said in surprise.

"For the last 2 years you have been working on a creating artificial intelligence, a program that would learn and adapt itself to penetrate any man-made firewall or digital encryption." Nathan panicked. That project was supposed to be secret.

"A few days ago I gave your notes to Jessi to work on. I believe she made some progress"

"If she is so smart, why don't you have her do the whole thing herself?" Nathan snapped. The idea that Jessi could accomplish in 2 days what he could not in 2 years was infuriating.

"There are certain aspects of my agenda I do not want her to know yet." Bryan continued "While she will be working on the defensive application of the program to protect Latnok files, you will use her work to create a hacking program"

"What am I hacking into?"

"The servers of the London Stock Exchange"

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Bryan got back Jessi decided to finally confront him.

"You are the one sending me messages and giving me assignments, correct?" Bryan nodded

"So you are one of the leaders in Latnok then?"

"I only came back once I heard about Sarah's death..." "murder." "I had to stop this insanity – murder, kidnappings, cloning this was not the Latnok way" Bryan sounded unconvincing

"How can you be all high and mighty after what you did to me and Kyle?" Jessi did not mean to offend her father, but she could not help it

"As you know Latnok means prophet in Hungarian. In the last hundred years Hungary has seen it's share of destruction: part of Austria-Hungary in WW1, part of the Axis in WW2, part of the Soviet block during the Cold War it always seemed on the losing side of history. The XX century saw enormous advancements in technology, yet humanity seemed to always turn its advancements into more efficient killing machines. Even Einstein, our inspiration and early founder saw his proudest achievement – the theory of relativity, used to produce nuclear weapons"

"The vision Latnok was founded on, was that of an ethical use of technology" Jessi scoffed. Taylor continued "But for that we needed a 'prophet' – somebody with a strong sense of morality and a mind so far advanced beyond anyone else, that he would shape scientific knowledge as he saw fit" Bryan stared at his daughter for a second

"Sound familiar?"

"Kyle?" Jessi said quietly

"Well the first attempt was Adam. But there was something he never admitted to himself. He was so naive, so trusting, he could easily be manipulated by the likes of Grace Kingsley or William Kurn. Advanced technology means money and power, and neither Baylin nor Kyle would be able to survive in the world of cloak and dagger that accompanied it. Rather than becoming a prophet, Adam became a hermit once the world showed him its cruel side one too many times."

_I was listening in awe. The world showed Kyle its cruel side already. That day he almost killed Cassidy Kyle was staring into the abyss. If I showed up a minute later Kyle would have killed his brother. He would have known the pain, the guilt of being a murderer – he would have never been the same. As much as I wanted to believe my dream, I knew the truth: Kyle was not afraid to let me down, he was afraid I would become an even bigger monster than I am now if I saw him do it._

"This is where my vision was different from Adam's and the rest of Latnok leadership. I believed that there was a second piece to the puzzle, that even the prophet would need a partner, someone to rely on, somebody more grounded in reality, more cynical, able to protect him from the harsh realities of life."

"This is where you come in. You are Kyle's..."

"Soul mate?" Jessi interrupted her father

Bryan looked at her for a second. He realized that she was attracted to Kyle before, but did not know it was that serious. "This might complicate things" he thought

"I was going to say anchor. I … we never really considered the idea that you two would be going out..."

" When Sarah told me she was pregnant, but..." Bryan paused unsure if he should continue

"....she was unsure if she wanted to keep the baby,..." Jessi tried to conceal her despair at that thought

"I told her that there was an artificial womb option, that the baby could be as smart as Adam. Having a daughter who is extraordinary appealed to both of us – we always felt so 'ordinary' next to him. ZZYX went along with it of course, Sarah being as brilliant as she was, the baby, you, promised to be talented. Well, as you know, a lot of things went wrong. Kurn took over, and wanted to keep you in the pods indefinitely, then the Madacorp fiasco and Cassidy" Bryan seemed weary of all that has happened.

"So what about the new project, restarting the experiment, cloning Kyle?" Jessi wanted to know the truth. She could simply take that information from Bryan's head: it was a new ability she now realized she had. The thought seemed tempting for a second, but she decided against it.

"When Kyle brought you back to life Latnok cheered. They have found their prophet. What I saw was two people who could do …. anything. It scared me a little. The thought of a hundred clones with the power over life and death and the moral values guided by what sells best on the black market..." Bryan paused "...is not the world I want to live in. Grace on the other hand..."

"How can I help?" Jessi asked simply

**Please review. I love all the feedback, and appreciate all the kind words.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I should have the next chapter by the weekend. No spoilers, except don't count Amanda out just yet...**


	7. Chapter 7 Doubt

Doubt

**This chapter will probably be controversial, but I felt the need to tackle the "Jessi is broken" issue head on. It is inspired on the conversation in the last episode of Kyle XY, where Jessi considers herself broken, and Kyle tells her his character traits are due to his upbringing with the Tragers. Nicole seems to be the only one convinced that "broken" theory is bogus. **

**I want to keep my characters as close to the show as possible, and I feel that what Nicole says this chapter is a very Nicole thing to say.**

**Once again, reviews are very welcome – let me know what you think, even if you do not agree with me. Any suggestions are encouraged as well.**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

**Hillary's house, that same day.**

"Kyle are you feeling better?" Amanda asked with concern

Hillary whispered something in Kyle's ear and left to give them some space.

"I am feeling much better, thank you" Kyle said still replaying the conversation with Hillary in his mind.

Amanda approached and took his hand.

"I made you cookies. I figured they help right after you almost get kidnapped" She looked at Kyle with a questioning gaze. Clearly somebody attacked Kyle yesterday, and the 4 of them interfered. The thought that those horrible people who killed Jessi's mother were after Kyle sent shivers across her spine.

"I understand if you want to keep it a secret...." "Whatever happened cannot be normal..."

_There was not much of a secret to keep. 'Normal teenagers' do not chase each other at 25 mph. 'Normal teenagers' do not have military grade surveillance equipment installed in their homes. 'Normal teenagers' do not get shot with tranquilizer guns in the middle of a quiet Seattle suburb. I suspected that Latnok was behind the attack. Unfortunately Latnok was just a name. The students we all met at the party seemed to have no knowledge of Latnok's hidden agenda. Cassidy – the only senior member I knew of, was in England. Other than that I had a list of Latnok senior membership from 15 years ago I recovered from Adam's journals. It was not much, but I told Amanda what I knew._

"Amanda, I promised Nicole that this will all be over. We cannot tell her the truth. All she wants is a normal life for her family. She deserves as much."

"Ok, lets think about what we will tell her." Amanda said simply. How could she refuse?

_When I hugged her I felt butterflies in my stomach once again. When I was with Amanda a few month ago, my life, my feelings were so simple, so clear. She was the girl I fell in love with, my 'soul mate' as I told Josh. I could not deny that I felt something for Jessi, but even when I kissed her I did not know what it was. Hillary's words were still sounding in my head._

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Trager house, noon**

When Kyle and Amanda drove to the house a car was driving away. Kyle managed to get a glimpse of the driver. It was Nathan.

"Kyle, thank God" Nicole hugged Kyle as he walked in. "We were worried sick"

"What happened?"

"I chased Jessi, but was too slow."

_Jessi! She could be in trouble! Distraught by my thoughts of Amanda I almost forgot about her._

"I hope she is ok..."

"Jessi called and said she was fine" Nicole said "She will stay with some co-workers for a while. She said she needed some time to clear her head."

"Co-workers? I did not know she had a job" Lori asked Kyle, but he was as surprised as she was.

"Yes, she works at U Dub in a research lab. That nice young man came to pick up a few of her things." Nicole said

"Nathan?! She is staying with Nathan?!" Kyle almost yelled out

"Somebody is jealous!" Josh taunted his brother.

"Nathan is a bad person! I need to go after her!" Kyle was ready to leave

"Kyle, please wait, I need to talk to you." Nicole asked

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Kyle, Jessi said she needed some time away from you" Nicole said when they were in her former office

"She what?!" Kyle's eyes were wide with surprise "She needs me to be there for her. I need to explain..."

"And I am sure you will get a chance to. Kyle listen, what you and Jessi have, whatever it is, it is not healthy..."

Nicole was looking at her adopted son with concern. Kyle was staring at her wide-eyed without saying a word

"Kyle you are the most responsible son a mother could ever ask for, few indiscretions aside, and I know you care about Jessi a lot, but you two are just destroying each other"

"I am not just speaking as your mother, I was also the therapist for both of you"

"Destroying each other?" Kyle repeated confused

"Kyle I watched both of you develop almost since your 'birth'" "When you were here on your own, you were discovering the world and bonding with different people, finding your own unique path."

"Jessi on the other hand has always tried to emulate you, to follow in your footsteps. She tried to befriend the same people you were friends with, her ultimate fantasy, the one Madacorp was bribing her with, was to literally have your life. She never attempted to live her own life, find her own way based on who she was underneath, she was okay with being a 'damaged', or 'broken'..."

Nicole's soft look was filled with anger when she thought of the lies those scientists put in Jessi's head "...version of you."

_I was listening to her every word. She did not even realize how true they were. Jessi has tried to be different from me several times, yet every time I stopped her. When she was doing all those tricks to impress her high school friends all she wanted was for the world to see her talents. I was too afraid to lose my 'normal' life, and so I convinced her to stop. I true friend would have realized that she never wanted to be 'normal'. A true friend would have shown her a productive way to use her talents – perhaps to help that architect with his building project, or find a cure for Cancer. Instead I took away the only time in her high school life she truly fit in, and replaced it with humiliation. _

Nicole looked at Kyle. He was beginning to understand her point.

"Kyle when you think about your actions, whose opinion matters to you?"

"Well you, Steven, my family, my friends, Amanda and Jessi of course" Kyle tried to think of all the people who he cared about

"Well when it comes to Jessi, it is quite clear that she defines herself solely by what you think of her"

Nicole paused

"She does not even trust her own judgment. This is why she reacts so acutely, whenever you have a disagreement. If I were to define your relationship, I would say you are her older brother, who she trusts absolutely. Physically you are about the same age, but you have been in this world almost twice as long as she has. She looks up to you. Add a romantic involvement to that, and it is a dangerous mix."

"If I am, I have been a terrible brother..."

_Why does everyone wants me to be Jessi's brother? I do not feel the same way towards her as I do towards Lori. But Nicole was right about one thing. Up until that day I held Cassidy's life in my hands, same day I kissed both Jessi and Amanda I was always certain I knew the right thing to do. I wanted the same for Jessi, and perhaps I have convinced her that my way was the only proper way to behave. Last few weeks have convinced me otherwise. Every action I took was to help those I love, yet I ended up hurting the people I loved the most. Does Jessi think she is broken because she acts differently from me? This thought was more painful than torture. I admired Jessi's passion, her adventurous spirit, and her desire to excel. Those were not traits to be ashamed off, just because I did not share them myself. I needed to tell her that. But maybe Nicole was right. Maybe Jessi needed some space._

"What should I do?"

"Well I cannot ask you to stop seeing Jessi" Nicole started. Part of her did want him to do it though. "But I think you need to give her some space to grow, to understand herself. If you both want to continue this relationship afterwards – so be it"

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_I was now even more confused than before. The thought that I was hurting Jessi instead of helping her was cutting at me like a knife. But there was another concern I had to address._

"Foss, we need to talk. I was attacked yesterday"

Kyle told Foss all the details.

"Ok, so you sure you did not see them?"

Kyle was sure, he was the one with the holographic memory after all.

"Do you think Jessi is in danger?"

Foss thought about it for a moment

"Probably not. If they wanted her, they could have clipped her too. Here is what I think: When you removed the cameras from your house you showed them you were onto them. That forced their hand. The good thing is they are not trying to kill you, but merely to capture you."

"Thats a good thing?" Kyle did not understand Foss

"You are very careless with your 'hanging out'. They could have sniped you easily by now if they wanted to. But they need you alive. And apparently they did not want to dispose of those 4 girls."

"Well thats good right?" Kyle asked full of hope "That means they are not murderers."

"Thats not necessarily true. 4 upper middle class white girls disappearing in a Seattle suburb? If that doesn't get media attention, I don't know what will. It is just excessive collateral damage."

Kyle was furious at the thought of Amanda as 'collateral damage'. "We are talking about my friends here!" He yelled

"Kyle this is not a game!" Foss yelled back "These are serious people with serious intentions! You cannot fight them by talking about your feelings." He was calming down. "Unfortunately I cannot just go blow them up either, considering I don't know who 'they' are."

Kyle wanted to intervene but Foss continued.

"While I investigate, you need to keep a low profile, do not walk around alone, and always be aware of your surroundings. Try to stay in public places and not be out after dark. Do the Tragers know?"

"No, I did not want to involve them."

"Good, I ll be in touch"

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Nathan walked into Taylor's apartment carrying 2 suitcases filled with Jessi's belongings. Jessi was typing something into the computer.

"I guess I need an IQ above 200 to progress past manual labor" he joked at Jessi.

Normally Jessi would say something sarcastic, but that day she decided she needed to make friends other than Kyle. Nate was a grade A jerk, but he did apologize, and Jessi was no saint herself.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff Nate." "I did not want to face Kyle again"

"No problem, I used to fight with my brother all the time" Nate was trying to play nice, after all Jessi just transitioned from Public Enemy #1 to his boss's baby girl. "I hate Latnok politics" he thought to himself. Nathan grabbed two bottles of coke from the fridge. "Want one?"

"Brother?" Jessi looked at him confused "We are not related" as she took a bottle from Nate. "I shouldn't" she thought to herself, but she could not help it. She started concentrating...

"Will anyone ever tell me the whole truth about those 2?!" Nathan thought to himself

"Oh Cassidy told me..." at the mention of his name Jessi's eyes were filled with anger "...well I gotta say, that makes you 2 a lot less weird in my book." Cassidy was hardly trustworthy

"Weird?" Jessi was still confused

"You know, the obvious sexual tension between you two..." Nathan looked at her "we had a poll going on when you will finally make out in the middle of the Latnok student lounge"

Jessi blushed. She did not realize her feelings for Kyle were this transparent.

"A poll?"

"Yeah I have 20 bucks saying it will happen by Wednesday. We could split the bounty you know..."

Nathan's crude humor was clearly lost on her.

"Its a joke. What I mean is Kyle clearly likes you..." Nathan said as he was opening his bottle

"Nathan don't!" Jessi suddenly yelled out. It was too late, as soon as Nathan opened the bottle the liquid exploded all over his face

"How did you?..."

"I manipulated the polarity of the soda in your bottle. The turbulence pushed the carbon dioxide to the surface..."

"How?..."

"I can manipulate the polarity of the cells in my body."

"So that time my laptop got ruined?..."

"It was me" Jessi gave him her mischievous smile

"And that other time..."

"Yup"

"And the time before that when..."

"All me Nate" Jessi tilted her head and was looking at Nate curiously. She was wondering what he would do. Nathan processed the information. Jessi has been pulling pranks on him all week. He wasn't angry, a little jealous maybe – that would be a kick ass skill to have!

"Well then, you would not mind if I do this" With these words Nathan started spraying Jessi with what remained in his coke bottle. Jessi did not panic and retaliated from her own bottle. It was fun. For the first time since her fight with Kyle she was laughing.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Don't worry guys, I am not giving up on Kessi! But Kyle does have some thinking to do, and Jessi in my story will be closer to Sarah from chapter 5 rather than a helpless damsel in need of rescue. Hope you will enjoy the developing dynamics. **

**Next chapter will be lighter, and will include Declan and Foss's adventures in Europe and Jessi getting herself in silly trouble. Coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 Blast from the past

Blast from the past

**Let me know what you think about Foss and Jessi in this chapter. They are a bit off character - I hope they are still credible - if you guys feel strongly about them I might adjust the story a little bit. Charlie on the other hand will not appear in the story again, so if he is off character, I guess that is ok.  
**

**Also we are getting into some action/spy scenes. Let me know how you like them this far - I plan to have more action coming up as the bad guys plot their vicious plots against our protagonists.  
**

**Please review - it is a great motivator. Gasp I might hit a 100 reviews with this chapter!**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way. All the characters and events are fictional.**

Declan and Foss were standing outside an old apartment building on the outskirts of Minsk. Declan looked around. Last 3 days have been a rush.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Flashback:

"Hey kid" Foss greeted Declan as he walked in

"What is this about Foss?"

"Well as you know I have been protecting Kyle for years now. But I will not be here forever, and we cannot leave Kyle's safety to chance. I was hoping you will agree to take over once I get old."

"Why me?" Declan was surprised

"Well we cannot trust Kyle's safety to government agencies or mercenaries," Foss cringed at the thought "and you have shown to be a loyal friend to him in the past."

"Besides, I see myself in you when I was younger" Foss smiled slightly "I have seen you in action – the adrenaline rush, the excitement of a well executed plan, the intensity of the pursuit" he looked at Declan "...you cannot tell me you do not enjoy it."

Declan considered it for a second. With his basketball career over, he did not know what to do with his future. The idea of become an international man of mystery was very appealing.

"So where do we start" He asked

"Meet Jim Foss" Foss handed him a passport "your new alias."

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Dimitry!" Foss greeted his old friend "Давно не виделись старина!" In fluent Russian with just a trace of American accent

"А пацан кто?" Dimitry asked pointing to Declan

"This is Declan, he works with me" Foss switched to English "the kid only speaks English"

Dimitry Semenov was a retired KGB colonel in his fifties. When Foss used to be in special forces, Dimitry was his contact in Eastern Europe. In the nineties, Dimitry was connected to sales of military hardware on the black market, in particular espionage equipment like the cameras found in the Trager household. If there was somebody who could shed a light on the source of their problems it was him.

"Well come on in!" Dimitry invited them to his apartment. Without asking he took 3 shot glasses filled them with vodka and said "To you health"

"I suppose it is a cultural thing" Declan thought and accepted the shot.

For the next 30 minutes Dimitry and Foss reminisced about their old missions. Declan found it hard to follow at first, but it boiled down to fighting spies from agencies he has never heard of, car chases in cities he could not find on the map, and gun fights against unsurmountable odds. It sounded awesome!

Finally 5 or 6 vodka shots deep Foss finally asked

"I believe you received my message. Here are the cameras we talked about."

"Ah yes, just as I thought, looks like Muha12" Dimitry examined the camera. "Very hard to detect. We used to have all your embassies covered in these" he bragged to Declan

Declan wanted to snap back but decided against it. "That guy could be dangerous" he thought and kept quiet

"Muha means fly in Russian. To an untrained eye, these look like tiny flies. The signal they send out is barely traceable unless you know what you are looking for. There is not much demand for these anymore. You see, most industrial espionage can be accomplished with less precise equipment. These cameras are only needed if your target has very sophisticated jamming equipment."

"Or if your target is Kyle" Declan blurted. Foss kicked him under the table "This kid needs way more training" he thought

Dimitry continued. He did not seem to care who Kyle was.

"You are in luck. Only a small number of these cameras have been sold in the last year. Roughly a dozen batches. The information comes at a cost, of course."

"Of course" said Foss and opened the briefcase he has been carrying. Declan's heart skipped a beat. The briefcase was filled with new Euro bills.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey Andy!" Josh said excitedly. He was at the Rack talking to Andy over video chat. "Ready for our G-force match?"

"Sorry Josh, I can only stay for 5 minutes, … Josh are you ok!?"

"Gah!" Josh almost fell from his chair. Jessi sneaked up and was standing a foot behind him. Last time he saw her, was 3 days ago when she paralyzed Kyle and took off running. He would not have wanted to meet her in a dark alley that day.

"Hi Josh" Jessi said cheerfully "Andy, nice to see you again"

Andy always liked Jessi. Jessi was very odd for sure, but Andy hated girls who were cliché. Jessi was like a breath of fresh air.

"Jessi, you still tutoring Josh?" Andy chuckled "I heard he needed some help in geography"

Josh was waving at Andy in fear. Last time Jessi tutored him she had him doing push ups every time he made a mistake.

"Trager are we playing or what?" One of their on-line opponents said thought the microphone. "Or are you chickening out?"

"Is this a contest?" This sparked Jessi's interest. She never played video games before.

"Wow! Jessi you are missing out on the best teenager experience out there!" Josh stared at her in disbelief. "Well second best..." Josh stopped. He remembered last time he mentioned that topic "Common I ll teach you"

Jessi pulled up the controller and signed up as 'XX'

"A lot better that 'I_LUV_Amanda' – Kyle's screen name" Josh thought to himself

It took Jessi 10 minutes to master the game. Kyle was good, but he was never that good.

"How did you do that?!" Josh asked after she managed another impossible shot

"Thats easy, the game itself only has 17 variables, 'I_pwn_noobs' is very aggressive, there was a 85% probability he would run in with his guns blazing. 'loVes_too_smoUch' on the other hand has been taking 3 second breaks every 30-42 seconds. My guess he took one hand of his controller to take a sip of soda. That made him vulnerable."

"Uh huh" Josh responded. "I really need to start a Jessi file" he thought to himself.

"Trager are you botting" one of their opponents finally asked

"What does botting mean?"

"You are so good they think you are a computer program" Josh answered with respect

Jessi smiled. She leaned over the microphone and said "Hey boys. Ready to lose to a girl?"

..............................................................................................................

A small crowd gathered around them. Most of them were Josh's guy friends. They have never seen anyone so good. A computer program playing G-force would be able to react a lot faster than a human, and optimize all it's moves based on the variables of the game. Jessi could do that and more. She learned the behavior of her opponents, and seemed to know what move they would make before they knew themselves.

"I think I will kill you with a shotgun this time" she taunted her opponents "told ya" she laughed as 'loVes_too_smoUch' digital character was shot in the head.

"Dude, she just told him exactly how she was going to kill him, and then killed him!" One of the guys in the audience admired

"Dude!"

The game was hardly challenging, but Jessi enjoyed winning, and she enjoyed the attention.

"Marry me!" One of the opponents exclaimed when the match was over.

"Hey, thats my sister you are talking to!" Josh was suddenly feeling defensive. Jessi clearly had a lot of potential for awesome.

"Four words Jessi: World Series of Video Games" Josh came up with a new scheme to make money of his super human siblings "You would kick so much ass!"

"Yeah you are just a killing machine!" One of the audience members added

Suddenly Jessi's expression went from excitement and laughter to cold hard hatred. She froze in space.

Jessi Taylor was gone. She was once again 781228 code name XX.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Flashback

ZZYX labs. Jessi was back in the tank. Several men were hovering around her.

"Excellent, load simulation 328" William Kurn said calmly

"Impossible" One of the lab techs said at the results. "This is the first mistake XX has made in 327 simulations"

Kurn looked the results over. The simulation loaded into Jessi's brain was that of the assassination of a Middle Eastern leader. Her optimum course of action differed from that of the program they were provided by the Black Ops. He ran the variables a few times through other computers. Finally he exclaimed:

"Just as I thought. Your friends from Black Ops missed a variable. Bodyguard 34 body language is indeed consistent with betrayal." Kurn paused. "When it comes to military tactics I don't think their word is the ultimate authority anymore."

"Our nation's military doctrine will be dictated by a 14 year old girl." A guy in a suit who was previously silent said from the shadows. "Scary"

"Mr. Smith, this is not a 14 year old girl, this is the most advanced piece of technology in the world. It is an efficient killing machine" Kurn replied to the stranger "load simulation 329".

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Charlie Tanner walked into the room with 2 of his buddies. There appeared to be some sort of a commotion. He realized there was a girl staring into space with a blank stare. A crowd of about a dozen people gathered around her trying to figure out what was going on. He recognized the girl. Jamie, no Jenny, eh whatever her name is, was a friend of Kyle's. Well friends would be putting it mildly, rumor had it Kyle cheated with her on Amanda. Instantly Charlie saw an opportunity – if he could hook up with this girl he would get back at Kyle. Besides Jenny was at least an 8. Especially if she would stop dressing like she just came from a funeral.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing hanging out with all these losers?" He said as he came over to Jessi and stopped in front of her. Jessi was looking at him with her head slightly tilted and an expression of curiosity.

"Charlie stay away from Jessi!" Josh said menacingly. He was feeling protective, and Jessi was clearly in one of her "alien moods".

"Jessi, thats what it was!" Charlie thought to himself. Jessi was still staring at him curiously. Her stare resembled that of an infant seeing a puppy for the first time. Taking that as a good sign he put one arm on her shoulder and pushed Josh away with his other hand.

"Get lost Trager" Charlie snapped back at Josh "What do you say we ditch this joint" he turned back to Jessi. Jessi was now looking at him with a trace of conflict in her face. She was trying to guess his intentions. With her other hand she slowly took his hand grabbing her shoulder. Suddenly she was able to read his mind. Jessi's expression changed to fear as she grabbed his hand and twisted it sending Charlie to the floor screaming in pain.

The crowd gasped in awe. Charlie stood up and stretched out his arms.

"Oh this is not over bitch" Charlie was not going to get humiliated like that! His two buddies walked up next to him. Jessi's expression changed from fear to anger. She was still standing in place waiting to see what happens.

"Charlie let it go!" Lori walked into the Rack, and was terrified at the scene. She recognized the expression on Jessi's face. It was if a switch was pulled in Jessi's head, and she was no longer the odd yet likable teenager she lived with for a few month, but a tigress that escaped from the zoo and was circling her prey. "This could get ugly" She thought to herself.

"Fatty, don't worry, all your little house mate here needs to do is apologize, or she is in trouble."

"I am not worried about her, I am worried about you moron" Laurie snapped back.

Charlie was a notorious bully. None of the boys watching the scene wanted to intervene. Finally Josh waked up next to Jessi and took a defensive stance. He was not sure if he was more scared of Charlie and his buddies or Jessi. Jessi sensed no danger from Josh and allowed him to get closer.

One of the bullies sneaked up on Josh, and grabbed him in a bear hold as Charlie ran up to Jessi and tried to grab her by the wrists. As he took his last step he shifted the weight of his body to his right leg. In that moment Jessi yanked his right hand forward, and with the full force of her body kicked his right leg right below the kneecap. The kinetic energy of his own motion did the rest. Charlie's leg broke with a loud snap.

Charlie fell down on the floor screaming in agony. Jessi stared at him intently. Clearly he was no longer a threat. She looked at Charlie's posse. Watching their leader go down so quickly, the two friends of Charlie started backing away.

"Jessi are you okay!" Lori ran up to her and stopped a few feet away. "Common snap out of it" Lori said softly. Jessi looked at Lori. The sight of a human being concerned for her well-being brought out something in Jessi. Slowly her hard gaze softened, and sentient thought returned to her. Long suppressed memories of her life before she got out of the tank were now with her. She looked at Lori in confusion.

"Lori?" "What is happening?"

Losing all fear Lori approached and hugged her

"Common, I ll buy you a smoothie"

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"They are all staring" Jessi was getting embarrassed. She and Lori were sitting on the patio drinking smoothies.

"Jessi, you just beat up the school bully and beat them all in that silly video game" Lori laughed. "All the 14 year old boys will worship you from now on" she said half jokingly

"So what happened?"

"I remembered what happened to me before I left ZZYX." "They made me into a killer, downloaded all kinds of military tactics into my brain..." Jessi's voice was breaking "Kyle resisted their program but I did not. I am a monster..."

"Thats not true!" Lori looked her in the eyes "What you did was self defense" Jessi was still not convinced "Of all the people in that room you only hurt Charlie – the guy who needed to be put into his place. He got so much worse after Amanda broke up with him – I think she was the only thing keeping his ego in check." "He deserved what happened."

"Who am I to choose who deserves to be punished" Jessi thought to herself. But she appreciated Lori looking out for her.

"How is everyone back at the house?"

"You mean how is Kyle?" Lori winked at her. Jessi smiled slightly.

"He needs his Jessi fix. He will never admit it, but I see it in his eyes. He misses you, and he feels horrible about your fight."

"I miss him too..." Jessi's face lit up when she thought about Kyle

"Jessi I don't care what my mom says, I think you guys are perfect for each other. You need to fight for Kessi!"

"Kessi?"

"Kyle and Jessi" Lori said "Its sounds kind of cute doesn't it?"

"He loves Amanda..." Jessi said with sadness

"Amanda was his first girlfriend, on some level he will always care for her. But there is no passion left there. He is used to her, to being in the relationship, having somebody to lean on, to calling her girlfriend. She is the safe choice, thats it." Lori's voice was sad "like Mark is mine..." she thought to herself.

"So what am I?" Jessi asked

"Honey, you are anything but safe" Lori laughed

**Don't worry, Jessi will still be a sweetheart in my story. You just really, really do not want to make her angry... Especially now, that she remembered all her military training. Don't worry, Kyle will get very different, but still effective skills of his own. **

**Next chapter will be pretty cool. Lots of Kessi, we get another glimpse into Taylor's plan, Adam visits Kyle in a dream, and hopefully a nice cliffhanger.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Deja Vu part 1

Deja Vu part 1

**I am trying a few different things in this chapter and next (next one is Deja Vu part 2). In particular I am narrating the events out of chronological order, to stress out the importance of the 2 days in Kyle's life. **

**Please review and let me know how I did!**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way. All characters and events are fictional.**

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Sometime in the past or in the future in the Trager household....**

_I woke up in the middle of the night. There was a sound of somebody trashing around. As I listened for heartbeats, I realized it was Jessi – her heartbeat was fast and irregular. I went up to her room to see what happened._

Kyle sat down by her side and gently touched her arm.

"Jessi?"

Suddenly Jessi stretched her arm out and grabbed him by the neck.

"Jessi!"

Jessi woke up and pulled her hand back.

"God!"

"Its okay"

"What happened?"

"I heard you trashing around" "It was just a bad dream"

"It was horrible... I was at Latnok... and ... I don't really remember" her voice was breaking

"Well it's over now. Are you okay?" Kyle said and put his hand over hers.

"Thank you for checking on me" Jessi said with a look of hope in her eyes. They looked each other in the eyes for a few moments. Jessi ran her hand over his. Kyle put his other hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will not let them hurt you again." Kyle gently pushed her back until she was laying in bed.

Jessi still looked shocked by her nightmare, and her pulse was excessive.

"We will figure this out" He started petting her left hand with his other hand. Her skin was soft to the touch.

"Thanks for being so good to me. Others would have abandoned me by now" She said with a slight smile.

"Jessi don't say that!" He leaned in and hugged her "I told you, I will never abandon you." As they were close, the smell of her hair was overpowering his other senses. He held her tightly with one hand and ran the other through her hair.

"What happened to you is not you fault." "None of it." "You are wonderful." Jessi's heartbeat became more regular, although it was still high. Kyle's heart accelerated and was beating in unison with hers. Jessi was starting to project feelings of happiness through their link. They both stayed in the hug for a while. Neither wanted to move.

Finally Kyle pulled back and cupped Jessi's cheek with his hand. She looked at him with gratitude in her eyes. There was something magnetic about her eyes, it was always so hard to look away. Most people attempt to hide their emotions, putting forth a mask to disguise what they truly feel. But not her, you could always peek into her soul through those eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Jessi asked as Kyle kept looking at her mesmerized

"I am just admiring your eyes" Kyle said with a smile

Jessi smiled back at him. Her smile was so beautiful, so pure, Kyle could not stay back anymore. He kissed her gently on the lips. Soon, they both lost themselves in that kiss. Jessi's hands were running across his back apprehensively at first but he projected a spike of happiness through their link after every one of her touches. She pulled Kyle's shirt over his back, and threw it into the corner of the room. Her hands were now caressing Kyle's torso as he was passionately kissing her lips, her face, her neck.

Kyle carefully started pulling Jessi's top off while looking at her for signs. Jessi smiled in agreement. For a second she was laying there in her pajama bottoms and her bra as Kyle was admiring her strong, yet feminine body and gently tracing her curves with his fingers.

"Hello Kyle." "Jessi" Adam Baylin said as he appeared out of nowhere

Astounded Kyle looked away from Jessi and looked towards Adam

"Adam?! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Kyle was upset to be interrupted

"I am not really here – I am a manifestation of your subconscious. So is she."

Kyle looked at Jessi. She smiled and ran her fingers through Kyle's hair.

"But my last dream about Jessi was real. How do you know this one is not?" Kyle looked at Adam again

"Last one was, sure. But you remember this moment don't you? This is not what happened. You checked in on her, she wanted you to stay, but you did not."

"I was afraid"

"Afraid? She doesn't look scary, does she?"

Jessi was frozen in his memory, looking at Kyle with a combination of hope and desire.

" I was not afraid of what she might do. I feared that I would lose control, that I would not be able to control my emotions."

"Complete control is not always a good thing Kyle. If you are planning your emotions ahead of time, are your emotions even real?" Kyle did not answer

"The irony of life is that you were afraid to do something you would regret, and now you regret not doing it."

"Is that what you are here to tell me?"

"No, I think you know why I am here." Adam looked at Kyle intensely

"I want to understand what happened between Jessi and I in the last 36 hours"

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Taylor's office, 36 hours before the dream**

"Ah Nathan come on in." Bryan was sitting in his office reading the 'Wall Street Journal'. "How is our little project progressing?"

"I am really close, I will consult with Jessi later on today, but I think I got it." Nathan waited for a second to formulate his question

"Boss, I am worried. Once we hack into the exchange, you will be able to force other accounts to sell you stocks at below the market price, and buy from you at above the market price." He looked at Taylor

"But the authorities would be onto us very quickly"

"You are right." Taylor looked at him with a smile. "Which is why this is not the plan"

Nathan was clearly confused

"Look at the newspaper, what do you see?" Taylor handed him his copy

"Yesterday's stock performance?"

"Exactly. So if you had that information 2 days ago, what would you do?"

"I would buy the stocks that are about to go up the most of course... But how is that relevant? We cannot see the future." Nathan was looking at him intently

"Hacking into the server directly would allow us to see any market orders 30-50 milliseconds before they are received by the exchange. Effectively we will see that far into the future compared to anyone else."

"That does not seem like much."

"It is enough, trust me." Taylor handed him an envelope "Consider this an advance"

Nathan opened the envelope. Inside was an account statement. It was a large number.

"It is your new account in the Cayman Islands. You are identified only by your account number and password – which you are welcome to change of course. Completely untraceable."

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Trager household, 35 hours before the dream**

_Faith involves believing something without empirical proof and often against reason. After my fight with Jessi I had a dream that she knocked on my window, like she has done so many times before, and I told her exactly how I felt. I have come to believe that it wasn´t a dream, but a premonition, a portend of things to come. Predicting the future is impossible in relativistic physics – at the subatomic level the world is governed by random variables. Besides, I would have to predict Jessi – an impossible task. Yet for some reason I believed my dream would come true. _

Kyle chuckled at the idea of anyone being able to predict Jessi. He proceeded to pour himself some cereal.

"We have got to hang out later! I need to learn those sweet moves!" Josh was in his room talking to somebody on the phone

"Oh common Kyle would never teach me that stuff" Josh responded "You were amazing, like Uma Thurman in Kill Bill amazing!"

"What am I not supposed to teach Josh?" Kyle thought as he listened to the conversation from downstairs while eating his breakfast. He did not mean to evesdrop, but Josh was so exited, he was borderline yelling.

"Oh is it Jessi, let me talk to her" Lori walked into Josh's room "Hey hun, are you feeling any better"

_I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I have not talked to Jessi in 5 days 12 hours 32 minutes and 15 seconds. I wondered if she was ok, if she needed me to be here for her, to hold her in my arms... I missed the melody of her voice, the excitement she projected through our link while discovering life. Yet it seemed she was fine without me. Maybe Nicole was right. Maybe Jessi needed to be apart from me to be happy. But there was something she missed. I was not happy apart from Jessi. _

"I should not do this" he thought and tried to tune out.

Kyle focused on his cereal.

"Oh yeah that would look so good on you, he will totally love it" He heard Lori say about 5 minutes later "K, cya hun" She said as she walked into the kitchen

"Morning Kyle" Lori said as she saw him. Kyle just nodded absentmindedly

_Jessi did not ask about me, she did not even want to talk to me. Does she hate me that much after what I have done? Have I hurt her so much, that she was moving on with somebody else? But with whom? Nathan?! Of all people..._

There was a tear in his eye. Quickly he shifted the polarity of his body to dehydrate his eyes.

"Last thing I need is for the family to see me like this" He thought

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Somewhere in Seattle 33 hours before the dream**

Grace was having a video conference with a few of her allies.

"Taylor's resources are growing exponentially. How?" Grace asked into her monitor

"Its XX. She is cooperating with him. In the last 2 weeks she discovered several cures to important diseases. He sold the research to medical corporations for millions."

"Well we knew that!" Grace was getting impatient "That money went to Latnok budget"

"Mrs. Kingsley if I may. Taylor has been selling that research at a price much below what it is really worth. I believe those corporations are paying him on the side."

"Bryan Taylor the humanitarian... I knew that was not his motivation. But if all he wants is money, why does he need Latnok?"

The room was quiet for a few moments

"Either way we cannot let Taylor turn Latnok into a corporation. We have larger goals!" One of the previously silent members said

"Jessi is our real problem, I do not see why we need her alive?" A voice with a British accent said bluntly

"Killing XX would be premature. She may be an inconvenience, but she is inferior to XY in every possible way. Her death would only push XY to work with Taylor." Grace paused

"Taylor is a sentimental fool, he would never kill XX himself just because they share snippets of DNA, even if he would not hesitate to kill any of us. XY knows it. If XY is pushed to cooperate with Taylor, we can kiss our agenda good bye. For obvious reasons we will not be able to kill XY as well."

Grace's logic seemed compelling enough for the group.

"So what are you going to do?" Same british guy asked

"Under no circumstances can we allow for both XY and XX to work together with Taylor. I will do the same thing I did 18 years ago. They may have IQ in the stratosphere, but they are still teenagers with hormones Michael."

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Taylor's house 29 hours before the dream**

Nathan knocked on the door. He was still shocked by the amount of money Taylor gave him so non-chalantly. But he needed Jessi's help to complete the project. The hard part was not letting her know what the project was all about.

"Oh hello Nate!"

"Hey aaaa.... Jessi"

Jessi was standing at the door wearing only a bath towel. Nathan could not help but admire how good she looked with so little on. She had the body of a model, yet she had the brains of... well, lets not go there.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" He told himself

"You really should cover up before you open the door." he started "there are some weird guys out there"

"Weird, you said I was weird" She looked at him curiously

"Ahem... never mind, why don't I get us some beers while you change"

"I am not 21"

"Neither am I, but that never stopped me before" He said as he finally walked away

"You do not need this right now Nathan!" He had to remind himself again. Getting involved with Bryan Taylor's daughter could be very dangerous.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Trager's house 27 hours before the dream**

"Oh hello Amanda" Steven opened the door

"Hello Mr Trager. My mom said Mrs Trager called and invited me for dinner."

"Come on in" he said "Nicole must have forgotten to tell me" he thought

As the family sat down for for dinner Steven decided to confront Josh.

"What is it I hear of you getting into a fight!" He asked his son

"Dad I had to protect Jessi from Charlie! She is like my sister."

"Protect her is a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Lori laughed "You just stood there and watched her beat him up"

"Is she ok, I should have been there!" Kyle finally was out of his trance. Amanda was a little hurt at how concerned Kyle was with Jessi. She tried to disguise it best she could.

"Oh dude, she is fine. She has the best kung fu moves I have ever seen." Josh said excitedly "No offense Kyle"

"Why would I be offended?" Kyle thought

"Yeah she called this morning. She is totally fine, even a little perky." Lori said

_I have gotten good at disguising my feelings, but this moment was a challenge even for me. I have been avoiding the thought that Jessi did not want to talk to me, while bonding with Josh and Lori. Maybe I was just being selfish. Why should Jessi wait for me to decide between her and Amanda? She is a beautiful girl who is selfless and kind. She can certainly find a boyfriend. I should want her to be happy! Why was the idea of her being 'perky' making me so sad?_

Kyle let out a sigh. He never considered the possibility of Jessi rejecting him before. Collecting the rest of his will power he managed to put up a happy front. For the next half an hour the conversation got a lot lighter, as Amanda was discussing her latest concert.

"Kyle?" Amanda asked for the second time

"I am sorry what?" Kyle was still deep in thought and did not hear the question

"What did you think about my Beethoven solo?" Amanda repeated slightly hurt – why wasn't Kyle paying attention to her?

"Oh I liked it a lot" he said still distracted "Although the Do note 1 minute 15 seconds in is too strong"

Kyle stopped himself - "Since when do I criticize Amanda's music?" he thought

After dinner Lori caught up with Kyle while bringing back dishes.

"So Kyle I know why you are so upset." She looked at him with a smirk

"You do?" Kyle blushed slightly. He thought he disguised his emotions well

"Don't worry, Jessi does want to talk to you. She just wanted to do it face to face, and not over the phone."

Kyle's worries were gone, he let out a happy smile. Lori looked at him satisfied

"Aww you guys will make such a cute couple!"

_I blushed again. Was my choice so obvious? But I needed to make it up to Amanda – I was really rude to her throughout dinner._

"Hey Amanda, would you like to hang out for a bit?" Kyle asked and invited her to his room

_.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

**Taylor's house 24 hours before the dream.**

Nathan and Jessi have been working on their computer algorithm for a while. Obtaining the information to finish the project came at a cost. Nathan's ego was severely bruised – clearly Jessi was a lot smarter. And she did not have any reservations about rubbing it in his face. But at least she was not as condescending as Kyle. "I hate that guy" he thought suddenly.

"I need to go change" Jessi said suddenly "The rain will be over in 20 minutes. I am going to see Kyle" she said with a smile

"Oh you are a meteorologist now?" Nathan said sarcastically. "Oh I guess she is..." He thought to himself

15 minutes later she came out of her room. Jessi was wearing a white sleeveless summer dress that complemented her figure perfectly. A touch of make up brought out the contrast between her dark features and the dress itself. She looked amazing. Nathan's jaw dropped. His palms started sweating profusely, and his heart rate accelerated.

"Anything wrong?" Jessi thought Nathan was scared of something

"No... nothing at all... you look nice... I need another beer..."

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Half a mile from Trager's house 22 hours before the dream.**

Jessi was walking towards Kyle's house with a happy smile on her face. Her heart started beating faster. Her exitement triggered a car alarm in a van parked nearby. "Calm down Jessi!" she told herself. As she got closer, Amanda's dog started barking at her. It was 11:43 at night.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter wraps up this one – should be done soon.**

**Some aspects of the plot are supposed to still be a mystery: how is Grace going to try to separate Kyle from Jessi, why does Bryan need Latnok, and what happens once Jessi reaches the Trager house.**

**But if my plot is confusing (it makes sense in my head lol), feel free to ask in the reviews and I ll post it in the notes.**

**If you are wondering which dream of Kyle's predicts the future, reread the first paragraph of Chapter 6, and the last paragraph of this chapter :).**


	10. Chapter 10 Deja Vu part 2

Deja Vu part 2

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way. All characters and events are fictional.  
**

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Trager´s house 24 hours before the dream**

"Hey Amanda, would you like to hang out for a bit?" Kyle asked and invited her to his room

Amanda and Kyle sat in the tub across from each other.

¨I am sorry I ve been so distant today – I have a lot on my mind.¨

"Jessi?" Amanda asked with poorly disguised disappointment

"I am worried about her."

"Didn't you hear – she sent Charlie to the hospital – she can take care of herself!" Amanda said coldly.

.

"Amanda!" Kyle did not expect her to be this cold "There is something I did not tell you..." His tone became milder

"I did a lot of research on Latnok these past few days – hacked into several of their protected websites, researched the members who I knew were at one point senior members."

"What did you find?"

"Well it seems like a lot of the members I knew of are retired..." Kyle paused "But I did stumble across some of their secret communications with each other." "It sounds like most of them considered Jessi a failed experiment, a mistake..." Kyle's voice was breaking – he has yet to tell Jessi he did not believe that to be true.

"That sounds harsh" said Amanda

"It is worse than that..." Kyle's voice was breaking "Whoever is after us is a lot more ruthless than I thought..." Amanda could hear tears in his voice "They seem to want me alive, but if they consider Jessi dangerous for their agenda they could..."

Kyle could not finish. The thought of Latnok killing Jessi was too much to handle.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed "Can't you stop them, you are like superman?" Amanda felt horrible – all this time she thought Kyle was just dealing with their little love triangle

"I am afraid I don't know who they are or what they want – all I have is a few names of their former leaders." "She is safe for now, I am just afraid I will not be able to protect her if..."

"Kyle" Amanda said firmly "If there is anyone in the world who can figure this out its you!"

.

_Talking to Amanda was always so easy. I felt as though a giant weight was lifted from my shoulders. I could not confide in my family, and Foss, my guardian angel, was still in Europe chasing phantom leads. I trusted Foss with my life, but he was a very ruthless man. A year ago at ZZYZX he knew Jessi was alive in the tank, yet he choose to blow up the facility anyway. I was afraid that Jessi, and anybody else for that matter were just "collateral damage" to him. I would rather die myself, than sacrifice any of my friends to ensure my safety. If I believed that end justifies the means, I would be no better than Latnok or Madacorp themselves. Amanda seemed to understand exactly how I felt. I had no idea who the people behind the attacks on me where, nor when would they strike again, yet somehow Amanda dissuaded me from my worries. Sitting across from Amanda I felt at peace, as I did after Madacorp was taken out. That time was the happiest time of my life, a time where my biggest worry was the color of my date's dress for the prom. It happened only a few month ago, yet it was no longer possible to come back to that idyllic state. _

"Kyle are you thinking about something else?" Amanda inquired as he was not paying much attention

"Is it Jessi?" She added with apprehension

"No" Kyle admitted honestly "I just miss the old days" he said and embraced her

Amanda cuddled next to Kyle. There was a change in him she did not understand. But he was still her "prince charming". Putting her hands on his chest she closed her eyes deep in thought.

_I remembered the night a few month ago when Amanda came over to spend the night. We were huddled in the tub just as we are now. She had just told her mother she was quiting the conservatory – and was grounded for it. Jessi on the other hand was upset that I would not play Sarah's record. Now as before Jessi was mad at me for spending time with Amanda. Yet something felt different. I listened to Amanda's heartbeat for clues. By then she was asleep._

The clock showed 11:43 at night.

_My senses were wide awake. I sensed a smell of ozone in the air after a light rain. The temperature was 73 Fahrenheit. Somehow the moment seemed familiar, as if I was reliving it from before. I blocked out Amanda's heart beat to listen for clues. Amanda's dog barking outside, car alarm going off in the distance, a faint sound of heartbeat moving away from my window... I knew where I remembered the moment from before – the dream I had about Jessi. I got out of my tub and opened the window. Jessi was long gone. Only one thing remained – the picture of Adam and Sarah outside the diner. I was right, my dream did predict the future, and it seemed that Jessi saw the same dream. But what changed? The answer was obvious. Amanda was sleeping in my tub. _

…_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

**Taylor's house 20 hours before the dream**

Nathan was sitting in front of the monitor putting the final touches on his project.

"Time to get paid baby!" He said at his screen as he pressed enter. The algorithm went to work. It has successfully bypassed the firewalls of the London Stock Exchange. "Booyah!" he yelled out

"Bang" Jessi opened the door and slammed it with a loud bang. She was in tears, her makeup long ruined. Without looking at Nate she ran to her room and fell on her bed face down convulsing in tears.

"Jessi are you okay?" he stood in the doorway

"I...." "...had a dream about Kyle...." "but it was all a lie..." it took her almost 20 seconds to pronounce the next phrase "...he chose Amanda..."

Nathan felt really bad for Jessi. The girl clearly had a tough life, and now she was rejected by that boyscout. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

.

"Jessi I am so sorry!" "For what its worth, I think you are a far cooler chick then Amanda"

Jessi turned around and gave him a hug

"Nate I appreciate it, but you don't have to lie." "You were interested in Amanda when you first met us both."

"Well, you see, I was looking for more of a short term relationship..." Nate was not sure how to explain the concept of a one night stand without making himself look like a jerk.

"Besides you scared the living hell out of me" "I thought you could break me in half if I said the wrong thing."

"I probably could..."

.

"You are not helping your case here" Nathan smiled at her. She smiled back slightly

"Jess, Amanda is very... ordinary. She is a nice girl and all, but she is plain boring. Hell, I think getting knocked out by her was the only exciting thing about that relationship."

Jessi let out a slight laugh.

"Aren't you the gentleman!" she taunted him

"Don't remind me! Look, I have no idea why Kyle would choose her over you..." Jessi looked into his eyes: he was being honest "I meet girls like her all the time, but you, you Jess are certainly one of a kind, and I don't just mean your IQ..."

Nathan paused... somehow he felt his lips drawn to hers... Jessi responded and they kissed each other. Kissing Jessi felt wonderful, but wrong at the same time.

Nate was a good kisser – he has had some practice, but he pulled back after a little bit

"Jessi, I..."

"What's the matter, were you just saying those things to make me feel better?" tears were coming back to her eyes

"No, I meant it... Jessi, I think I like you... but I know you are still hopelessly in love with Kyle" She smiled. He was right. "If something were to happen... I think you would regret it later"

.

"I guess I misjudged you – you are a gentleman after all" she said and gave him a good bye hug

"Just having a moment of weakness Jess" Nathan joked weakly "I ll be an jerk again in no time"

.

On his way back Nathan thought about what happened. Having sex with a hot girl who was throwing herself at him would have been a no-brainer for him a month ago. "What is happening to me?" he thought as he wandered back to his dorm.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Outside Trager's house, 8 hours before the dream **

A Fedex employee rang the bell.

"I have an overnight mail delivery for Kyle Trager" He said at the door. "From a Jessica Taylor"

Within 10 seconds Kyle jumped out of his room and was signing the papers. Not even waiting for the messenger to leave he broke the envelope and read the letter.

_It took me 1.2 seconds to read the letter. 1.2 seconds that changed my life._

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

September 25th 1992

.

Hello Adam,

.

By the time you read this I will be long gone. We will not see each other again. I am done playing your stupid games, and being involved in your little love triangles. I get it, you don't care about me. If you did, I would not be second choice to Grace, to Latnok, to whatever Frankenstein monster you are building in that underground lab of yours.

.

When you proposed, you said that I was your world, your soul mate, the most important thing in your life. You know what the sad thing was? I believed you. Oh its Adam, he would never lie to me! Yeah right. For almost 6 month you kept the truth from me about ZZYX, and Grace and whatever 781227 is. Why? I ll tell you why. Because only your opinion ever mattered. I was just the crazy Sarah, your trophy girlfriend who should just sit at home and mind her own business. You never treated me as equal, and always dismissed me as impulsive, or irrational. A year ago I thought we were soul mates. Now I know better than to believe in such sentimental crap.

.

Well screw you and your God complex. Creating the perfect human being? Like that is ever going to work. Adam, you were special to me not because of your increased brainpower, but because of the decent human being I thought you were. Of course, cheating on your fiancée changed my opinion about that. Well for your information, last night I went home with a guy whose last name I didn't even know. And it felt good to finally be over you.

.

I always noticed how you looked at Grace, hell Bryan noticed too, and he is rational one of our trio. I think you had an affair with her for at least a year now, and you kept lying to me about it. Well the least you can do is stop lying to yourself now. If you like her, I will not stand between you two anymore. I just hope you don't hurt her as you hurt me.

.

Don't try to look for me: you will never find me. I was always better than you at hide and seek.

.

Goodbye forever,

Sarah.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_The letter was clearly written 17 years ago – the ink was that old. But there was a phrase written on the back of the letter with fresh ink. 2 words that held so much meaning. Deja Vu._

_._

_Deja Vu – already seen. Not only could I predict the future, I seemed unable to escape it. Adam warned me a few month ago that unless I put forth the effort, I would drive Jessi away much like what happened with Sarah. I thought I was different, I thought Jessi was different, I thought it would all work itself out on its own. And now I found myself sitting on my porch, wondering where it all went wrong. I have spent 6 days 15 hours 46 minutes and 34 seconds without Jessi, and it felt like an eternity. The thought of spending my entire life without her was overwhelming. _

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Somewhere in Seattle 6 hours before the dream

"How did XY take it?" asked Grace

"He was completely devastated – just sat on the porch with his head in his hands." Fedex employee was now standing in the room reporting to Grace

"Wow mother very impressive." A voice said from the microphone

.

"You have tapped into the Trager phone line to know when Jessi was going to see him. Then you invited Kyle's ex girlfriend over to Trager's house so that Kyle and Jessi cannot make up. And once you had confirmation that Jessi did not talk to Kyle from your surveillance team parked in the van outside you mailed a forged letter from Sarah breaking up with Adam. Did I miss anything?"

.

"That is almost it my boy. Except the letter was very real. It is the same letter I sent Adam on Sarah's behalf 17 years ago. Teenagers are so predictable."

"So what now?"

.

"XY is desperate and angry. He will focus all his energy on trying to uncover who is behind the attacks on him. All we have to do, is convince him it was Taylor, and XY will tear his organization apart. He may be naive, but he is the most powerful being on the face of the planet. For now." "Besides, Taylor does not wish to kill him which will provide XY with all the advantages he will need."

.

"And then we can proceed with project 881227 as planned."

"Yes, and you will finally be able to eliminate XX like you wanted to" Grace said coldly

…......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Back in the dream**

"No, I think you know why I am here." Adam looked at Kyle intensely

"I want to understand what happened between Jessi and I in the last 36 hours"

"You want to know whether you and Jessi will grow apart like me and Sarah?"

"Yes"

"So you decided you prefer Jessi over Amanda?"

Kyle was silent for a moment

"Well, I still do care about Amanda." "But Jessi, I don't think I can live without."

"I took Sarah for granted, assumed she will always be there, so long as I apologize to her in time whenever I screwed up. She was my constant. Sounds familiar?"

Kyle nodded silently

"So is it all over now? Is there no hope for us?"

"There is always hope, Kyle. Unless you are dead, of course."

Kyle paused.

"I am done sitting in my tub wallowing about the past."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will find whoever is threatening Jessi and I will make them pay!"

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**End of part 1 "The new approach". Part 2 "The web of lies" coming soon – it will be in the same story, just wanted to split it up somewhat (I am planning 3 parts total – my story became a lot longer than I anticipated). **

**.**

**I know, I know – :( for no Kessi making up yet. Don't blame me, blame Grace Kingsley! If the letter doesn't sound like Sarah, its because Sarah didn't write it. In my story arc Sarah was a lot more receptive to the creation of Kyle and Jessi than she was in the letter, but Grace didn't know about the creation of Jessi at the time.  
**

**.  
**

**Will Kyle uncover the plot in time, or will he destroy Bryan Taylor allowing Grace free reign over Latnok? And what about Bryan himself, surely he has something up his sleeve... **

**And Jessi, without Kyle guiding her on the path of kindness, will she do something she will regret when provoked by agents of Grace?**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Abs07 - I am trying to split up my words, I really am!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Chasing Shadows

Chasing Shadows

**The events depicted here are somewhat out of chronological order, it is a snapshot of the events of the next 3 weeks. Kyle is busy trying to uncover Grace's plot, while Declan and Foss are in Europe following the trail of the cameras Kyle uncovered. We also get another glimpse of Taylor's plan (you will not know the full plan until much later in the season).**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way. All events depicted are fictional.**

**..****........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Milan, Italy. A few days later.**

"Alright kid, are you ready?" Foss asked Declan as they were walking into a warehouse

"Sure" Declan wasn't ready. He was freaking out.

.

They walked into a warehouse. Inside several man were staring them down.

"Gilberto, how are you?" Foss greeted one of the man.

"Tom Foss, didn't expect to have you as a customer."

"Getting good fire arms is a pain in Europe these days." Foss opened his suitcase. It was filled with cash.

"Who is paying for all of this?" thought Declan

.

"Its a tough business." Gilberto agreed and proceeded to show Foss the 'goods'. He had firearms, fake passports, surveillance equipment: everything they needed.

Foss's cell phone rang.

.

"Now is not a good time Kyle!" he responded quickly.

"You are going to do what!? I told you to stay put!" Foss was getting angry.

"Excuse me gentleman." Foss walked outside to talk to Kyle

.

Declan looked around the room uncomfortably.

"So did you guys watch the world series last night. Pretty sweet game huh?"

The man stared at each other confused.

"You know baseball... Or do you guys only watch soccer?"

"Its called football!" One of the men answered angrily while adjusting safety on one of the guns

"Maybe I should just stay quiet." Declan thought to himself

.

"Unbelievable" Foss came back into the room. Kyle just told him that he would follow his own investigation in the states, while they were in Europe.

"That kid will get himself killed."

**....****.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**3 weeks later. Columbus, Ohio.**

.

Kyle knocked on a door.

"Emily Stone?" Kyle knocked on the door again "I have a few questions about Latnok"

.

_Over these three weeks I have learned my lesson. The people I faced were ruthless and untrustworthy. I had to be ready for betrayal every step of the way. I heard a faint clicking sound. Immediately I stepped to the right of the door. A second later a shotgun shell blew a hole in the door around where my stomach was a moment earlier. _

.

Kyle jumped on top of the door frame and suspended himself on the roof. A woman in her fifties opened the door and walked outside to see what was happening. Kyle jumped down, yanked the shotgun away from her hands and put his hand on her forehead. His blue penetrating eyes were staring right into hers.

.

"I AM NOT AFRAID. HE IS MY FRIEND. I TRUST HIM." A voice said inside her head.

.

"What a pleasant young man!" the woman thought to herself. Her dopamine and endorphin levels spiked setting out a feeling of euphoria.

"Hello, I am Emily" she said dazed

"Hello Emily, I'm Kyle"

"Would you like some tea?"

"I would love some Mrs Stone" Kyle said with a smile.

"Sorry about shooting at you earlier" she said with a guilty face  
"It's alright, you have to be careful, I understand" Kyle nodded understandingly

"I wish my kids were more like him." Emily thought to herself

.

_Jessi and I have long been able to communicate by linking our brainwaves directly. It was a dialogue, a sensory experience for both of us. Her brain waves were vastly more powerful than anyone else's: when she was around I could only tune into her. But the intensity of brainwaves, much like any force in the universe decays proportionally to the square of the distance between us. I haven't been near Jessi in 20 days 12 hours 34 minutes and 12 seconds. It has been even longer since I´ve talked to her.  
_

_._

Kyle sighted slightly at that thought. He missed his Jessi.

_._

_In the past I have read the minds of Adam Baylin and Steven's father. Being apart from Jessi for the first time in so long, I realized that influencing the thought patterns of other people was not physically difficult, but there was a moral dilemma. Jessi could choose to let me in, share her thoughts and feelings, or she could shut me out. Most people did not have that choice. As long as I concentrated, I could change their thought patterns, emotions and influence their hormonal levels. Controlling people in that way was not something I was comfortable with. I have decided to only use this ability when absolutely necessary, and only induce positive emotions in people I came in contact with._

…_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

**Taylor's apartment.**

_._

Jessi was sitting on the sofa curled up in a ball hugging her teddy bear and watching 'The Wedding Planner'. She was smiling and there was a single tear in her eye. Somebody knocked.

"Hey Jess, ready to go?" Nathan gave her a greeting hug

"Sure let me finish watching my movie" Jessi went back to the sofa

"Ugh another chick flick!" Nate said disappointingly

"Shh!" "This is the best part"

Nate sat down on the couch next to her. He clearly did not enjoy this movie genre. After a few minutes he couldn't take it.

"Alright let me sum it up for you. That guy will get together with that girl, and that guy will get together with J-Lo. And they will all live happily ever after"

Jessi playfully threw a pillow at Nathan. It didn't feel quite as playful to him as he nearly lost his balance from the force of the throw.

"Jess, you have been living on the coach for a week crying over Kyle. Enough is enough! I'm going to be a good friend and drag you out of here!"

Friendship... That wasn't quite what Nathan wanted, but there was a motivating factor.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Flashback**

.

Nathan walked into Bryan Taylor's office. There was a stranger inside standing motionless next to Taylor. He was at least 6'2 and had the build of an extra from '300'. He looked at Nathan coldly.

.

"Nate, good afternoon." Taylor looked at him

"Hello boss. What is going on?"

"You put me in a difficult position Nate..." Bryan paused "You are an extremely valuable employee" "But I am also an overprotective father."

.

Nathan started sweating. Bryan Taylor was a very intimidating man. "Crap" he thought to himself

"You kissed Jessi a few days ago." Nate's mouth went dry. "I have asked around, and your reputation with women is not exactly stellar" Taylor paused and looked at Nathan strictly.

.

"I don't think you are a good match for her."

"And who is? Kyle Trager?"

"Yes, well most likely"

"_Why does everyone think Kyle is so perfect?"_ Nate cringed in his mind. He really hated that guy.

"In case you haven't heard Kyle rejected her. You cannot exactly brainwash him to like her"

.

"You'd be surprised what I can do" Bryan thought to himself

.

"Let me worry about Kyle. For now he is exactly where I want him to be. Hundreds of miles away from our operation. In a few month we might have this talk again."

"So you want me to stay away from Jessi?"

"Oh, you are more than welcome to be friends with her. But if you do anything to hurt her... Well lets just say it is funny what outrageous amounts of money can buy."

"You are going to pay me to stop dating her?"

.

"Not quite. This is Ismael, Isha for short." The stranger standing next to Taylor acknowledged with a slight nod. "He spent 5 years in the Israeli Mossad. Covert operations. He used to make people disappear. Now he works for me..."

.

Bryan paused. Hardly the perfect father himself, he felt like a hypocrite giving Nathan the 'speech'. But Nathan was bad news as a boyfriend, and Taylor did care about Jessi. There was too much of Sarah in her – he could no longer see her just as XX, an asset, his ticket back to the top. She was his daughter, perhaps the only person in the world he cared about other than himself. For a second he felt guilty lying to Jessi about his long term goals. "She will thank me later" he thought to himself. In the long run Jessi needed to be with Kyle if his plan were to be successful. While Kyle's blond ex-girlfriend did not seem like much of a threat, Nate was quite charming, and could hinder those plans.

.

"You see where I am going with this?"

"Uh... well... uh.... f... friends is good... I need friends... yeah that could work..."

"Good talk, I am glad we agree."

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Emily Stone's house

.

"This tea is excellent" "You were saying about the leadership council."

"Ah yes. The Grey Council of Latnok is composed of 20 members. Majority vote determines the president and most order of business. Last I've heard Grace Kingsley was the president."

.

_Grace Kingsley. My biological mother was at some point in charge of Latnok. But my investigation seemed to lead me in a different direction._

.

"What about Bryan Taylor?"

"Oh Bryan. A strange guy, used to be very handsome back in the nineties." Emily winked at Kyle "What about him?"

"I have found several documents linking him to the murder of Sarah Emerson. I am afraid his people might try to hurt Jessi XX now that he no longer needs her." Kyle's voice was breaking again

"Pfft. Bullshit."

"What?" Kyle was taken aback by her sudden tone.

.

"Bryan is no saint. But the kid was practically in love with Sarah. There was a rumor that XX..." Kyle gave Emily a strict look, and she corrected herself "that Jessi was conceived in a night of passion rather than a laboratory experiment, and was put into the tank afterwards". Kyle was looking at her incredulously.

.

"He was defending his crazy idea how XX... Jessi I mean, would be the ying to XY's... your yang."

"The rest of us thought that she was a mistake, a misguided experiment" Her lights began to flicker, and her dishes started wobbling. Kyle had a spark of fury in his eyes.

"Wow take it easy Kyle. I have never met Jessi or Sarah. All I have seen are the reports."

"You see, being in the tank for 16 years not only developed the rational part of your brain, but the emotional part as well. Whatever emotions a normal person feels, yours are stronger, since your mind is more developed."

.

"The overwhelming emotion your mind is wired for is empathy, which makes you, well all that you are." She paused "In Jessi's case her emotions are more powerful and more destructive: passion, jealousy, revenge... We were afraid they would control her, turn her into..." Kyle was clearly having a hard time controlling his anger. Emily wondered how harmless this "prophet" really was.

"You like that... girl, don't you?"

"I do"

"Look, if you are looking for someone who is trying to hurt her, it is not Taylor, trust me. He may be a madman, but he considers her a daughter. Who gave you the documents in the first place?"

.

_I shared the information I had with her. I have been inside her brain, and I knew she was not lying. According to her, Taylor's plan somehow included both me and Jessi, which for the time being was harmless. In the past 2 weeks I have visited 5 former Grey Council members of Latnok. 2 of them seemed to have left a long time ago, and had no idea what was going on. But the other 3 provided me with identical information. That Bryan Taylor secretly took over, and was steering Latnok to murder, and cloning. They had documents, secret letters, meetings transcripts, in short all the proof I could want. Was Emily wrong about Taylor, or were the 3 people lying to me? But how?_

.

"John Peterson?" She looked at one of the memos "You went to see John Peterson?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Kyle, he is still a part of the Grey Council as far as I know."

"He told me he wasn't." Kyle was confused

"And you believed him?" This 'prophet' was quite naive

"I can tell when people are lying... I mean I thought I could."

"Well I suggest you use some of your charm on him. He can tell you more than I can."

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Taylor's house

.

"Jess, you have been living on the coach for a week crying over Kyle. Enough is enough! I'm going to be a good friend and drag you out of here!"

"But..."

"No buts. A bunch of my friends and I are going to play paint ball. Something tells me you'll like it!"

"Paint ball?"

"We split into teams, run around with fake guns and shoot balls of paint at each other. Last team standing wins."

"So I get to shoot at you?" A spark ran through Jessi's eyes.

"If you can!"

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**6 hours later on a bus returning from the paint ball range.**

.

"Gah" Nathan groaned in pain as Jessi put a bag of ice on his neck. Jessi had a guilty expression on her face.

"I had a head mask, and protective clothing shielding all but my neck. Guess where you shot me. THREE TIMES IN THE SAME SPOT!"

"Was there anything she wasn't good at?" - Nate thought to himself

.

Jessi gave him her best 'puppy' face.

"I am sorry Nate. You dared me." "You will be fine in 2 days"

"Argh"

"Oh stop being a baby Nate, the lady beat you fair and square." A dark-haired guy approached from the other side.

"You were amazing Jessi. If you ever want to play with us again, just give me a call."

"Aren't you afraid I ll kick your ass?"

The stranger laughed wholeheartedly.

"You are as dangerous as you are beautiful." Jessi smiled and blushed slightly.

"I learned my lesson the first time. I ll make sure I am on your team."

.

Jessi walked away to get some bandages.

"So whats her story Nate?" "She is a babe, is she seeing somebody?"

"Its complicated."

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Portland, Oregon**

.

A man in his forties was sitting in front of his computer screen having a video conference.

"...excellent, XY made no effort to communicate with XX. We have successfully split them up. John, how are things on your end?"

"I gave him a few leads to Taylor's offshore corporations. He should crack them in no time. Unfortunately it is just the tip of the iceberg. Taylor is a ghost, he..."

.

Suddenly his screen went dark. Somehow his computer got completely fried. A smoke was coming from the processor.

.

"Computer trouble?" Kyle XY was standing 3 feet behind him

"Holy crap you scared me Kyle. I was afraid it..." John stopped: he recognized the expression on Kyle's face. It was the same expression he had when he was about to kill Cassidy. Last time Jessi XX interfered. This time Jessi was 180 miles away...

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger! What is Kyle about to do? **

**.**

**And what is going on with Taylor? Is he ´good´or évil´? All I can say is that he is a complicated guy – keep an eye on him.**

**.**

**Also I hope you like Kyle´s new ability. When it comes to Kyle and Jessi fighting scenes I will shy away from telekinetic abilities (moving inanimate objects with their mind), and instead focus on telepathic abilities (influencing people´s minds) , as well as the ability to anticipate opponents every move (think Season 1, first half of Season 2 action scenes).**

**I feel it makes them more unique, and less cliché superheros, as well as being more realistic as far as I understand the laws of physics.**

**Spoiler: Jessi's ability will be quite different from Kyle's and it will be epic!**

**.**

**Review please! Next chapter is called 'The law of Attraction'. Should be fun. Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Law of Attraction

The law of Attraction

.

**Bleep denotes words that are censored on a family show :p. I will let the reader guess what they are. **_Italicized and underlined_** denotes Jessi's inner monologue, while just **_italicized_** is Kyle.**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way. All events depicted are fictional.**

* * *

¨Shit!¨ Grace Kingsley was furious

¨Do you think XY had something to do with this?¨

¨Peter, are you retarded? Healthy 43 year old man do get partial amnesia for no reason, and just happen to forget everything about XY, XX and the gestation experiment, but remember everything else about their lives. This is not a ..._bleep_... ing soap opera.¨

¨He did not mention XY¨

"Ugh" This was frustrating. Where did she find all these incompetent fools? "XY erased his memory you moron." "I think it is safe to assume XY knows everything John Peterson knew about our plans. Good thing John didn't know a lot."

"Well at least John is okay, just a little shaken."

"I couldn't care less about John. We are totally ..._bleep_...ed here." "We need to move fast: we only have a few options left."

.

"The good news is XY didn't find the jammer. The bad news is the jammer merely slowed him down." She thought to herself.

Grace hung up and dialed another number.

"Michael, I need your help."

* * *

**Trager house. Evening of the same day.**

.

"Kyle! Its so good to see you again!" Nicole exclaimed and hugged Kyle at the door "It has been a month!"

"30 days, 23 hours, 34 minutes and 11 seconds." "But who is counting?"

_It was good to be back again. I was away for a month attempting to find some answers. A breath of normalcy could do me some good. A few days ago I did something I wasn't proud of. I erased every memory John Peterson had of me and Jessi. I also entered his mind to find out more about Latnok. It seemed that Grace and Bryan were almost mortal enemies. Grace was working on something called 881227. John did not know what it was, but it sounded like another version of the original experiment. The memories of Grace were particularly disturbing. She always referred to Jessi and I as XX and XY: she never even considered us human. Her and Cassidy were considering killing Jessi at one point, and only stopped because it would make me angry..._

Kyle cringed at the thought. It would make him VERY angry. Perhaps he should have killed his 'brother' when he had the chance.

_Taylor... nobody knew what he wanted. But clearly I had to track him down and talk to him. As much as I disliked him, he might be able to help. Apparently he had an office in Latnok student chapter at the U-Dub campus. I will go there tomorrow. Of course there was a minor problem to be dealt with immediately._

.

"I am glad to be back!" Kyle said as he hugged everyone in the family. After 15 minutes of catching up he excused himself to the restroom.

"Hello 911, this is Charlie Tanner." Kyle dialed a number on his cell "I just drove by a neighbor's lawn, and there are 3 armed men unconscious in the middle of it."

* * *

**Taylor's office**

.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked his bodyguard.

"Absolutely." Ishmael replied with a heavy Israeli accent. "Kyle Trager visited John Peterson, who is now at a hospital with partial amnesia."

"Where is Kyle now?"

"He was attacked by unknown assailants a few hours ago. He escaped unharmed. He appears to be at 2344 Green Wood – his parents house."

"This is unfortunate. I am not ready to proceed with my plan yet, but Kyle and Grace are both forcing my hand..." Taylor was deep in thought. His plan was coming together nicely, but he needed at least another month.

"Mr. Taylor, I don't understand. Kyle Trager is a teenage boy, and you have over a hundred trained men ready to storm his house at your command." Isha opened up a plan of the neighborhood. "If we position snipers here, here and here, he would not be able to breathe without getting shot."

.

Taylor dismissed that plan quickly.

"Isha I have made the mistake of underestimating Kyle once. I will not make the same mistake again. Do not attack him. I need him alive, and cooperating. He is an ally... Or he will be eventually..."

.

"Should we keep him away from Jessi?"

Bryan laughed wholeheartedly

"That is a lot easier said than done Isha." Isha seemed confused "At least the pay is good" he thought to himself.

"Keep tracking Trager and see what he does. I guess I will have to trust my daughter."

Jessi promised Bryan she wouldn't tell Kyle she was living with him. If Kyle could give Peterson amnesia, he could certainly take any information out of Taylor's mind. He would have to avoid Kyle at all costs.

* * *

**The next morning**

.

"You want me to do what?!" Nathan was looking at his boss incredulously

"I thought the program could handle it." Taylor replied

"Jessi's computer algorithm is decades ahead of it's time – and I know how to use it. I can hack into anything – but this, this is insane!" Defying Taylor was dangerous. But spending 25 years to life in prison for what Taylor wanted him to do would be no picnic either.

"Relax Nate. I merely want to know our capabilities. Grace will move against me very soon. I can have a fake identity setup for you just in case."

"I guess. I need to work from computer lab 7 on an anonymous login."

"That's fine Nate. Trust me, I don't need you to go to jail."

* * *

**Jessi's lab, a few hours later.**

.

"Hey there good-looking" Nate greeted Jessi as he walked into her lab. It has been almost a month since they have kissed, yet he was still stuck in the friend zone. But hey, a little flirting never hurt anyone.

"Shh" Jessi gestured him to be quiet as she was concentrating on her experiment. There was a cylindrical container suspended in the air by what seemed to be a system of electromagnets. The container was red hot, and was being cooled by a water cooling system of sorts. After about a minute later she looked at Nathan.

.

"Sorry Nate, I needed to concentrate on keeping the electromagnetic field balanced. If the field destabilized it could be bad."

"Bad, I shouldn't be in this room bad?"

"Well..."

"In this building?"

"Well..."

"On Campus?"

Jessi thought about it for a moment estimating the potential blast radius.

"Its very unlikely an uncontrolled chain reaction would occur." "According to Chaos Theory the reaction would break down, and the container would just fall on the floor." She didn't seem very convinced.

"...just be careful will ya. I would hate to have to apply to a new school."

Jessi seemed confused.

"Since you would blow up this one..." "...never mind." Jessi finally got it and chuckled.

"Wanna go to the Rack? I am meeting a few friends."

"Thanks, but I think I ll work on the experiment for a while."

"Ok, see you tomorrow" Nathan hugged her as he was leaving. "I hope" he added under his breath.

* * *

**The Rack**

.

"Hey there." "Can I have something with peaches" Nathan approached the counter and asked Amanda for a drink.

"What are YOU doing here?" she snapped

"Getting an extra large Peachy delight"

"I don't want to see you!"

"Neither do I, but I could use a drink" Nate snapped back

.

"Get away from her!" someone hissed at him from behind

"Freak boy?" "Shouldn't you be out there running from your problems?"

Kyle was getting angry. He never liked Nate, and now he kept hearing rumors that Nate was dating Jessi.

"Stay away from my friends Nate!" Kyle got closer to Nate – he was now standing a foot in front of him. "Stay away from my Jessi!"

Nate got a little closer to Kyle

"Your Jessi?" Nathan looked back at Amanda who was staring at the scene intently "You need to pick one girl, boyscout."

"If you hurt her..."

.

"What, you are going to beat me up?" "Kyle Trager, the hope of mankind!" he said sarcastically

Nathan got even closer to Kyle. They were staring each other down mere inches from each other. Nate's hands were relaxed to each side of his body, while Kyle's hands gripped into fists involuntarily.

"You really are naive, aren't you freak boy? Why don't you use your perfect memory thing and see which one of us caused Jessi the most pain?"

Kyle's expression changed from anger to pain, and he backed off slightly

"Truth hurts, doesn't it? Here you are, Mr. Perfect, and everyone loves you." Nate scoffed "But be honest with yourself. It wasn't Cassidy, or Taylor, or Hollander who hurt her the most. It was you with your indifference. Your holier than thou attitude. Constantly reminding her that you are better than her. Pff."

Kyle backed off completely and released his fists.

"Later freak boy." "Enjoy parting the Red Sea and curing the sick."

Nate said as he walked out. He never got his extra large Peachy delight.

_It was true. I have hurt Jessi. A lot. I hope one day I can make it better. But how did he know all those things?. Perhaps the rumors were true, and he was her boyfriend._

"Kyle!" Amanda walked up to him and gave him a hug "I missed you so much!"

"Me too."

_A white lie. Might as well. I barely thought about Amanda this month_.

.

"How was your trip?"

"It went well. I got some answers."

"Well I am glad I ll get to see you more now."

"Me too."

The smoothie machine was malfunctioning again. Kyle smiled lightly.

"Let me fix that for you."

"What would we do without you?"

* * *

**Madrid, Spain**

.

Declan and Foss were in a warehouse. There was a man tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room. There was a piece of cloth in his mouse. Declan was standing in front of him, while Foss was leaning against a table a few feet behind drilling the prisoner with his eyes.

.

"Listen man, I am on your side here. We just need to know who your contact in Latnok is, and then we will let you go." Declan was trying to reason with the stranger. "Foss is a little crazy, you don't want him to start questioning you." The stranger stopped struggling against his restrains for a second.

Declan took the cloth out of his mouth.

"Maldito hijo de ...bleep...!" "I am not saying nothing" The Spaniard said and spit in Declan's face.

"God dammit" Declan yelled out

Quickly Foss approached from his table and without saying a word stuck a knife 4 inches deep into the prisoner's leg. As the prisoner started to yell, Foss stuck the cloth back into his mouth.

"Rodrigo, I am a very busy man. You are wasting my time." Foss twisted the blade slightly. Rodrigo groaned in pain "Who do you work for?" Rodrigo seemed unconvinced. Foss twisted the blade some more. "The oxygen and microbes from the air are entering your bloodstream. A little more and you will never walk straight again"

.

"Foss!" Declan was getting uncomfortable.

"Quiet kid!"

Rodrigo started nodding in agreement. Foss removed his mouth gag.

"Miguel Cassidy. He is the leader of Latnok in Western Europe."

Foss and Declan looked at each other. As far as they knew Latnok had very few interests in Western Europe, and Cassidy was in hiding, rather than running his own operation.

"Miguel is in hiding. Where can we find him?"

"We have a meeting in 3 days. Paris, Rue Blanche 1433"

* * *

**Jessi's lab. Later that same day.**

.

_I was getting ready to fire up my experiment again. Nuclear fusion, the combination of Deuterium and Tritium nuclei to form a Helium atom is the reaction that fuels our Sun. In the fifties humanity first harnessed it's power by creating Hydrogen bombs thus boosting the explosive power of our deadliest weapons by a factor of a hundred. Since then three generations of scientists have tried to design a reactor capable of converting this energy into electricity. They failed. Till now. Hopefully. Please work!_

"Common!" Jessi exclaimed as the reaction died out in under 10 milliseconds. "I need more power!" She said and and increased the concentration of gas inside the experimental cylinder way past what was prudent.

_Alright, just focus Jessi. How hard can it be? Control the electromagnetic field. Thats it. Power up! Suddenly a familiar feeling overcame me. A feeling I haven't felt in 33 days 14 hours 23 minutes and 34 seconds. It can't be! The electromagnetic force is roughly 10^37 times stronger than the force of gravity. Opposite charges attract with an almost unstoppable force. Like an electron trapped in the magnetic field of the proton I looked towards the door. There he was. My positive charge. My proton. My Kyle._

The electromagnetic field destabilized. The cylinder in the middle of the field started oscillating uncontrollably...

_I was walking towards Taylor's office when I felt it. An unknown force seemed to be dragging me towards a lab on the first floor. I opened the door, and there she was... Jessi was running some sort of an experiment. As I walked in the container in the middle of the lab burst in half, sending both sides flying propelled by overheated gases. They broke several of the glass containers, and a transparent gas started leaking from them. Hydrogen! A concentration of 4% of Hydrogen in the air is enough for it to spontaneously detonate with any spark. I only had 1.3 seconds to react. _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Will Kyle get a chance to explain himself to Jessi, or will this story end in 1.3 seconds in a thermonuclear explosion? **

**I guess it depends on how many people are still reviewing my story. Just kidding :)**

**.**

**p.s. I have no idea how to build a Fusion reactor, so don't try this at home!**


	13. Chapter 13 Explosive Contact

Explosive contact

.

**So I wasn't planning to have a giant explosion kill Kyle and Jessi – that's even lamer than the death of Matt Dallas's character on Eastwick. **

_Italicized and underlined_** denotes Jessi's inner monologue, while just **_italicized_** is Kyle.**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way. All events depicted are fictional.**

* * *

Kyle only had 1.3 seconds to react. In 2 steps he crossed the distance between him and Jessi, jumped forward, embraced her and pushed her aside. Within a split second an explosion shook the lab. When they hit the floor, Kyle was on top of Jessi, holding her back with his right hand, and protecting her head from trauma with his left. The debris from lab equipment covered them both. Kyle's body protected her from both the fall and the glass shards. His left hand was caught between the floor and her head dislocating his index finger. Kyle's back was hit by several glass shards causing minor flesh wounds.

"Jessi, are you ok?" Kyle asked a few seconds later his face mere inches from hers

_She was even more beautiful than I remembered. She let her hair grow long again and was wearing it in a ponytail. She took off her protective glasses and looked at me with her large hazel eyes._

_._

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Jessi was still wide-eyed from the shock

"The hydrogen was leaking, and there was a spark, the explosion would have..."

"I don't mean on top of me, I mean I haven't seen you in a month and you come here unannounced and blow up my lab!" She said angrily

Kyle looked at her apologetically

"I was investigating a lead..." "And I just felt drawn here..." Kyle paused "I missed you Jessi"

_I missed him too_

"What lead?"

"There are still people after us Jessi. They are connected with Latnok somehow. They are running new experiments..."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jessi was softening up

"I thought you hated me... your letter... I just didn't want to worry you..."

_Thats a little extreme. I felt bad for Kyle. I put my hands on his shoulders and softened my look._

"I never hated you Kyle. I was angry for a while, you should have talked to me."

_Kyle gave me one of his warm smiles. His smile is so perfect...._

"I should have... I am sorry..."

"Kyle?"

"Jessi?"

"You are still on top of me"

_I was still holding her tightly afraid that something would happen to her. Despite the pain of my multiple injuries I was enjoying holding her in my arms. I didn't want to let her go, but I had to._

"Sorry"

_He got up and gently gave me his hand to help me up. I never understood why he had to treat me like a fragile flower. But it was nice that he still cared enough._

"I can take care of myself!" Jessi said but took his hand

"I know you can. I just did not want to see you hurt."

_He looked at me with such warmth and sincerity in his eyes that I felt myself melting yet again. But I just got over him, and I did not need to deal with these feelings again. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire in whatever was left from my lab. _

"Alright, give me your hand tough guy."

"I am fine"

"Just do it" She looked at him with stubbornness in her eyes. Kyle obliged. "This might hurt a little" She said and snapped his finger back into place.

_Jessi took my hand into hers and started healing my wound. I felt electricity tingle between us on that touch. I missed that feeling, but I knew she moved on with someone else. I looked around to distract myself._

"Why is there a Latnok symbol on the folder?"

"This is a Latnok lab"

"You are working with them?!"

"Yes I am!" Jessi said with defiance in her voice

"Jessi, Latnok are unethical at best and murderers at worst! You..."

"What is the last thing you did with your talents Kyle?" She was getting angry again

"I helped Amanda fix her smoothie machine" Kyle has admitted honestly

.

_Amanda! He was with Amanda, and he didn't even care enough to hide it. _

"In the last month I helped develop 5 new vaccines. Thousands of people are alive because of Latnok's "unethical" ways" Jessi stared him down.

"Real world is not black and white Kyle. If you spend all your life debating the right course of action, you will never accomplish anything."

_I was astounded at the maturity of her words. While I spent my time chasing shadows she has been making a real difference. In the last month I have used my skills to erase John's memory, control the minds of several people, forge my travel documents, break into several government websites to track down my contacts: in short nothing to be proud of. Even before that I have mostly spent my talents to blend in, to help myself and my friends in our day to day lives, to defend against those who would do us harm. I have always planned to use my talents to make the world at large a better place, and I have always postponed it until later. It did not escape me that she credited Latnok rather than herself with these cures. I admired her humility._

"I am sorry Jessi, I did not mean to judge you..." He looked her in the eyes

"Take off your shirt"

"What?"

"Take off your shirt!" She said forcefully

_My heart rate exploded. My mind could not form a coherent thought. I started unbuttoning my shirt._

"Your back is injured Kyle" she noticed his confusion "I need to patch you up"

_Is it possible that he still has feelings for me? He did pick Amanda after all._

"Oh"

"What did you think I was going to do" she said with a mischievous smile

_Kyle blushed as I took his shirt off. Wow, his muscles were larger and more pronounced than before... Easy girl! I took a clean towel and started cleaning out his wounds. His injuries were not severe, but I didn't want him to be in pain. I concentrated and started healing him. The muscles on his back tensed up slightly under my touch. It felt so good..._

"So what were you working on?"

"Can't you figure it out?" She winked at him

"Well you split up water into hydrogen and oxygen, and then used the centrifuge to isolate Deuterium and Tritium" Kyle's suddenly became very worried "Jessi are you..."

"Yes Kyle I am building H-bombs" she said sarcastically "In case people really piss me off"

.

_I felt horrible. I couldn't say anything right today._

"I am sorry I am being so mean to you today." "But controlled nuclear fusion is impossible in laboratory conditions."

"Oh you don't think I am smart enough?!" Jessi's face lit up

"If anyone is, its you"

"All done" She said and starting putting his shirt back on. A spark ran once again as she touched his chest.

"Why don't I help you rebuild the lab" Kyle said apologetically "it is the least I can do"

"I do need a new assistant" "Mark is a little slow." "Why don't you come by tomorrow at 9."

.

_As Kyle was ready to leave I could not help myself. I walked up to him and hugged him. It felt great to be around him again._

"Kyle, you promised you would never leave me." Her voice was breaking "And then I don't see you... and..."

"Jessi!" Kyle embraced her tightly "You are very important to me..." "You are the only one who truly understands me..." "I thought..." "It was wrong, I am sorry..."

_I was manipulated by Grace every step of the way. But it was hardly an excuse. I separated myself slightly from Jessi and looked her in the eyes. I felt a knot tie in my stomach. When she wasn't putting up her tough facade, she looked so vulnerable, so strikingly beautiful. Girlfriend or not, I never want to separate myself from her again._

"I will never leave you again." Kyle looked at her with conviction

"Promise?" Jessi asked softly

"Jessi I swear, I never will" he said with a tear in his voice

_I can't believe we are not together..._

_Was that his thought or mine?_

* * *

Taylor's office.

_._

Kyle walked into the office, only to find it deserted. There was nothing of interest there except for a safe. It was a fairly simple design. After a few minutes Kyle managed to crack the code. The keyword was Barát: Hungarian for friend. Inside a note and a cell phone.

.

Kyle,

.

You found me: very impressive, but I shouldn't expect anything less from you. You must have heard a lot of bad things about me from allies of Grace Kingsley, and the last time we've met I have not made a good impression. Which is why I hope you will excuse me if I keep our communications impersonal.

.

Despite anything you might believe I only want what is best for you and Jessi. The recent attacks on you are not my doing, Grace Kingsley is behind it. As far as Jessi goes, she is better protected than you might think. For now the best thing you can do is keep your family safe. There is no telling what Grace can do.

.

My number is on speed-dial of the cell.

Bryan Taylor

* * *

Kyle dialed the number.

"Hello Kyle. Welcome back."

"Why don't you want to meet me face to face?"

"I heard what happened to John Peterson. I met him the same day I met Sarah, you know. He is a pain in the ass for sure. Lets just say I am attached to memories of my daughter."

_He thinks of Jessi as his daughter? I couldn't tell if he was lying._

"Why is Grace Kingsley after Jessi?"

"She always hated Sarah Emerson, and never approved of Jessi being born. In short she was always jealous of Sarah, jealous of how Sarah made Adam feel. Adam loved Sarah till his grave. Grace never forgave Sarah for it. So she killed her."

_I have heard this version before. I didn't know if I could trust him._

"What does Grace want with me?"

"Frankly I don't know Kyle, and it scares me a little. I would be careful if I was you. Time is on our side, soon enough I will be able to move against Grace."

_Move against Grace? I wondered what that meant._

"What do you want from me and Jessi?"

Bryan laughed "An invitation to your wedding would be nice."

"Our huh...?" Kyle was at a loss of words

"Oh, you two are fighting nowadays. Right"

"I uh..."

"Relax Kyle. I ll call you when I have something."

.

"Jeez these two are even worse than Adam and Sarah..." Bryan thought as he hung up. But Kyle's reaction reassured him. Kyle was still interested in Jessi, and more importantly would focus on getting her back rather than try to figure out what Bryan was up to.

* * *

The Rack.

.

_As I walked into the Rack my thoughts were still on Jessi. Her research project was very impressive. As I looked through the notes she left me, I couldn't understand half of it. I will have to spend tonight catching up to Jessi, reading books on modern String Theory, Quantum Mechanics and Particle Physics. I smiled at the thought. Jessi could be a hard girl to impress._

.

"What are you smiling about?" Amanda greeted him as he came in. She couldn't help but notice the change in him. A few hours ago Kyle had the worries of the world on his shoulder. Now he was smiling like a kid on his birthday. "I take it went well." "Did you meet with Bryan Taylor?"

"No I talked to him on the phone" Kyle replied still deep in thought "I saw Jessi though" He said with a smile.

"Jessi?" Amanda could hardly disguise her disappointment. "How is she?"

"She is great. Jessi is great..." Kyle responded dreamily.

.

_Amanda's heart beat sped up – talking about Jessi was hurting her, but she wanted to know more. I finally realized what I was doing. I didn't want to hurt Amanda so I decided to tell her about Jessi's project, rather than my feelings for her: my run-in with Jessi was quite innocent after all. I told her about the Physics of the Fusion reaction, the enormous amount of energy released from a seemingly insignificant source. About 10 minutes into the explanation I realized – this level of physics was way beyond even college students. _

_._

"So let's say she gets it, is it used to build bombs or something?" Amanda knew she wasn't very nice, but she couldn't take Kyle worshiping Jessi like this

"No, bombs would be the easy part" Kyle responded oblivious to her plight

.

_I tried to explain how controlled fusion would provide humanity with a cheap and almost limitless supply of energy. How we could use our most abundant resource – ocean water to produce energy with no harmful by-products whatsoever. How the need to burn fossil fuels, or build Uranium reactors and thus pollute the Earth would disappear within a few years. How it could bring refrigeration and running water to the most impoverished parts of the Planet preventing the death of thousands from bacterial diseases. Perhaps I was exaggerating somewhat. Perhaps I was just proud of Jessi. She has certainly put her talents to good use._

.

Amanda was listening to Kyle quietly. Every word was like a stab in her chest. Every time Kyle mentioned Jessi's name, his face would lit up with pride, admiration, love? How could she, Amanda Bloom compete with that? The most interesting project the two of them have done together has been painting her dress green. And more importantly, Kyle seemed so excited, so driven about this new project. She has never seen him that excited about anything. Soon enough she excused herself to the supply closet. She sat on the floor and started sobbing quietly.

* * *

Madacorp Headquarters.

.

"It's ready Mrs. Kingsley." Emily Hollander reported to her boss on the phone.

"It is about time. 881227 will be our weapon against Taylor." Grace responded. Finally a piece of good news, and not a moment too soon. "I want the human trials to start immediately."

* * *

**Next chapter will be called 881227. Grace's plan will finally be revealed. Foss and Declan track down Cassidy. And Kyle and Jessi work on their project. Will they succumb to the passion, and is that much electricity even wise in a lab filled with Hydrogen tanks? **

**.**

**Stay tuned, and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14 881227

881227

.

**This chapter is quite a bit darker then the ones before it. Inspired by the Joker in the "Dark Knight".**

**I am pretty sure this should still be Teen rated, but I don't want to get in trouble :) so you have now been warned.**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY owners, creators or producers. **

* * *

Madacorp underground area. 2 days later.

.

"Do you play chess Peter?" Grace Kingsley asked one of her allies

"Not really."

"You should. Its a great game of pure intellect and strategy." "In 1997 a computer called Deep Blue defeated the reigning world champion in chess. In 12 years computers became hundreds of times faster and more efficient." Peter was not following her point

"I am pretty good, but what do you think would happen if I played a modern chess computer?"

"You would lose?" Peter answered weakly. It felt like a trick question.

"Obviously. I would stand no chance. Not even one in billion. XY is far more powerful than any computer, and the spy games we are playing with him are not that different from chess."

"How so?"

"We overextended ourselves in game one when we killed Sarah Emerson. We captured their bishop, but exposed our position and got crushed. In game two, we sacrificed a pawn – John Peterson, but gained valuable time to prepare our attack. So far it doesn't seem like XY has discovered our strategy."

"So?"

"So how are we able to even remotely compete with XY?"

Peter and the rest of the entourage didn't know what to say.

"We are smart?" Peter responded apprehensively

"Ugh" Grace responded "XY is hundreds of times smarter than all of us combined." Grace was getting really frustrated with her allies. No wonder Taylor was winning. Her people were idiots.

"What is XY's weakness we keep exploiting?"

.

"XX?"

"His attachment to his family?"

"His friends?"

"His sense of morality."

.

"All good answers. I guess I don't need to fire you after all." Grace laughed. "In short XY's only weakness are his emotions. If he was acting on pure reason, everyone who opposed him would already be dead. His emotions don't come from his soul, or his heart, or whatever the kids call it nowadays. There are areas in his brain responsible for those emotions. Areas that are as overdeveloped as the rest of him. Areas that we have now learned to suppress completely. Before you is the product of years of development. Memory chair version 3.0"

.

The people standing next to Grace looked at the chair. It looked very futuristic, with plenty of computer equipment and wires going in and out.

"Version 1.0 was used on XX. Unfortunately our success was limited and temporary. Version 2.0 was used on XY, and would have worked, but XX interfered. This version is quite a bit stronger than both of them combined."

"Patient Zero is ready" Emily Hollander walked in and announced.

"Lead the way"

* * *

The Rack

.

"Hey Amanda!" Kyle greeted her warmly.

"Hey there!" Amanda felt something from Kyle of old in that moment. She approached him, touched his shoulders and moved to kiss him. Kyle was faster. He moved slightly to the side and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you not love me anymore!" Amanda wanted to be diplomatic, but she couldn't take it anymore.

_I still cared for Amanda. She was an important part of my life. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she needed to know the truth. I tried to formulate my answer._

"Amanda, I..."

"Whatever, Kyle!" She said, ran into the supply closet, and locked herself inside. This time she didn't care enough to disguise her crying

"Amanda, I am sorry...." Kyle started. "I have to go. I am meeting... a friend." It was probably not a good idea to tell her he was meeting Jessi. "I will be back in the evening and then we can talk.

"Whatever!" Amanda said angrily. "Is it over?" She thought to herself.

* * *

Jessi's lab

.

"Hey Kyle!" Jessi was clearly happy to see him

"Hey!" Kyle responded

_Should I hug her?_

"Well you are just in time. I need a big strong guy to move these electromagnets to the testing chamber."

_I panicked. Could I sound any worse? I watched 46 romantic movies in the last month, and that is the best line I had?_

"Sure, but I thought you were stronger?" Kyle smiled at her. Jessi was blushing slightly embarrassed

"I ll settle for smarter." She smiled back weakly

_Is she flirting with me? I dismissed that thought as unlikely._

_.  
_

Kyle and Jessi proceeded to install the electromagnets to rebuild the Fusion experiment. Mark came in bringing some of the lab equipment.

.

"Jessi I was thinking, we should rotate magnet #3 1.2 degrees counterclockwise." Kyle suggested

"Why is that?"

"Well if you account for the multidimensionality, the flux..." Kyle started

"With the 11 dimensions predicted by the String Theory..." Jessi interrupted

"The 7th dimension..." He continued

"And with the Chaos theory accounting for the instability of the positively charged plasma..." Jessi was getting excited

"We could stabilize..." Kyle was starting to share her excitement

"Then rotating magnet #5..." She took his hands and yanked them a little as if to prove her point

"2.1 degrees clockwise..." He was glad to see her this happy

"And then the gluons would no longer..." She grabbed his hands shaking them as if to prove a point

.

"What the hell is going on?" Listening to them complete each other sentences was a little freaky. Being a physics major, and not at all following what these two were talking about was a little embarrassing.

"What is going on is that Kyle is a genius" Jessi exclaimed and hugged Kyle tightly.

"There is a minor flaw in the String theory..." She continued

"Which Jessi knew about..."

"But I didn't account for an alternative explanation..."

"Which combined with a statistical model of the heavy Hydrogen cloud..." Kyle was trying to explain.

.

"Ugh." Mark felt like an idiot "Slow down you two, and one at a time!" "Did you guys just overturned a major theory of Theoretical Physics?" "In 2 minutes?"

.

Jessi walked up to Mark and grabbed his shoulders trying to share her excitement.

"Yes, but more importantly..."

"Jessi's experiment can now work..."

"And I could be the youngest Noble prize winner ever!" She concluded excitedly

"Uh huh" Mark said

.

"And the prettiest" Kyle mumbled under his breath

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Sorry?" Jessi didn't quite hear that

"Don't worry about it." Kyle blushed a little

"Oh I mean I would share it with you, but I am 2 month younger!" she walked back up to him and hugged him again.

_I meant to share it. Why does he think I am still so selfish!_

"I didn't mean..." "You deserve the credit..."

_I can't believe I offended her again!_

.

"Just get a room already!" Mark said as he was walking out. He had no idea what just happened

"But we already have a room for the experiment." Both Kyle and Jessi said at once

"Its a figure of..."

"...speech" both of them concluded. Jessi giggled and looked at Mark, while Kyle was staring at her enjoying their embrace.

_I wonder what get a room means?_

* * *

Madacorp room 07.

.

A man in his forties was standing inside the room. He had a long beard, his clothes were old and ripped and he was quite dirty. He had a blank stare on his face.

.

"Meet 881227." Grace announced triumphantly

"This is our secret weapon?" Janet Wu – one of the members of the group scoffed. "He looks like a homeless guy."

"He was a homeless guy. What we are doing isn't exactly legal. Police will not look for him. He and a dozen of his friends made good first test subjects."

"So 881227 isn't a person?"

"No, it is a behavior modification program – one that will render XY invincible. It erased any trace of human emotion in the subject, and uploaded martial arts training, weapons training, military tactics and so on into the subject's brain. The subject feels no fear, mercy, remorse or sympathy. He is a perfectly tuned killing machine."

"Proceed with test 1" Emily said from her controls

.

Grace came up to a microphone that would project sound into 881227's room. An image of a person strapped to a chair with wires was projected on the screen visible to the prisoner and the spectators.

.

"In front of you is a red button. When you press it 2 things will happen. You will receive a small ration of food and water, and a person on your screen will be hit by an increasing dose of electricity."

Without hesitation Patient Zero pressed the button. A small cookie and a bottle of water were deposited from one of the pipes. The person strapped to the chair convulsed in pain. Grace's entourage gasped.

.

"Not bad. You see, Patient Zero has not eaten in 1 day. He still feels hunger, and is aware that food will satisfy his hunger. So he is making the rational choice of getting the food at the expense of the other guy."

Patient Zero pressed the button again. Another dose of food appeared. Another, stronger shock was delivered to the prisoner strapped to the chair

"Now you see, Patient Zero could go without food for probably another 3-4 days. He has confirmed that the electroshock is real. If he had any empathy for his fellow prisoner he would stop right now."

.

881227 pressed the button again.

"Grace you told me you would stop after 2 shocks" Emily Hollander was getting uncomfortable. This was not part of the deal

"I lied"

881227 pressed it again.

"When will he stop?" Peter was freaking out. He always knew Grace was ruthless, but this was a new low even for her.

"Peter if I knew that, there would be no need to have this experiment." She responded coldly.

A few button presses later 881227 was eating a lot slower. He was clearly not hungry anymore.

.

Grace came up to the microphone.

"As you see we didn't lie about the rules. The rules of the game stay the same, except by now the electricity in the prisoner's room is doing irreversible damage to your fellow prisoner. He will survive no more than 2 more shocks."

"What do you want from me?" The prisoner asked

"We want to see what you will do."

Prisoner looked around the room estimating his chances of escape

.

"Grace this is insane. You are killing that guy for no reason at all. You have proven your point, stop this insanity!" Emily pleaded

"Well I have proven A point. He is willing to inflict a lot of pain to lessen his. But the true test is what he will do now."

After scouting for possible escape roots 881227 pressed the button again and looked at the screen. The other prisoner was almost dead. 881227 took the food and stuffed it in his pockets. He pressed the button again...

You could hear a pin drop

* * *

Jessi's lab

.

Kyle and Jessi finished installing the magnets and were ready to test the capacity of their field. Jessi was standing at the computer screens adjust the parameters, while Kyle was standing a feet behind her.

"Ok setting flux capacity at..." She started

"72" He concluded

"This is fun."

"What?"

"Working with you. You..."

"Complete your sentences before you even say them" Kyle laughed

Jessi turned around and playfully hit him with an open palm. Her hand lingered on his chest.

.

"Stop!" She said and smirked slightly

They both felt a charge of electricity run through their bodies.

"The flux from the experiment must be too high." Kyle said quickly

"It is altering our electromagnetic field." She responded keeping her hand on his chest. They were looking each other in the eyes wondering what the other was thinking.

.

_Flux had nothing to do with this. Why can't I just tell her how I feel?_

_I don't need this! He is probably still attracted to me, but a few days later he will just run back to his precious Amanda! Not this time Kyle!_

"I should probably turn it off" She finally said separating herself from him and shutting the power off.

"We will be ready for a live trial in a few days." Kyle said

"And then our work will be over." She said sadly.

_I enjoyed working with Kyle immensely over the last couple of days. We spent almost all our time together, rebuilding the lab and coming up with better ideas for it. I could see that he wasn't as excited as I was about Nuclear Physics, but he was making an effort to be my friend. I always enjoyed working with him – he was the only person in the world who could challenge me. But in the past our work usually involved some stupid plan to impress Amanda. In my mind it was a waste of time. A guy like Kyle shouldn't have to walk on water to impress Amanda. She should be trying to impress him._

.

"I really enjoyed it." He said taking her hand

"You have never been a fan of science."

"I got to spend time with you." Kyle was getting closer to her

_His heart was racing..._

"Kyle don't..." She said looking away

"Don't what?" He said while taking her other hand

.

"I don't need your pity."

"Jessi!" He gently took her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him. There was a single tear in her eye "I don't pity you, I never did. I admire you."

"Kyle you don't have to..."

"Jessi!" He got a little closer. His eyes couldn't help but wander to her lips. "I do. I need to say this."

.

She opened her mouth slightly, soaking up his words.

"What you are doing here is important."

"It's just a silly science project..." She smiled lightly

"You are saving lives!" Kyle's fingers were still on her chin caressing it slightly. "You have done more good with your talents then I ever have."

"If I have done good it is because of you..."

_His eyes were 13 centimeters away from mine. I found myself losing control yet again..._

Kyle's cellphone rang.

"Tom how are…"

"Yes, but..."

_In that moment I wished the cell phone had never been invented. But I had to help Foss. I looked back at Jessi._

_.  
_

"Its Foss, I gotta go..."

"You do?" she looked at him with a combination of desire and desperation

"I wish I could stay." He walked over and hugged her. She buried her face in his shoulder

"Thank you for what you said... It means a lot."

"Its the truth." He separated himself from her and smiled "I ll see you tomorrow ok." She smiled slightly.

_I found myself falling for Kyle once again. Perhaps I never got over him._

* * *

Rue Blanche 1433, Paris, France

.

"Tom Foss, to what do I owe this honor?" Cassidy said sitting in a chair in the middle of an empty warehouse

"Shut up prick!" Foss said and pointed his gun at Cassidy

"Are you here to shoot me mate?"

"If we have to!" Declan said pointing his gun at him as well

"I may not have your training, but I do come prepared." Once he said it several armed man walked out from the shadows

"Shit!" Declan never actually shot a gun at someone. This was not turning out as they planned

"Relax kid, we got it!"

"You sure Tom? Your kid doesn't seem like he can handle a Mexican standoff."

"I will drop you before any of your man had a chance to shoot." Foss said convincingly. "I am sure you have done your research. I got nothing to lose."

.

Cassidy and Foss stared each other down.

"Thats true. Which is why I was hoping we could just talk."

"About what?"

"Bryan Taylor" Cassidy took out a folder and put it on a table in the middle of the room. "Taylor is back in Seattle."

"Bullshit. I told that prick if he ever came back, I would put a bullet right between his eyes." Foss responded angrily.

"Foss, you may be good, but you are not that good. This folder has some of the resumes of Taylor's security detail. The ones we have been able to confirm. Take a look."

.

Carefully Foss opened the folder and started looking through the files.

"Taylor has ex-Delta force, MI5, Speznaz, Mossad, the best mercenaries money can buy. The folder contains the data on 67 of his men. Only the ones who's identity we have been able to confirm. The true size of his force is likely in the hundreds."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"I thought you would say that. Rumor has it, Kyle can hack into anything. Pick a name of the list and double check."

.

Foss took out his cell phone and called Kyle while pointing the gun at Cassidy.

"Kyle, its Tom."

"Tom how are…"

"Can you get to a computer?"

"Yes, but..."

"This is very important. I need you to check the name Stanislav Bolshak against the KGB database, as well as the security footage at the Seattle International Airport on July 14th around 2 pm." Foss picked a random name from the list "He might be after you."

"A beer while we wait?" Cassidy offered with a smirk

"Pass" Foss said still pointing a gun at him

.

About an hour later Kyle called back. He confirmed Cassidy's story. Foss looked at Cassidy and put his gun down. Cassidy motioned his men to do the same.

"Now can we talk?"

"So lets say you are telling the truth – Taylor is building an army. The obvious question is where does he get the resources?"

"Indeed." Cassidy took out another folder

"Is that Jessi?" Declan yelled out

"Yes, she is working for him." Cassidy was choosing his words carefully. "She has done some research which Taylor has been able to sell." He showed the two a file with Jessi's developments.

"That hardly seems enough. An army this large would take millions to maintain, especially secretly. Considering he built it from scratch in a few month, the costs are astronomical."

.

"True. The secret of where Taylor gets his money continues to elude us. Considering Jessi is the best hacker in the world, our working theory is that she is stealing money from the financial system somehow..."

Foss and Declan looked at each other.

"Jessi wouldn't..." Declan started

"I don't know kid. Taylor could not build an organization this powerful by himself this quickly. I've known him for 12 years. He is smart, but not that smart. Nobody is."

"Except for Kyle and Jessi. And Kyle isn't helping him." Cassidy concluded.

.

"Taylor's force is better trained and equipped then the Seattle metropolitan police force. Why is he building an army?" Foss was wavering. He never trusted Taylor, and the thought of him being the new crime lord of Seattle was scary

"Well he took over Latnok, and can now do anything he wants. What he wants... well you know him better than I do Tom. I was hoping you could tell me."

"He was always a power hungry bastard." Foss hated cooperating with Cassidy. But he couldn't stop Taylor alone. "At the rate his organization is growing he will be untouchable in a few month..." Foss couldn't think of why Taylor would need such a force – he was already better protected than most world. But people do not invest this many resources in firepower unless they intend to use it very soon. "Whatever he is planning cannot be good for either Kyle or Jessi."

"So then we agree. We have to stop him." Cassidy followed up

* * *

The Rack

.

_I returned to the Rack to face Amanda. An hour ago Foss asked me to investigate some guy, who I assumed was working for Kingsley. I tried to push the thought of her having ex-KGB torturers on her payroll. I would have to stay near Jessi to keep her safe._

.

"Hey Kyle." Amanda said calmly. She has been crying, but was now looking at him determined.

"Hi."

"You went to see Jessi, didn't you?"

"Yes, we are still working on our project."

"Kyle, you made your choice, haven't you?"

"I have." He stared at her sadly.

"Kyle I've seen how you looked at her even before you realized you loved her. You glow every time you talk about her." Kyle smiled slightly "And the stuff you guys work on... I don't understand a thing, but you share so much in common..."

"Amanda I..."

"I just want you to be happy"

"I want you to be happy too..."

"Well, you will not be happy without her" She looked at him convinced. It was the hardest moment of her life. Kyle was speechless. "I just hope we can still be friends."

"Of course" Kyle hugged her tightly "I still care about you Amanda, and I always will. It's just..."

"I am no Jessi"

Kyle didn't answer and just held her in his arms.

* * *

Madacorp room 07.

.

"So you intend to use the same program on XY?" Janet asked finally recovering from the shock

"A slight modification, but yes."

"Even if you succeed, , why would he cooperate with us? I assume he wouldn't hesitate to kill us."

"Well the first reason is that he will be given a mission to work for us – his brain will be blocked from considering any action that would jeopardize the mission. The second reason is this." Grace pressed a button on a remote she held in her hand. 881227 collapsed in pain.

"We can activate pain receptors in his body remotely. The amount of pain we can inflict would make Hussein's torturers salivate. As a rational being XY would choose to stop that pain."

"What about XX?" Peter asked apprehensively. He clearly didn't want to be the next pawn to be sacrificed in Grace's game.

Grace laughed. "I have something special prepared for that ...bleep...!"

* * *

**Please review! Hope you liked Grace's game plan (or liked to hate her I guess). Next chapter will be called "The Kiss of Judas". Betrayal, intrigue and romance all wrapped in one. Will our protagonists unravel the plot before it's too late? Can Foss look past his hatred of Taylor to understand Cassidy's plot? Or is Taylor not as innocent as he claims?**

**Don't worry, next chapter will be lighter - and will include plenty of Kyle and Jessi interaction.  
**

**Also Jessi's new ability will soon be revealed. It will be epic.**


	15. Chapter 15 The kiss of Judas part 1

The kiss of Judas part 1.

.

**Yay for 200 reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**To clarify, for the purpose of my fan-fiction, Kyle can read Jessi's mind, but only if she lets him, and vice-versa. If the thought is strong enough though, they may not be able to conceal it from each other. Hopefully it will be clear which thoughts are shared, and which aren't.**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY. All the characters and evil plans to take over the world are purely fictional. I hope...  
**

* * *

Declan and Foss stared at Cassidy in disbelief. This was a lot more serious than they thought. Taking down Latnok with Kyle and Jessi's help seemed doable. But if Jessi's was working with them, stopping them seemed close to impossible.

"You are coming back with us" Foss told Cassidy as a matter of fact. "We will need all the help we can get. I will call in some favors"

* * *

**Foss's Warehouse. 2 days later. Friday August 13th 2009 7:30 am**

.

A dozen man stood inside the warehouse waiting for Tom Foss to explain the mysterious "favor" he has asked them all here for. Most of them served in the special forces together. There was also a high school kid – his protégé, and a British guy seemingly uncomfortable with the situation. Tom pulled out his laptop and started talking.

.

"Our target is Jessica Taylor." A picture of Jessi smiling appeared on the screen

"Are you kidding me?" Rob Gerzer yelled out "You asked us here to kidnap a sweet high school girl"

Rob spent some time in Iraqi prisons following Desert Storm. He could not believe Foss was here to waste his time.

"Do not underestimate her" Images appeared on the screen of Jessi jumping of a building, walking on water and moving objects with her mind. "She is stronger, faster and smarter than anyone you have ever faced"

"Foss, I thought you have captured Kyle before" Declan asked in confusion - "Surely it cannot be so hard"

"Kyle used to trust everyone, he could not imagine a person betraying him. Even when attacked he attempted to resolve the matter without hurting the attacker. Jessi is far less forgiving." Foss paused "If cornered she might send some of you back in body bags. Not to mention, her mind was uploaded with every military strategy ever designed."

.

"It is nothing a sniper rifle cannot fix" Cassidy said coldly

"Shut up!" Declan had just enough of it. Realizing that Foss was not backing him up he yelled "Are we seriously considering this? What is wrong with you people? She is a victim here! This is not what I signed up for!" He said and started heading towards the door

"Kid wait" Foss said finally

"Oh you are going to kill me too?" Declan snapped back

.

"We are not killing anyone, except, perhaps, Bryan Taylor." Foss continued "Jessica is likely cooperating unwillingly with our enemies, she has either been deceived or brainwashed. What is more, our only hope against Latnok is to have her on our side"

"Our main advantage is the element of surprise – no teenager expects to be attacked by a dozen navy seals. If he spots us too early our task will become more difficult. Unfortunately Taylor has a tail on her. We need her to be alone, and for that we need her to be drawn out someplace private by somebody she can trust"

"The only person she trusts is Kyle" Declan said "But Kyle will never go along with this"

"This is where you come in kid" Said Foss and laid out the rest of the plan

* * *

**Kyle's room. 8 am**

_._

_An alarm on my computer went off. When I got back to Seattle I wrote a computer algorithm to search for unusual patterns in the behavior of known Latnok associates. Peter Lansley visited John Peterson in the hospital after our encounter. Two days ago traffic cameras showed him entering Madacorp headquarters and spending 5 hours 32 minutes there. By itself, that could be a coincidence. But Janet Wu, and Jason Anderson – both high ranking Latnok officials spent a lot of time there as well. The algorithm didn't recognize anybody else, but I only had a limited number of faces in my database. The probability of all 3 spending time at Madacorp on a social visit was less that 1 in 10000._

.

Kyle dialed a number.

"Good morning Kyle"

"Hello Bryan. What do you know about Jason Anderson, Janet Wu and Peter Lansley?"

"Grace Kingsley lackeys. All three. Why?"

_I wondered whether I should trust him. But I suspected as much. Peter Lansley was Grace's right hand man._

"They spent all day at Madacorp 2 days ago. What do you know about Madacorp?"

"Apparently not enough..." Taylor seemed genuinely surprised. He assumed Madacorp was no longer dealing with Latnok after their last run in. "I haven't dealt with them since you and Jessi blew up their system."

"Is Emily Hollander still in charge there?"

"Yes as far as I know. She doesn't seem like the type to work for Kingsley." Taylor pondered his course of action

"Thanks for trusting me Kyle. I ll see what I can dig up."

* * *

_I was eating breakfast and pondering the last few days. Madacorp... The company that programmed Jessi to be my enemy, that caused her so much grief... Unlike Taylor I never trusted Emily. Then again I didn't trust Taylor. I thought back to Amanda's words a few days back. Are me and Jessi meant to be? Destiny itself seems to keep pushing us apart. Last week I spent a lot of time with her, and she seemed to enjoy my company. But perhaps her feelings for me were gone much like my feelings for Amanda..._

.

"Declan! I am glad to see you." "How was Europe?" Kyle exclaimed once he saw his old friend.

"Great. Kyle listen, we might have a lead on who is after you" Declan started "But we need your help. We need to bring Jessi in on this"

¨Jessi?¨

¨You know, tall, brunette, walks on water, has a crush on you¨

_A crush on me? I wish she did. What I was feeling this very moment was a lot more serious than a crush._

"I know who Jessi is." Kyle laughed

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, I've been spending some time with her."

"Nice, you two finally hooked up?"

"We are just friends." Kyle responded sadly

"So you got back with Amanda?" Declan was disappointed.

"No it's over with her"

"So why don't you go after Jessi?" He was confused

"I don't think she likes me"

"Ugh, I am not dealing with this" He thought "Look man, can you get her to meet us at the Rack at 9?"

"Sure"

Declan was walking away. He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Kyle, 10 bucks says she is still in love with you. You should go for it."

* * *

**Taylor's new office. Underground bunker somewhere around Seattle. 9:30 am**

.

"Emily Hollander," he said and gave Ishmael the file. "I don't want her, or anyone she knows to breathe without me knowing." "She may be far more significant then we think."

"Friendly or Hostile?" Isha asked simply

"Hostile." Isha's eyes lit up slightly – finally some action. "Of course this is Seattle and not Beirut, making a CEO of a Fortune 500 company disappear would cause too much noise. I need to get leverage over her, and I need it soon."

"I ll put people on it."

"Good. Keep an eye on Jessi. I don't like this."

.

As Isha was walking out Nathan came into the room. Bryan Taylor has relocated into an underground bunker. Salvaged from an old bomb shelter, it looked like a relic of the cold war. Dozens of armed men were roaming the hallways.

.

"An underground bunker Taylor? Are you trying to become a Bond villain?"

Taylor laughed

"It's safe. Easily defensible tactically with my security detail, and indestructible short of a direct nuclear hit." Nathan cringed "don't worry Nate, nobody dislikes me that much."

"What am I doing here?"

"Let me show you something." Taylor let him into another room, where a large computer was situated.

"Is this what I think it is?" Nathan asked in awe

"I knew you would appreciate this beauty." Taylor smirked "173 Tera flops per second. 43rd fastest super computer in the world. Best money can buy."

"May I..." Working on a computer this powerful was every programmers dream

"Oh I insist. I bought it for you and Jessi. 23 million dollars. Might as well use it." Nate was amazed by this number. "I do need a favor."

"A favor?"

"Madacorp corporation." Taylor paused "I need you to crack their servers. I need to know everything you can tell me."

Nathan seemed relieved. Last favor he did for Taylor was considered high treason. He was now back to felonies.

"Can you do it?"

"Is Pope catholic?" "When do you need it by?"

"2 days ago apparently."

* * *

**Jessi´s lab. 10 am**

.

¨Hey partner¨ She greeted him warmly. ¨Ready for a test run?¨

_We have completely rebuilt the experiment. I wouldn't admit it to Kyle, but his contributions were huge. We now had a real chance in making it work – neither one of us could have done it by ourselves. What we would need is a reaction sustained for 10 seconds. My previous record was 9 milliseconds._

¨Hey Jessi¨ He said with a smile.

.

About 30 minutes later they were ready to start.

"I will need to control the electromagnetic field. Try to block out all the distractions." Jessi told him

"I should help you with the field."

"I can handle it!"

"Jessi, together we are a lot stronger than we are apart." _It sounded a little awkward. Was I referring to the experiment or our relationship?_

_.  
_

Kyle and Jessi interlocked their hands. They dropped all barriers in their mental link. They could sense each other emotions as clearly as their own.

"I missed this." Jessi said enjoying the link

"You are really excited" Kyle said with a smile. Her emotions were so raw and powerful. She felt so... alive.

"You are happy, and..." Jessi couldn't quite figure out the overwhelming emotion Kyle was feeling. "You ready?" "10 seconds!"

.

Jessi turned the experiment on. The cylinder was beginning to heat up. The Geiger counter turned on – Fusion reaction was underway.

_One second_

_Two seconds_

_Jessi's feelings of joy overwhelmed me. Previously the longest sustained fusion reaction lasted 1.5 seconds_

_Three seconds_

_Four seconds_

_Jessi is really doing this!_

_Five seconds_

_She is so amazing!_

_Six seconds_

_Seven seconds_

_I could feel her passion through the link. All I wanted in that moment is for her to feel that for me. _

_Eight seconds_

_I cannot believe I ever pushed her away_

_Nine seconds_

_I hope I am still worth her. _

_Ten seconds_

_I think I am falling in love _

.

Jessi powered down the experiment. Still holding Kyle's hands in hers she turned to him. There was a tear of joy in her eyes.

"You really did it!"

"Kyle, were your thoughts real?"

They said at the same time.

_There was no anger, no resentment in her emotions, just hope. Hope? Does she want the same thing I do?_

"Jessi I want to show you something" He said quietly, while looking into her eyes

.

_I showed her the night after Cassidy fled, how I wanted to go after her, to convince her she was not broken. The night of the party when she looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and the day after when I __was chasing her and was interrupted by unknown assailants. Finally I showed her how I felt about her, how miserable I was when she left, how it broke my heart to see her unhappy. I didn't finish. I felt her lips close in on mine with extreme speed. The kiss was powerful – so powerful the electrical discharge __sent me flying a few feet backwards. I landed on a couch. _

.

Jessi ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" "I am sorry" "I thought you wanted to..." "I didn't mean to..."

Her face was red with embarrassment. Kyle smiled reassuringly and extended his arms.

.

_Is this really happening or am I dreaming again? I couldn't be sure. I took his arms and he pulled me in. I landed on his lap. Sitting on his lap felt a little weird – it made me feel like a weak damsel again. But I was near Kyle..._

Kyle put one of his hands around her waist and cupped her cheek with the other.

"Try to be gentle." He said warmly. Jessi giggled a little.

.

_I lost myself in that kiss. I have kissed Jessi before, but this felt like nothing like it. My feelings for her were stronger than ever, and our minds were linked as one. Jessi could feel my emotions from the kiss, and I could feel hers. The feeling was indescribable. _

.

Kyle pulled Jessi down, and was now laying on the couch embracing Jessi who was on top of him. After a few minutes they separated slightly to get some air.

"Wow!" Jessi said breathless. "You are getting good at this."

Kyle smiled dreamily. "I am afraid we might blow up your lab again"

"I stored all the hydrogen in a different room. All we have here is Helium."

.

_She didn't need to say more. I pulled her in for another kiss. I had two dreams about this moment, but they were nothing compared to this. It was now, it was happening, and she was perfect. Ouch!_

.

"Did you just pinch me in the chest?"

"You thought you were dreaming!" She said with a mischievous smile "Let me kiss it better." She unbuttoned the top two buttons on his chest, and put her lips on the spot she pinched. The electricity of her healing touch cursed pleasantly through his body.

_It worked! I started unbuttoning his shirt. I replayed the memories of Kyle shirtless dozens of times in my head. Of course seeing and touching is not the same. Stupid buttons! _

"Rip!" With a loud sound half a dozen buttons were ripped from Kyle's shirt. Jessi separated himself from Kyle and looked at him guiltily. Their mental link was no longer as strong, as they were both a little tired from all the action.

"I am sorry..." "I got excited, and..." she was saying as she put both of her hands on his chest.

_._

_Oh my God! He will think I am totally psycho now!_

_Aw, she is so cute! Wait. No! Not now! I can't spoil this moment. Grapefruit! Grapefruit!_

_Grapefruit? Again? Ow!! I analyzed his bodily functions, and finally understood what it meant. This should be fun!_

.

Kyle was panicking, but wanted to reassure Jessi that everything was fine. He pulled her closer and petted her hair gently. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. Kyle undid her ponytail as locks of her hair fell all over his face. Jessi waved her head tickling him with her hair.

_Kyle seemed even more turned on. This is awesome!_

Jessi laid flat on top of him her mouth a few inches near his ear. She kissed the skin near his ear and whispered:

"Sorry I ruined your shirt. Are you alright Kyle?" As her hands were caressing his shoulders.

"I... uh... yeah... it's great, you are great..."

_Jessi's hear smelled so good! Her breath against my skin was intoxicating. I was struggling to form a coherent thought, and it was not helping with my problem. In fact my problem was getting bigger. I flooded my mind with the images and taste of grapefruit hoping that it would stop. _

Jessi laughed in her head. She started kissing his neck, his collarbone, his chin as her hands traveled lower and opened his belt buckle.

_Oh my God! GRAPEFRUIT!!!_

* * *

**Please review! What did you guys think about the first legitimate Kyle and Jessi make-out scene?**

**Will the rain of grapefruits help Kyle's 'problem'? What are Jessi´s intentions... :)? ****Will Nathan crack Madacorp servers before Grace creates her zombie army? Will Foss manage to capture Jessi? Will Cassidy manipulate Foss to go along with whatever Grace's evil plan is? **

**Stay tuned! Part 2 of "The Kiss of Judas" coming soon! **


	16. Chapter 16 The kiss of Judas part 2

Kiss of Judas part 2.

.

**Thanks for all the reviews and interest in the story. I promise I read all of them and try to improve my writing with your suggestions. And it is always nice to know people are enjoying this story!  
**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY**

* * *

**Jessi's lab**

.

_Oh my God! GRAPEFRUIT!!! I wasn't sure what to do – I was completely losing control. The image of Jessi standing naked in the shower kept popping into my head. These new sensations were wonderful and scary at the same time. I was afraid that one wrong move, one wrong thought, and this idyllic state would be over... _

_I felt bad for him. He was freaking out for no reason. Even though it was silly I couldn't torture him anymore._

Jessi pulled back up and laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Her hands were resting on his shoulders.

"Kyle?"

"Uh..huh"

"I am sorry I was being a tease."

"A tease?"

"I noticed why you are so embarrassed..."

_My heartbeat sped up. I didn't know what to say. The first time Amanda saw me sexually turned on, she freaked out and didn't speak to me for a week._

"You did?"

"It's nothing to feel bad about..." Jessi pulled up, looked him in the eyes and ran her hand through his hair "Its flattering really."

_Kyle smiled brightly. His fear was gone, but the rest of his hormones were very much present. I gave him a quick kiss to show I meant it. Kyle took one of my hands and kissed the back of it. Aw! He knows I am a sucker for old fashioned romance..._

"I am glad I don't have to pretend around you my Jessi!"

_My Jessi? Another Freudian slip. My Jessi. It sounded so right._

_His Jessi? Does it mean?_

.

"What is going on here?" Somebody with a strong Hebrew accent said at the door.

"Isha, REALLY not a good time!" Jessi responded

_Who is Isha?_

"Who is this kid?" Isha approached and recognized Kyle. He was notified of a blinding flash of light coming from a storage room next to Jessi's lab, as well as major electrical disturbances throughout the floor.

.

_Should we knock him out?_

_Jessi! _

_I am kidding!_

_Who is he?_

_He is sort of my bodyguard. _

_You have a bodyguard? This seemed like a strange concept. Jessi was stronger than any bodyguard could ever be. I was certainly relieved that Jessi had some extra protection._

_._

Ishmael stared at the couple curiously. Their facial expressions were changing as if they were having a conversation, but they were quiet and barely moving. "Very Strange!" He thought to himself

Begrudgingly Jessi separated herself from Kyle and they both stood up holding both hands.

_I don't think he is going to leave..._

_I really enjoyed this..._

_It was amazing!_

_We should_

_do it again soon_

_Thats what I was going to say! I mean think. I ll try to be careful with your shirt next time. You did_

_blow up your lab. Call it even?_

_.  
_

Jessi laughed. Kyle couldn't help but smile as well

"What is so funny?" Isha thought to himself

_This moment seemed familiar. The first time Kyle kissed me, I mean really kissed I felt... whole. I felt as if he was the part I have been missing in my life, even if he was always present, in one way or another. But as early as the night after he regretted that kiss. He started having second thoughts, he went back to Amanda. He realized I was broken and …................................... awww_

"What was that for?" Jessi asked after Kyle leaned for a quick kiss

_Jessi, don't ever think you are broken!_

_Did you just read my mind? I mean hidden thoughts?_

_I am sorry, will you forgive me?_

Kyle kissed her again more passionately

.

"Ahem" Isha cleared his throat loudly

"Of course" Jessi responded smiling

"Of course what?" Isha was even more confused

_And Jessi, this is for real. _

Kyle lifted her chin slightly so that he may look into her eyes.

_I am sorry I hurt you before! And I am not changing my mind!_

_Does that mean? A doubt was creeping into my head_

_If you want it to mean..._

_That I am _

_my girlfriend_

_A wave of joy cursed through me. The feelings of happiness came from Jessi._

_._

"How are they talking to each other?" Isha pondered as Jessi smiled brightly clearly responding to something Kyle did.

.

_One last thing: Foss and Declan have some information on who is after us. Can you meet us at the Rack at 9?_

Jessi smiled.

_Can't wait_

She looked so beautiful with a smile on her face Kyle could not resist. He leaned in gave her another quick kiss.

"See you then" He said

"Did I miss something?" Isha thought to himself

"Bye handsome!"

* * *

**Jessi's lab 4:47pm**

.

Half an hour later Declan entered the lab. He was astounded to see the transformation in Jessi. She was glowing with happiness, her eyes shining brightly at the sight of a friend.

"Hey Declan, I heard you are quite the man of mystery!" She said with a smile

"Don't try those James Bond moves on me though, I am taken!" Jessi wanted to announce her relationship with Kyle from the top of the rooftops

"Its about time Kyle made a move!" Declan thought to himself. At least something went right "Listen, you know how we are meeting at the Rack..."

"In 4 hours 12 minutes and 19 seconds" Jessi finished his sentence

"Right, well would you mind coming at 7 instead, something came up. And make sure you are not followed!" Jessi did not mind at all, she would get to see Kyle two hours earlier!

* * *

_Dodging my tail was not difficult. I appreciated that Bryan cared for my safety, but I did not need them if I was going to see Kyle. Besides, what if Kyle had a romantic date planned like he did with Amanda that one time?_

Jessi almost squealed with excitement.

* * *

**Taylor's bunker. 6:37 pm**

.

"What is it Nathan?"

"Boss, Madacorp, what is wrong with these people?"

"I take it you hacked in?"

"Just watch, will you!"

.

"Proceed with test 2." A voice behind the screen said.

"Kingsley!" Bryan hissed at the screen.

Two seemingly athletic teenagers 19 year old or so were standing inside an empty room.

"Patient 34 meet Patient 35" "In 30 minutes this room will be flooded with carbon monoxide."

Two police batons were dropped next to each person.

"Pick up your weapon." "The only way to get out of here alive is to kill the other guy."

"Wow" Bryan said

For the next 10 minutes the prisoners proceeded to fight. If it wasn't for the brutality of the fight, one could think it was choreographed in Hollywood – both man showed extreme fighting skill. 10 minutes later one of them emerged victorious.

.

Nathan has seen this video twice already, so it wasn't as troubling. He was however pleasantly surprised to see Taylor show human emotion. For the first time Bryan seemed shocked at what he was seeing.

"Maybe Taylor is human after all" he thought.

.

"I knew Grace was a heartless harpy but this..." Bryan was still recovering from the shock. "Grace is exposing her position. She is sacrificing all her pieces to win the game quickly."

"How so?"

"Those 2 are healthy young men. My best guess college students who were paid 20$ to participate in a psychological study at a Student Union." Bryan said in disgust

"20 bucks?" "Hardly worth it." Nate said

"Usually you sit in a room and answer questions for an hour... But these two got kidnapped, and brainwashed."

"Why college kids?"

"They are in prime physical shape, so they can withstand whatever training they got. If they lived on U Dub campus, it will be a while until they are reported missing – with all the parties going on right now their roommates will think they are drunk somewhere." Taylor was thinking out loud "Still, you can only get away with kidnapping college students for so long. Maybe a few days before the police finds out... She probably didn't think we would find out... Still, she cannot possibly expect to get away with this for longer than a week, maybe two."

.

"So whatever she is planning must happen soon?" Nate asked. Bryan wasn't listening and kept thinking out loud.

"Grace is too smart not to realize this. She is trying to capture our King..." Suddenly Taylor was hit with a look of fear. "Or Queen."

"Who is our Queen?" Nate was confused by all this Chess talk

"Who do you think?" Taylor said while dialing a number

.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Bryan was furious "You have a dozen ex-CIA operatives following one 17 year old girl and you lost her?!"

"Well we could triangulate her cell phone..." The man on the other line was embarrassed

"I don't care what it takes! I don't care if you turn this city upside down!" He was yelling into his cell phone "I want Jessi found, and I want her found now!"

* * *

**The Rack 6:55pm**

.

"Tom I am serious, you should have seen her. All we need to do is to tell her and Kyle the truth. They are practically joined at the hip. She will do anything for him." Declan insisted. Seeing Jessi earlier made him think that their plan was unnecessary

"Kid, I am as much of a romantic as the next guy, but lets be practical here. We'll knock her out and talk some sense into her. If you are wrong about this we are screwed, if you are right, I am sure she will understand"

.

Jessi entered the room. It was deserted except for several armed man who were inside. She found 5 laser dots pointed at her from all directions.

"Jessi we just want to talk. These men are here to make sure everything goes smoothly" Foss tried the diplomatic approach

"Where is Kyle?" Jessi was confused

"Kyle isn't coming" Cassidy appeared from the shadows "Looks like your boyfriend changed his mind. Maybe if you weren't such a homicidal maniac"

.

"Cassidy shut up you are blowing it!" Foss said loudly. The situation could become volatile

"Whats the matter, daddy's little girl is too afraid to know the truth?" Cassidy continued "We are onto you, you and your dad and your little plan to take over this city"

"Shut up you murdering bastard!" Jessi lifted him up with her mind and started squeezing his arteries

"If I am the murdering bastard, why is Kyle working with me instead of you?" with those words a single tranquilizer dart hit Jessi's back

.

_Betrayed! All those things Kyle said, all those feeling he showed me, was it all a lie to get to me? To my father? 15 minutes ago I was ready to follow him to the end of the earth, and now he is working with Cassidy? The man he spared because of me, because of the thoughts I showed him. Kyle is just like everybody else! Nobody cares about anything other than their own agenda, everybody is out to manipulate me!_

_._

"AAARGHH" Jessi let out a scream of pain and desperation.

.

The incident occurred at 7:17:43 Pacific Standard Time.

.

Rob Gerzer was a hardened Iraq war vet. He was staring at the scene 7 feet behind Jessi. She didn't seem like much of a challenge. Despite Tom's predictions this girl walked right into their trap. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his hands. Quicker than he could think the sensation transferred to his chest, his face, his legs, every fiber of his body. The pain was intensifying quickly. His entire body felt like he was burning alive, and being cut into a thousand pieces at the same time. His teeth felt like they were all being drilled by a very incompetent dentist. His head was exploding. Before he could open his mouth to let out a scream every single pain receptor in his body was activated. For two years he has been tortured in Iraqi prison camps, but this was infinitely worse. Then darkness... Rob Gerzer blacked out within 0.37 seconds of the incident.

.

A female body collapsed next to him. Jessi was barely conscious, sobbing uncontrollably. Except from blood dripping from her nose she was unharmed, yet exhausted. Perhaps, if she concentrated she could fight back. But what was there left to fight for?

* * *

Cassidy woke up some time later. He was thrown back behind the counter of the Rack and dislocated his shoulder. All he could remember was blacking out from incredible pain. "She is tougher than I thought". He listened for clues. Foss's team appeared to be incapacitated. There was a girl crying on the floor just on the other side of the counter. Cassidy reached out for his gun...

* * *

**7:17:43pm Pacific Standard Time. **

_._

Kyle was sitting in his room drawing a picture of him and Jessi. Both of them could reproduce the images they saw as if taking a photograph. But this was different. He wanted to express how he felt for her, how much she meant to him, to show her that which could not be expressed in words.

.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest – the pain of rejection, of betrayal, of loneliness. The sensation wasn't physical, but emotional and it was so powerful he fell down to the floor.

_Jessi! She needs me! We were not supposed to meet until 9, so she must be at her lab._

Kyle attempted dialing her cell, but it was in vain. Her cell phone seemed to be disconnected.

_By the time I got to her lab, she and all her secret bodyguards were gone. I found no clues at the lab – it was as if nothing happened... _

Frantically Kyle ran around campus several times looking for something, anything to tell him what happened to Jessi. He found nothing... He attempted calling Foss and Declan, but their phones were disconnected as well. There was one last place to look.

.

_At 8:45 I walked into the Rack. It was completely deserted. Some pieces of furniture were missing, and all the lights in a 2 block radius were burned out. I triggered my infrared vision. There were traces of blood everywhere across the room. Somebody attempted to clean up the blood, but clearly they did not have enough time. Based on the consistency of the blood, and the direction of the splatter blood came from at least 6 different people. Blood appeared to be fresh, it was spilled 1-2 hours ago. I looked for fingerprints inside the blood splatter. Out of the 6 people 5 were wearing gloves and left no trace. _

_The sixth..... was Jessi._

* * *

**OMG, what happened to Jessi between 7:17 and 8:55? Did Cassidy get his revenge? Did Bryan Taylor reach Jessi in time? What happened to Foss and Declan? And what of Grace Kingsley and her plan for Kyle and Jessi? Did she have a role in it?**

**My favorite cliffhanger yet :). Stay tuned! **


	17. Chapter 17 Revenge of the Nerds

Revenge of the Nerds.

.

**Hope you like Jessi's new ability. I didn´t want her and Kyle to be the same - that would defeat the purpose of the story. So Kyle can make people like him, while Jessi can hurt them. She will use it wisely, don´t worry.  
**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY. Sadly all characters and events are fictional, as much as I would have liked to meet Jessi. I also do not endorse the use of fire-arms to settle one´s problems, or cyber-warfare for that matter.  
**

* * *

**The Rack 7:17:43 pm. August 13th 2009**

.

_Extreme emotions often triggered new abilities in me. Today was no different. Kyle's betrayal was the last straw that broke the camel's back. I could no longer contain my anger, my pain, my frustration. I wanted them to feel my agony. Pain is a response of a human body to an external stimulus, in it's physical form it is an electrical impulse traveling through the nerves to the brain. In that moment, with one thought I activated every single pain receptor in every person within 50 meters. None of them could withstand it._

.

Cassidy woke up some time later. He was thrown back behind the counter of the Rack and dislocated his shoulder. All he could remember was blacking out from incredible pain. "She is tougher than I thought". He listened for clues. Foss's team appeared to be incapacitated. The jammer his mother provided was clearly not strong enough to stop XX from torturing him, but perhaps it let him recover faster. There was a girl crying on the floor just on the other side of the counter. Cassidy reached out for his gun...

.

"I cannot believe we only packed tranquilizers" he thought realizing he would not be able to kill her. He had no idea how long he was unconscious: Taylor's men or Kyle could be there any minute – disappointed, Cassidy crawled out of the back exit.

* * *

At 7:39 Bryan Taylor walked into the Rack with a retrieval team. The sight was unsettling. In the middle of the room his daughter was laying there crying her eyes out, bleeding slightly. A dozen men in full tactical gear were scattered unconscious around the room. He leaned over one of them to check his pulse – he was still alive.

"Jessi its me, Bryan" He approached her cautiously

"Bryan, Cassidy.... he ...Kyle lied..." Jessi was not sounding coherent

"Jess, it is not safe here. Let me take you home, my men will take care of everything"

* * *

**7:42 pm. Not far from the Rack**

**.**

"Mother it's me." Cassidy said into the cell phone

"What is going on down there?"

"What do you mean, I saw your team go into the Rack

"I have had no contact with my team in 30 minutes." Grace pulled away from her cell phone and swore profusely "I can't believe you let XX slip through your fingers."

"What should I do?"

"Just get back to Madacorp. Last thing I need is you getting captured.

* * *

**9:17pm. Taylor's bunker**

**.**

"Can you do it?" Taylor asked Nathan who was looking over the code on his supercomputer

"I don't know boss, it's..."

"Didn't you see what they did to Jessi!"

"It's not that I don't want to, what you are asking is close to impossible in this time frame."

"Tell me what you need."

"It's more who I need. We need to bring Jessi in on this."

Nathan wasn't lying – he was good, but not that good. The computer program Jessi wrote called Halal – Hungarian for something or other, was arguably the first Artificial Intelligence ever created. Able to adjust itself based on the parameters of the other machines, it could break through the most powerful encryptions in the world. But even so, Nate could not bring a multi-billion dollar company down by himself.

.

"Absolutely not." Taylor responded definitely

"Bring me in on what?" Jessi walked in with cold hatred written on her face.

Nate and Bryan looked at each other. Nate gestured Bryan to talk to Jessi. Bryan waved his head.

"Hey you guys decide!" Nate responded "I don't ever, ever want to piss her off" he thought to himself and backed away slightly.

.

All Nate heard was rumors, but somehow a dozen armed attackers inside the Rack, and another dozen in vans outside was found unconscious and barely alive, while Jessi was found crying and whispering "I didn't mean to do it". Several of the attacker had Navy Seal tattoos on their arms. He would dismiss them as rumors, except Taylor's security detail – all well trained and battle hardened men started looking at Jessi with a mixture of reverence, respect, but mostly fear.

.

"Alright, I ll tell you" Bryan panicked as Jessi was approaching him menacingly "We need to strike back at Kingsley. Her base of operations appears to be Madacorp. Nate thinks you might be able to help."

_If I cannot have love, at least I can have my revenge!_

"I will need 2 Uzi sub-machine guns with 20 spare magazines of ammunition. I will also need a vehicle to stop by my lab and pick up some of my tactical equipment there." Jessi said calmly. She thought about it for a second "And a bullet vest."

Nate was staring at Jessi with his mouth open.

"2 Uzi guns?"

"It is a tactically superior weapon for close quarter combat. Ideal inside the Madacorp building. You have Mossad on your payroll, you must have Uzi's"

"You have guns in your lab?"

"Not guns, quantum flares." Both Nate and Bryan were confused "I ll explain later" Jessi was getting impatient

.

"Jessi, I appreciate your enthusiasm but I have several hundred people capable of firing a gun. What I need from you requires a little more finesse."

* * *

**Somewhere in Seattle. Friday 11:54 pm.**

**.**

A man and a woman were sitting in a car outside a suburban house. Suddenly they saw a shadow pass by.

"Did you see that?"

"Not sure"

"I will go check" The man said and exited the car. As he went behind a tree the woman heard a loud falling noise. She pulled out her gun and started looking around frantically. Suddenly she felt an iron grip on her hand gripping the gun.

"XY" She whispered in fear

"Sleep tight" Kyle said as he put his hand on her forehead

* * *

**Emily Hollander's apartment. Saturday 3:23 am.**

.

"Grace it is 3 in the morning!"

"Get to your computer and Google Madacorp."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Just do it."

"12 Million results? Thats seems like a lot." Emily seemed surprised

"Watch the you tube video – its the first link."

Emily watched in awe. It was the video of Test #2. Despite being uploaded 3 hours ago it received over 1 million hits already.

"Explain" Grace said coldly

"I don't know..."

"Do I need to tell you what happens to you and your daughter if you don't fix this!"

"Grace please!" Emily pleaded. Grace already hung up.

* * *

**Somewhere in Seattle. Saturday 12:23 am.**

.

_Having disposed of his guards I run up to Jason's door and kicked it in with my leg._

Jason Anderson woke up when he heard something crack his door. He grabbed his gun from the drawer and hurried downstairs to protect his family. His lights were out. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back as an iron grip wrestled the gun away from him.

"Haven't you heard, guns kill people!" XY hissed at him

"Please, don't hurt my family!" Anderson pleaded

"Where is Jessi?!"

"I don't know..." Jason responded weakly

"Wrong answer" Kyle said as he was lifting him up by his neck "I know Kingsley has her. You WILL tell me where!"

* * *

**Taylor's Bunker 6:45 am**

.

"Jeez you're up early!" Nate said as he walked back into the workstation

"I never went to bed" Jessi responded calmly

Nathan sighed and sat down near his computer terminal. The insane speed and endurance Jessi approached every problem was impossible to compete with. Next to her station was a very large number of empty candy wrappings.

"Munchies?" Nate asked as he sat down

"Chocolate helps brain function" Jessi said convinced.

"You have like 2 pounds worth here!"

"My brain is pushing my body way past average physical conditions. As result my metabolism is very high, and I require an average of 6000 calories a day."

"6000?"

"Well unless I am training. Then I would need closer to ten thousand."

"So on top of everything you can eat whatever you want and still look great?" Nate shook his head "Life just isn't fair!"

Jessi blushed slightly and didn't respond. Unlike most people, Nate seemed to admire things that made her different.

.

"Puppies?" Nate asked her as he looked through her work

"Huh?"

"You are spaming their computers with pictures of puppies?"

Madacorp security cameras were feeding their images into their screens. Madacorp guards were seeing pictures of puppies instead. Multiple pop-ups were plaguing the computer terminals throughout the company. Within 9 hours Jessi has crippled their computer infrastructure to a halt.

"Why not? They are adorable!"

"The point of pop-ups is to annoy the other person. Not give them the warm fuzzies."

Jessi let out a yawn - she was clearly crushing from her sugar rush. She needed some time off.

.

"Why don't you get some rest wonder woman? I got it from here."

Jessi nodded and started walking away from the room

"Nate?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for acting normal. Everyone else treats me as if I had Ebola."

"Between us, I thought it was pretty bad ass!" Nate winked at the girl

"Anyone can do it..."

"That is highly debatable!" Nate laughed "Two dozen Navy seals,..."

"I mean getting angry is easy. Getting angry at the right time and in the right place, that takes skill."

"Is that from a movie?" Nate thought

"As long as you don't get angry with me Jess!"

.

Jessi walked over and hugged Nate.

"I won't. You are the only friend I have." Her voice was breaking "Now that Kyle betrayed me."

"Jess" Nate separated himself from her and took her hands. "I hate Kyle as much as the next guy, but I don't think he was behind this."

"You don't?"

"It's just not his style." Defending that boyscout felt weird "Besides if he wanted to capture you he wouldn't need two dozen Navy seals." "Just a box of chocolates, his boyish charms and lots of chloroform."

_I smiled. Nate was right. At the Rack I was not thinking straight. Not having Kyle at the scene was a huge tactical mistake for Foss's team – a mistake no trained operative would make. Whatever was going on, Kyle wasn't in on the entire plan. Besides – the atrocities committed by Madacorp – there is no way Kyle would ever support that. Bringing Madacorp and Grace down would have to remain my first priority. Only then could Kyle and I be safe._

.

As she was ready to leave, she turned around.

"Why do you hate Kyle?"

"Why do you hate Amanda?"

Jessi stood there thinking about it for a second.

"See you in a few hours!"

* * *

**Kyle's room. Saturday afternoon.**

.

Kyle looked terrible. He has not slept that night frantically looking for clues into Jessi's disappearance.

.

_I came back from Jason's house with a heavy heart. How far would I be willing to go if Jason didn't cooperate? Would I be willing to hurt him, his family? Would I ever forgive myself if I did? Would Jessi ever look at me the same way?_

.

Suddenly something caught Kyle's attention. Hillary had a story regarding Madacorp posted on her facebook feed. Hillary was never the science buff. Quickly Kyle read the story and went on to research Madacorp on-line.

.

_I thought I have seen it all. The video from Madacorp shocked me. Such heartlessness, such cruelty... But there was more. Madacorp's experiments in Iraq with biological weapons, kidnappings, genetic research regarding the effects of radiation on human DNA – in short everything unethical and criminal Madacorp has ever done was there for the world to see. Everything except for Jessi and I... Clearly somebody from the inside has leaked information onto the Internet. Unless someone hacked their servers – but that would take weeks even for me, and the video was fresh. The stories about Madacorp were multiplying exponentially, far beyond what any statistical model of such event would predict. It was as if an army of programmers were generating millions of articles in the blogoshere, social networking sites, emails etc. _

.

Kyle pondered his choice for a second. Madacorp was under a cyber attack by someone extremely competent, quite deservedly so. These attacks seemed to purposely avoid any mention of prolonged gestation experiment or cloning. Coupled with what he knew about Madacorp already, there was clearly something happening there. But Jason Anderson gave him another clue. Bryan Taylor called for an emergency meeting of the Grey Council of Latnok.

.

_Attending this meeting would finally answer all my questions. I would get to see the people pulling the strings, understand their motivations, and discover their true goals. But more importantly Grace Kingsley will be there. And she WILL tell me where Jessi is. _

.

Determined Kyle got to work. He was as tall as Jason, but they looked nothing alike. He had 26 hours to create a mask to look like Jason, make a voice synthesizer and copy his fingerprints.

* * *

**Sunday 5 pm. On the outskirts of Seattle.**

.

A 35 year old man walked up to a corner office in a seemingly forgotten office building.

"Sophia est fortis" He told the password to a clerk by the water cooler. The clerk invited him inside an office.

Kyle walked in, and put his palm on a book in the book shelf.

"Jason Anderson" a computerized voice said. A secret doorway opened among bookshelves. Inside an elevator door.

.

_The elevator took me 25 meters below ground. I walked into a poorly lit room and found my chair. My eyes kept scanning the room looking for Grace, but she was nowhere to be found. There appeared to be a large number of security guards. They all had concealed weapons, were seemingly fit and combat trained, and were attempting to fit in pretending to be clerks. Clearly their presence here was supposed to be a surprise for most members of the council. _

.

"Thank you for coming to this urgent meeting. I trust you are all familiar with the Madacorp fiasco. We must act at once." A shadowy figure said waiting 5 minutes 23 seconds after the planned start of the meeting.

_Bryan Taylor! He was indeed in charge of Latnok_

* * *

**In the next chapter Kyle will discover the inner workings of Latnok, as well as the much anticipated (I hope) plan of Bryan Taylor. It will be epic.  
**

**Will Kyle discover the truth? Will he confront his ´mother´once and for all? And what of the armed guards inside Latnok? Is somebody planning a coup? **


	18. Chapter 18 The Grey Council

The Grey Council

.

**I am not associated with Kyle XY. **

* * *

**Sunday 5 pm. On the outskirts of Seattle.**

.

"Thank you for coming to this urgent meeting. I trust you are all familiar with the Madacorp fiasco. We must act at once." A shadowy figure said

_Bryan Taylor! He was indeed in charge of Latnok_

"Unfortunately it appears Grace isn't here to answer for her crimes."

"Crimes?" Janet Wu asked

"Murder, kidnapping, brainwashing, cloning... Need I go on?"

Most of the room murmured approvingly.

"Violence can be necessary for the greater good!" Janet continued

"Greater good?" Taylor scoffed "Creating an army of soulless monsters is greater good?"

"Don't forget our goals Taylor!"

"Our goal is to bring enlightenment to the world. To use technology to make it a more accepting and humane place. Not to eradicate any traces of humanity in anyone who disagrees with us."

The room murmured approvingly once again.

.

"That's not..."

"True?" "Our organization has created 3 powerful beings in its time: Adam Baylin, Kyle Trager and Jessi Taylor. All three have shown great promise, but Grace attempted to corrupt them all, to make them into cold, calculating Machiavellian characters. She tried to make Kyle into a murderer. One who would kill his own brother no less."

_I started sweating. Taylor was certainly an enigma. He seemed to believe what he was saying._

"I suggest we put it to an anonymous vote. All those in favor of banishing Grace please click yes on your stations."

The room proceeded to vote.

"17-2 in favor." Bryan was satisfied. His approval among Latnok leadership has never been above 60% "I wonder who the dissenting votes are?"

_Jason Anderson had one of the votes in the council, and since I was disguising myself as him I had to vote. Clearly banishing Grace from Latnok would be a good thing, so I voted yes. I also realized that Taylor was lying. He knew exactly who voted against him._

.

"Let me guess, Janet?"

"What gave it away?" She scoffed

"And Peter" He looked at Grace's 'right hand man', completely ignoring Janet.

"Of course I am against!" Peter stood up "And the rest of you are too scared to speak up!" He pointed to the rest of the room

"Now, surveillance puts both of you at Madacorp a few days ago. So you two are accomplices to Grace in this matter." "Or do you deny it?"

Neither of the two answered.

"They should also be banished!" One member of the room exclaimed.

_I examined that member. Based on his body language, Bryan has instructed him to say so before the meeting. Predictably the vote went as Bryan intended. Peter and Janet were escorted away from the room by the guards._

"I am glad we took out the trash." Bryan said once they left

.

Taylor walked over to Kyle and stared at him intently.

"Jason, I didn't expect to count with your vote."

_Jason was a supporter of Grace. Did I just blow my cover?_

"Grace does not deserve to be in Latnok anymore." He said trying to be calm "After what she did to Jessi" "After what she is doing inside Madacorp!"

_If my cover is blown I might as well find out what Taylor knows._

"You have learned to refer to my daughter by her name." Taylor looked at him again trying to understand what was going on. The way Jason said 'Jessi' was … strange. It was if he not only finally considered her a human, but actually cared deeply about her well-being. Something in his eyes was captivating... A voice inside Bryan's head was telling him that Jason Anderson could be trusted.

.

"Stay." He paused "I am glad I have your support."

"Everybody in this room are here because your talents and expertise are necessary for our future agenda."

"And what might that be?" One of the members asked

"Kingsley's problem is not only that she is a heartless and immoral, but she also lacks strategic vision. She had power in Latnok for a while. Baylin was created first, then she used Baylin to create Kyle and Jessi. Now she wanted to use them to create clones of Kyle. My guess is she would then use some of those clones to create more clones. Does anyone actually know when this cloning race would end?"

Nobody answered

"Kyle and Jessi are already near the peak of the genetic potential of a Homo Sapiens. Further experiments would not be significantly smarter or more powerful. To put it in layman's terms we succeeded in creating super humans. Now we must use them to change the world."

"Change the world?" One of the members asked

"Latnok was founded by scientists and visionaries." "We aimed to create a prophet who would bring enlightenment to the world. We have succeeded. Now it is time we stepped out of the shadows, and took a more direct role in world affairs."

The room was silent for a moment.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" One member finally asked

"Exactly what it sounds like. That we take power into our own hands."

_Wow, Taylor certainly had big plans._

.

"Bryan, with all due respect..." Same member started apprehensively "we are scholars, scientists and philosophers, not politicians. Who are we to dictate our will?"

"Andrew, don't you see, this is what makes us perfect!" Bryan was getting passionate. "Latnok has gathered the smartest people in the world, united by humanitarian ideals. Who better than us to do so?

"But what about democracy?" Kyle inserted

"What about it Jason? The United Nations, and the League of Nations before it for that matter, has always been in the pocket of world's superpowers. The governments of those superpowers are and have always been in the pocket of Lobbyists. The elections of government officials writing laws to reform the banking system are being financed by the banks they are supposed to regulate. In our own country the Congress approval rating is 30%, right up there with clubbing baby seals."

_._

_What Taylor was saying sounded so wrong. Yet I couldn't argue fearing to reveal my identity. The group argued for a while. The point Taylor was trying to make, was that democracy was in essence a popularity contest. The best ideas weren't always the most popular. In our high school the most popular girl was Hillary, while Jessi was perhaps the least popular one. Yet there was no doubt in my mind that Jessi would be far better at running... well anything... I was confused. I was scared – Taylor seemed to imply that I would be the ultimate authority on many issues. I... making the world a better place was certainly a just and moral cause. But the way Taylor was going about it was... _

_._

Kyle sighted. Once again he didn't know the right course of action.

_._

_Perhaps I would have good ideas on how to change the world. I didn't want to force them onto people. But then I remembered Adam. All his ideals, his goals were thrown to the gutter by the betrayal of professor Kern, and, well Bryan Taylor. It was guns, not ideas that ultimately prevailed at ZZYZX. I wanted to talk to Jessi. I wanted to know her take on all of this. She always so humble, always second-guessing her own intentions. All this responsibility would never go to her head. Jessi... Where are you? _

.

Kyle looked back at Taylor. Most of the people in the room seemingly agreed with him. He looked back at the screens demonstrating something.

"Take a look at your monitors."

A sequence of zeros and ones appeared on the screen.

"Gentleman, meet the Halal virus."

"Today we will have a little demonstration"

A surface to air missile silo appeared on the screens.

"Israeli military installation. Outside Haifa. Top secret" Bryan continued "Oops a missile is about to misfire"

A missile was fired from a silo. Everyone in the audience gasped at the sight.

.

"How are we seeing it? It is not exactly on Google earth" One of the members inquired

"Russian military satellite" Bryan said as a matter of fact

"Are you meaning to say you have hacked into world military systems"

"What I am saying is that in two more weeks I will be in control of world military systems"

* * *

_Taylor wasn't telling the whole truth. Perhaps I just didn't trust him, but this much power in his hands was way to dangerous. I knew what I needed to do. Their Halal computer system was formidable. Ever before I could speak, I understood computer code as a simpler yet superior communication tool. There were certain inefficiencies in the code I noticed right away. I needed to hack into Latnok mainframe and sabotage the program before Bryan could bring his insane plan into fruition._

_._

Kyle quickly found a computer terminal inside the facility with needed access points. Most people in the world would not realize it, but the program Taylor used to take over the satellites and the program protecting Latnok main frame were different in a subtle yet significant way. Taylor's program was a crude, poorly manufactured copy of the one Kyle was currently trying to bypass. The program in front of him was, for lack of a better word, perfect. For almost two hours Kyle has fought Halal. "How could Taylor has access to technology decades ahead of it's time" Kyle wondered. His brain was working so fast his nose began to bleed. Suddenly he found a loophole – a flaw in the design. As he was about to exploit it his monitor went dark – there was no doubt about it, a human on the other end of the line shut him down before he could access Latnok files. But not all was lost – before the shutdown Kyle was able to pinpoint the location of his mysterious adversary. Madacorp!

* * *

**The bunker. 9 pm. Sunday.**

.

"Whats wrong Jess?" Nate asked as Jessi started typing frantically

"The system seems to be malfunctioning" Jessi was genuinely confused

"Didn't think I would live to see the day. Has Jessi Taylor finally made a mistake?" Nate teased

"The error is coming from terminal 1011" She proceeded. "Its no big deal I shut it down."

.

"1011" Nate repeated in his head. That location was strange. Perhaps the only Latnok facility, except the bunker they were in without any video cameras to record the action.

"Probably a technician messing with the system." Nate was thinking "Don't sweat it Jess, no-one is perfect." He looked at her and winked "Apparently"

"Well I routed that malfunction to the Madacorp servers. If it was sabotage, our adversary will now think we are at Madacorp."

"Nice!" Nate nodded. "You are way too cute to be this smart!"

* * *

Flashback:

"I am shut out" Kyle admitted

"Yes!" a dorky college kid yelled out

"Not by you. By Jessi"

.

_The flaw in the Halal system was the same mistake I have made in my contest with Jessi that day at the university. Jessi's disappearance and the features of this system cannot be a coincidence. She was sending me a signal. She was at Madacorp, and she needed my help! That thought gave me extra strength, for I haven't slept in 72 hours. It was all too confusing – how Taylor, Grace and Jessi were connected. But it was clear that I needed her more than ever to unravel this mystery and set me on the right path. _

…

* * *

**The Bunker. 10:30pm **

_._

"Something wrong?" Bryan asked Nate who was standing in his doorway apprehensively

"I think our computer system might have been compromised" "From terminal 1011."

"I thought our system was impenetrable."

"So did I."

"When did it happen?"  
"7pm or so."

"Impossible!" Bryan pondered "Nobody in that building had the computer expertise to pull it off." He looked at Nate pensively. "Are you sure it was 1011?"

"Absolutely"

"Who could pull it off?"

"Other than me or Jessi?" Nate smirked "Maybe somebody from DoD or CIA?" "...I don't know, Kyle I guess..."

"Kyle?"

"Well he is supposed to be as smart as her..."

"Of course!" Taylor stood up "I am an Idiot! Jason Anderson" Taylor finally understood what happened. "This could be very bad."

"Nate I need you to find where Jason Anderson went. You still have access to traffic cameras, right?"

Half an hour later Nate found him on a camera in downtown Seattle.

"He is going to Madacorp." Bryan started pacing back and forth contemplating his next move. "I hate heroes!" "Why can't he just sit at home!"

.

"Nate grab an energy drink, you are pulling an all-nighter. We need to go ahead with the market meltdown plan."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" He scoffed. "Do you want to know what plan B is?"

"Sure."

"We dress up a hundred men in police uniforms, put them in SWAT cars, supply them with assault rifles, jam police frequencies and storm a building in downtown Seattle filled with brainwashed super-soldiers." Clearly that plan seemed more dangerous

"How did I get myself involved in this?" Nate thought to himself "I ll go get that energy drink" He said and left

"Isha" Taylor turned to the previously silent figure

"Plan B?" Former soldier was itching for some action

"Yes. Get the men ready."

* * *

**Madacorp. Later that night**

.

"Hold on there! Where do you think you are going?!" A security guard yelled at the man entering the main gate. He ran up to him and pointed a gun at the intruder.

"It's me man!" The man looked at him with penetrating blue eyes. "Frank..." "I worked here for four month."

Astounded the security guard lowered his gun.

"I am sorry man. Let me swipe you in." The guard suddenly remembered 'Frank'

_This guard was drinking on the job. His mind was fragile and easy to manipulate._

* * *

**Madacorp CEO office.**

.

"Adams, I want to know what we are doing about this public relations disaster!" Emily Hollander was grilling her PR vice-president. "We are on every news channel. Our stock is down 25% in pre-market trading. We are being investigated by every branch of the government..."

"Well maybe if we weren't involved in illegal activities. That only you and Grace Kingsley seem to know about."

_Suddenly the door flew open and a 35 year old man walked in._

"Who is that?" Adams asked. Suddenly the stranger extended his hand towards him and an invisible force tossed him backwards towards an armchair.

"Kyle..." Emily whispered

"What on earth?"

A security guard ran into the room and swung his baton at Kyle. Kyle dodged the hit and put his hand on the attacker's forehead. Within seconds the guard fell down on the floor motionless.

.

"Where is Jessi!" Kyle turned to Emily

"Who the hell is Jessi?" Adams thought. Seemingly forgotten he reached to his pocket and dialed the fourth number on his speed dial.

Kyle put his hand on Emily's forehead.

_I didn't understand how Emily was able to resist me. I couldn't find out anything about Jessi's whereabouts from her head. I came up with a different idea. _

"What is the name of your daughter's best friend?" Kyle asked the woman

"What?" Emily was confused about the question. Suddenly an expression of fear covered her face. "I … I don't remember."

"It's Becky." Kyle said and stared her down "You will tell me where Jessi is, or you will not remember Paige when you wake up tomorrow!"

* * *

Grace picked up her phone.

"Adams what the hell?" She listened intently. She recognized the voices. "XY" she whispered. "Looks like Christmas came early this year." She said and pressed several buttons on her control panel. All across the Madacorp compound 881227 subjects woke up and headed to Emily Hollander's office...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. What did you guys think of Taylor's evil plan? Will he pull it off? What happens to Kyle now? **

**Next chapter should be a fun one – it's called Ying and Yang. Some Kyle, some Jessi and then some Kessi. Sweet action scenes abound. Stay tuned. Reviews are welcome.**


	19. Chapter 19 Ying and Yang

Ying and Yang

.

**This chapter is way longer than the others, but it had to include both Ying and Yang. Enjoy :)**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY.**

* * *

Madacorp CEO office

.

"What is the name of your daughter's best friend?" Kyle asked the woman

"What?" Emily was confused about the question. Suddenly an expression of fear covered her face. "I … I don't remember."

"It's Becky." Kyle said and stared her down "You will tell me where Jessi is, or you will not remember Paige when you wake up tomorrow!"

"Kyle, please!" Emily pleaded. "Grace blackmailed me to work for her. I have no idea where Jessi is!"

Kyle put his hand on her forehead

"Please!"

_My hands started trembling. I erased parts of John Peterson's memory before – parts pertaining to Jessi and I. But I was not about to erase Emily's memory of her daughter. This was simply wrong – it was a line I wasn't willing to cross. Whether Emily called my bluff, or she truly didn't know where Jessi was, I pulled back my hand._

"Why don't you calm down and we talk about it?" Adams suggested tentatively.

Kyle looked at him confused. Clearly he was trying to come up with his next move. Suddenly a voice said through the intercom:

.

"Kyle, my boy, nice of you to come."

"Grace Kingsley!" Kyle said into the video camera

"Indeed. I have waited so long for this day."

"Where is Jessi?"

"Oh she is right here with me." Grace said

A second later Jessi's voice cried out

"Kyle... help me! ...please... the pain..."

"If you touch her, I swear to god!" Kyle said angrily through his teeth.

"Room 1245" The voice said as the transmission cut out.

_I didn't need to be smart to know this was a trap. Clearly she wanted me to trade my life for Jessi. I would be willing to do so in a second, if I knew Jessi would be safe. But I didn't trust Grace at all. She was no fan of Jessi, and I feared the worst._

* * *

"Excellent work on that voice synthesizer." Grace told one of the people in her room. "You even had me believing it was XX."

"What are the orders?"

"Prepare the gas."

* * *

Kyle ran down the hallway. Suddenly two men entered the hallway from the other side. They both held electric guns in their hands – similar to the one Cassidy used on him 2 month ago.

_Both fired shots at me. I estimated the direction of the ray using the positioning of their arms and the extension of their muscles. I jumped to the left dodging both rays._

Kyle extended his hand pushing the attackers backwards. A single zap of electricity hit him in the leg from behind. Kyle fell down to the floor in pain. That attacker approached a motionless Kyle, firing another shot at the teen. Kyle was now motionless.

_Gathering the rest of my willpower, I jumped up grabbed the gun from his hand and rotated him 180 degrees. The pain of sharp motion was excruciating, but I had no time for self-pity. Moments later the attacker was hit by several electric charges and collapsed on the floor. By then I have slipped onto the side door. My best guess for Grace's trap was that she had positioned these soldiers all along the entrances to room 1245, hallways, stairs and elevators leading to it. I wanted to avoid confrontation as much as possible. _

Kyle threw a chair into the window of the room, breaking it. Quickly he slipped outside and started scaling down the building. Even the most secure buildings do not expect attackers to climb 20 floors and enter through the windows. Thus climbing from 24th floor down to 11th seemed like the path of least resistance.

* * *

**4:03 am Monday Taylor's Bunker, computer room.**

.

"Morning Nate!" Jessi walked in and greeted him

"I don't think 4 am counts as morning..." Nate replied sleepily.

"What you working on?" Jessi walked in and looked for herself "Why are you hacking into the New York Stock Exchange?"

"Um... just a project for Taylor..." "What are you doing up?"

"I can't shake the feeling that something bad is happening..." "to Kyle"

_Nathan's heart sped up slightly. I looked at him and he wouldn't look me in the eyes._

"What do you know?"

"Nothing"

"Nate!"

"Just calm down okay!"  
Jessi put her hand on Nate shoulder and squeezed a nerve center

"Nate!"

"Alright, jeez" He said and Jessi let go "He was the one who hacked into our system."

"I figured as much"

"Well, he might be headed to Madacorp."

"Why?"

"Well you showed him we were at Madacorp."

"True"

Jessi put her hand on Nate's shoulder again. The pain disappeared

"Sorry. We are cool right?" She offered him a weak smile

* * *

_I left a minor flaw in the Halal program, which only Kyle should be able to identify. It was a safeguard, a tool I could use to shut the system down in case the program became dangerous. It was an early form of artificial intelligence, and as such it could conceivably become self aware at some point in the future. Whoever hacked into our system exploited that flaw. But if it was Kyle – why would he make no effort to communicate with me? Furthermore, why would he assume I was at Madacorp cooperating with Grace? Grace hated me as much as I hated her, since she took my mother away from me. _

Jessi dialed a number

.

"Who is it? It's 4 in the morning!"

"Can I speak with Kyle?"

"Jessi is that you?" A sleepy voice on the other end answered

"Hi Stephen. Kyle isn't answering his cell." Jessi didn't seem to realize the problem of calling someone at 4 am

"Jessi are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Kyle said you were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" "Why would he think that?"

"I am not sure..." "Jessi, listen, you should come home."

"Home?"

"I feel terrible about how we left things with you a month ago. So does Nicole. I am really sorry." "We should have trusted you with Kyle."

"Stephen I..."

"Personally I think you and Kyle are good for each other."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean you can read each other thoughts, and still want to be together. I bet you half the marriages out there would be over if the couples knew what the other was thinking." "I know Nicole doesn't approve, but Kyle is old enough to make his own decisions when it comes to love."

"Really?"

_I couldn't contain a smile._

"We just want the two of you to be happy, you are like our own kids to us."

"Stephen, I really need to find Kyle. I think he might be in trouble..."

"He left in the afternoon, and told us not to wait up." Stephen was getting worried "He was away for almost a month, so we figured he could take care of himself." "He mentioned something about Latnok I think..."

"I gotta go"

"Jess, just promise you'll come and visit – everyone misses you..." Stephen wasn't completely honest. Nicole still thought their relationship was a mistake, and hoped it would die out. Stephen didn't believe that to be possible.

"I promise."

* * *

Kyle reached 11th floor, broke the window with his legs and climbed inside. Out of the window in his small room he was able to observe the hallways.

_It appears that with this trick I was able to bypass most of Grace's security forces. But there were still quite a few left between me, and the corridor leading up to room 1245. From there I should be able to recognize whether the location is a trap. _

Kyle took a wooden chair in the room, and broke 2 legs off of it. He opened the door to the hallway and hurled the legs towards the two soldiers in front of him, while shielding himself with the door from behind. He managed to take the soldiers in front of him by surprise. They both collapsed onto the floor.

Another soldier ran up from behind.

_These guards were unlike any guards I have ever seen. They seemed to be motivated by one purpose, one will. Their efficiency was astounding. I wanted to understand them. I put my left hand onto the forehead of the attacker approaching from behind and scanned his mind, while trying to disable him. What I saw scared me. He was... completely devoid of any human emotions. He wasn't fighting me because of anger, or fear, or even greed at the expectation of the payout. He was fighting me because it seemed to be his only purpose in life. All his thoughts were guided by one purpose – to stop me. My mind control abilities stemmed from my control over the emotional part of the brain. He seemed to not have that part present, and so my action took no visible effect on him._

The soldier seeing his opportunity hit Kyle with a blunt metallic object. The hit landed just under the ribcage, and Kyle spat out a puddle of blood. His second hit was aiming for Kyle's face, but the teen managed to dodge it, and put the attacker in a sleeper hold. Seconds later he collapsed unconscious.

Kyle ran towards the hallway.

_I was exhausted, bleeding, my head was pounding from the excessive use of my abilities. And more importantly, I could never have predicted Grace's next move. Once I ran close to room 1245, large airtight glass doors slammed shut behind me. A gas started leaking through the ventilation system. It was carbon monoxide. The glass was relatively sound proof, but I could hear most things inside of the walled off area. 5 heartbeats beating sporadically trying to fight off the poisonous gases. Thank god, none of them was Jessi. But Grace was willing to sacrifice 5 people just to capture me. I concentrated as best I could trying to break through the glass, but it was completely inert to my abilities. A few minutes later darkness overcame me. _

* * *

**Madacorp lobby 7am.**

.

A large group of protesters were gathering outside the Madacorp headquarters. A young girl walked past them and into the lobby. One of the guards stopped her.

"Where are you going sweetie?"

"Oh I am here for the Madacorp young scientists exhibit. Just dropping off some experiments."

The guard has never heard of the young scientists exhibit. But this girl seemed harmless. She was wearing dorky looking glasses, a ponytail, a baggy jacket and black jeans. Definitely not what you would expect from a spy.

"Just go right to the metal detector."

Jessi walked over, and placed her bag under the X-rays. When she walked under the metal detector it beeped detecting a magnetic substance.

"Probably nothing." The guard really didn't feel like she was a threat. Nor did he feel that he would have a job tomorrow with how the Madacorp scandal was developing.

"What's that?" Another guard asked looking at a set of strange devices in her bag. He took one out of the bag.

.

"I call it a quantum flare. It is a Si-Ge alloy that absorbs electromagnetic waves across the visible spectrum moving it's electrons to an excited state. Once it is charged it releases the energy in a form of a single 487 nm wave burst."

"Thats sounds really cool." It didn't sound cool at all. The guard was just being polite

"Is that dangerous?" Another one asked

"Not if you are wearing these sunglasses." She said and swapped her glasses for the sunglasses. The glasses were dark with a shade of blue. "I only brought 1 pair."

"So what happens if you don't have glasses?" The guard asked

"This" Jessi told the guards

_blue 42_ she sent a mental signal activating the flash. Within moment a blindingly bright blue light lit up the lobby. Everybody inside the lobby fell down holding on to their eyes. Even the protesters outside were visibly affected.

_Human eye is most responsive to blue light. As such a flash of blue light of high enough intensity can overwhelm the sensors in our eyes causing temporary blindness. Finding a semiconductor alloy emitting in the blue spectrum was easy. The hard part was altering the material in a way that could be influenced by a brainwave of particular frequency and magnitude. That brainwave would start a chain reaction of light emission inside the material – a reaction that would be over in 26 milliseconds. As result a seemingly inert material would release vast amounts of energy almost instantaneously. I can't wait to show this to Kyle!_

"What the fu..." A guard yelled out in pain

Jessi took off her jacket and dropped it on the floor. She was wearing a black vest with a multitude of strange looking gadgets attached to it.

"You think that's cool, wait till you see these." With these words she grabbed a pen-like object in each hand, and pressed a button on them. Each object extended to a 43 cm long, 4 cm wide titanium rod.

_Disguised as pens, these rods made for effective blunt weapons. Using blunt weapons, sensory deprivation of various kinds, misdirection, my tactical knowledge of the Madacorp compound and my superior fighting skill was a reasonable plan. Of course it would have been far more efficient to use firearms, but I decided against it. Most of the guards in that compound had no idea what Madacorp was doing – they simply thought they were doing their jobs. They had friends, families, lives – I couldn't just shoot them all. Of course, I didn't have to be nice about it either._

* * *

**The bunker. 6:30 am.**

.

Nathan has broken through the firewalls of the New York Stock Exchange. Roughly 50% of stock market transaction are conducted by fully automated computer algorithms. When an event triggers all the programs at once, it can cause very sharp moves in stock prices. 'Black Monday' – Oct 19 1987 simultaneous sell orders by most automated systems caused the largest stock market sell off in history.

Having access to order flow on the NYSE, Nathan forced every program out there to launch sell orders on the Madacorp stock. Within seconds of the New York market open, the stock price plummeted.

"Well that was easier then I thought." Nathan said out loud, as he watched his program in action. His eyes closed involuntarily, as he put his head on the table in front of him. Unlike Jessi he could only work for so long.

.

Half an hour later he was awakened by a bright blue light emanating from one of the security camera feeds. Opening his eyes he attempted to figure out what was going on.

"Oh shit" He thought and went to get Taylor

.

"Good job on the Madacorp stock. We bought it for 1 cent on the dollar."

"Boss, you are going to want to see this..."

"Alright" Taylor said and walked with him.

.

"Is that who I think it is?" Taylor asked in awe. The security feed from Madacorp showed a female figure moving swiftly through the floors of the Madacorp compound. She was wielding 2 metal sticks and she was not afraid to use them. She left a trail of bloodied and disabled guards behind, and was quickly approaching the area that was not being videotaped – area where Grace has most likely staged her defense.

"I am afraid so."

"...Bleep...ing kids." "They never listen."

Taylor paced back and forth. While Madacorp technically belonged to his shadow corporation now, Grace's super soldiers were still in control of the compound. He had no idea how effective the Madacorp chair was, but having Grace in possession of it and both Kyle and Jessi was unacceptable. He dialed a number.

"Isha code red. Move in now. Kyle Trager and Jessi Taylor are to be taken alive. Everyone else is expendable."

.

Across the city hundreds of protesters cheered as SWAT cars pulled in, and dozens of SWAT officers jumped out and started storming the Madacorp headquarters...

* * *

**Chair room, Madacorp. 6:20am.**

.

Kyle was strapped into the chair unconscious, while several medical personnel were adjusting the parameters of the system.

"How much longer?" Grace asked impatiently

"His mind is powerful. Our first attempt was unsuccessful."

"Mrs. Kingsley, we have spotted several police vans on the outer perimeter of our building." James – one of her assistants said

"Police vans?"

"SWAT we believe."

"Shit." "It is way too soon for the government to be reacting."

"Should we mobilize our soldiers."

Suddenly Grace's phone rang.

"What is it Emily?"

"Our stock price?"

"How bad?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Kingsley hung up and turned to the lab assistants

"How long till XY is converted?" "Realistically"

"A few hours maybe"

"Ugh!"

.

"Should we mobilize our 881227 subjects to defend the compound?"

Grace paced a few times around the room.

"James, we don't have enough men to hold off Seattle PD. Even if those SWAT cars belong to Taylor. And I bet the company belongs to him now, so if we start shooting, we will be on the wrong side of the law. This building is a mousetrap, and we will be overwhelmed sooner or later." Grace clenched her fists. "Slick bastard!"

"We can get our beta chair site ready quickly." James responded

"Looks like we have no choice. We are not about to make this building into our Alamo. Get ready to move XY and most of our test subjects. Notify Hollander. I have no use for the rest of the board."

* * *

**Madacorp conference room. Sometime later.**

.

The board of directors of Madacorp was having an emergency meeting.

They were watching CNBC – a financial news network. On it a bold middle aged guy was running in frenzy yelling, pressing various buttons on his soundboard in an attempt to convince the viewers that owning Madacorp stock was a bad idea. By then the company was essentially worthless.

.

"Adams what is going on?" one of the directors asked the vice-president. "Our stock price is collapsing as we speak. There are protesters outside our building! We make Gordon Gecko look like Mother Theresa of corporate ethics."

"Mrs. Hollander will be here shortly. I am sure she will be able to explain."

.

Suddenly the door to the conference room busted open, and Andrew – a 6 foot tall 200 pound intern flew into the room. A young brunette girl walked into the room. She had bloodstains all over her clothing, but was seemingly unharmed. She held long metal rods in both hands.

"Mind if I crush this party?" She asked as she entered

.

A security guard ran towards her from the left. In a swift motion Jessi turned around and transferred the entire momentum of her body into a devastating hit of her titanium rod. The guard was hit right in the mouth and tumbled onto the floor hard, the rod still stuck among his teeth. As he fell he spit out a puddle of blood. Inside were 3 of his teeth.

Another guard ran towards her from the right. Easily dodging his hit, Jessi grabbed him by the hair with her free hand and yanked him in the same direction he was running. As result he gained quite a bit of momentum and kept running until his body met the wall.

.

"I am looking for Kyle." She said turning back to the board. The directors watched her in awe

"That's funny your twin was here looking for you not so long ago." Adams was trying to act tough "You should invest in some cell-phones"

"Tell me where he is!" Jessi said menacingly

"Or what? You will erase the memories of our families?" _Erasing memories? Intriguing _Adams said and laughed "That boy was acting all tough, but turned out to be a little bitch."

The lights started to flicker. Tables started shaking. Papers flew all over the room

"You shouldn't have said that!" Jessi was losing control. She pushed Adams onto the table. The door behind her shut down. The cameras in the room short circuited.

"Didn't you get the memo?" She said with a slight smirk "I am the evil twin."

* * *

**Inside Madacorp.**

.

Isha was surveying the destruction. He went in with a team of 50 men in full tactical gear. Clearly that has been an overkill. All throughout the complex Madacorp guards were disabled with different degrees of physical injuries. The few who were unharmed hurried to surrender or to flee the premises, seemingly realizing they were on the wrong end of the fight.

"How the hell am I supposed to find Kyle and Jessi?" He asked himself

Suddenly he heard screams coming from a room down the hall. A female voice said:

"Guess where the most concentrated nerve endings are on a male body." "Thats right, down there" As she said that a male voice let out a groan of pain. After a few seconds the male voice grew more high pitched.

Isha approached the door and hid behind.

"You can come in Isha." Jessi said simply

"How did she know it was me?" He thought.

.

The room was not a pretty sight. Inside 3 men very laing unconsciously in different positions. They were the lucky ones. The rest... none of them seemed hurt physically, nor was there much blood on their clothes. It was if Jessi never even touched them. But they looked rough.

Adams – the vice-president of Madacorp was curled up in a fetal position with tears running down his face, and a look of abject horror in his eyes. Another director whose name he didn't know, crawled up to him, recognized a police uniform, grabbed his leg and pleaded:

"Arrest me officer! I ll confess to anything!"

Jessi was standing in front of a woman, 2 feet away or so, and was staring her intently in the eyes. A grimace of pain was covering the woman's face. Jessi's right hand was extended towards her, as if doing something. Another men in a suit was laying in a corner pretending to be unconscious.

.

"I don't think they know where Kyle is." Jessi said finally stopping whatever she was doing. "But they told me a lot and I have a plan."

Isha was at a loss for words, and was examining the daughter of his boss carefully. He has seen people broken after 'intense interrogation techniques', but that took time, and certainly someone far more visually menacing then Jessi. How she managed to break them in at most 20 minutes, and without any physical signs of violence was incredible.

"What?" Jessi noticed he was staring

"I am just glad you are not with the Hamas."

* * *

**The chair room. Madacorp.**

.

"Alright Isha, if he tries anything, shoot him" Jessi said pointing to the lab technician who got freaked out by the idea

"How will I know if he does?"

"You'll know!" She said and sat down.

_The memory chair could be used for different purposes. Madacorp used it to suppress our brainwaves ultimately attempting to control our mind. It could also be used to boost our brainwaves exponentially. It would be my best chance to find Kyle. The chair went to work._

.

Jessi opened her eyes in an empty room. There were 2 memory chairs in it. Kyle was siting on the other one.

"Kyle?"

"Jessi! How?" Kyle opened his eyes strapped to his chair. Jessi ran over to him and loosened his restrains

"Kyle why did you have to be so stupid and get captured?"

"I was rescuing you!" He pleaded

"I am fine! I was fine the whole time!" Her tone was getting softer

"Oh thank god! I was so worried! I was afraid you were kidnapped by Grace..."

"You were the one kidnapped silly!" Jessi finished untying Kyle, he stood up and took her hands

"Jessi, they started probing my mind..." He was looking at her intently "how do I know..."

"That I am real?"

"Sorry, it is just that..."

_I didn't finish, Jessi threw me onto the chair, jumped on top of me, kissed me violently and ripped my shirt in half. After some time the kiss grew less forceful and more passionate, as her hands were traveling all over my torso. While it started really rough, I greatly enjoyed it as always. I closed my eyes savoring this moment and running my hands through her beautiful hair._

.

"Sorry Kyle, I had a bit too much excitement in the last few hours" Jessi said realizing her somewhat unladylike behavior

Kyle finally opened his eyes. His jaw dropped. Jessi was now only wearing her underwear.

"The clothes are only in our mind..." She said with a wink

_I was admiring her sensual physique. 107 days ago I saw her naked when I walked in on her in the shower. If it was at all possible, she looked even better now. Her body has gotten stronger, slimmer, more toned, yet her curves looked more feminine: they filled out her brassiere exquisitely..._

"Kyle..."

"Jessi?"

"I am up here!" She said as she gently lifted his chin up with her hand and winked. Clearly she was enjoying the hold she now had on Kyle.

"I am so sorry... I didn't mean to... I just... you are... half naked" Kyle was blushing

"Half naked. Is that a problem?" She asked smiling seductively

"No its just... I mean … I would want..."

"Kyle! I am a lady! If you want me to take my clothes off you are going to have to put on some serious effort!"

_This was so much fun! Kyle was now sweating profusely, breathing rapidly, stuttering uncontrollably trying to prove to me that it wasn't his intention to stare, and that he would be perfectly content if I dressed like a nun. His pulse was elevated, blood was rushing to his cheeks, as well as his... ahem... nether regions. _

"You are so cute when you are embarrassed!" Jessi smiled warmly and cupped his cheeks.

"So you aren't mad?"

"I don't mind you staring occasionally. As long as you are still as charming as you always are." she said and kissed him again. When he opened his eyes she was dressed in her street clothes again.

"Convinced?"

"You are definitely Jessi!" He smiled

.

"Great, thanks for letting me know where you are!"

"I didn't!"

"I know. I took all the information I needed from your brain when it was otherwise occupied." She said with a teasing smile

"Jessi!"

"Oh I know, I know... privacy bla bla bla. Once I find you, you can give me the lecture. In the meantime, you might need these." She said as she looked down towards his midsection.

_On either side of us two giant grapefruits appeared. They were at least 2 meters across, and they smelled wretchedly. _

"You will need blood rushing to your brain, not... ahem... elsewhere." She said and was intending to leave

"I am not mad that you read my thoughts. I don't want to keep secrets from you anyway."

"Aww"

"I am just worried that you'd be walking into a trap."

"Kyle I can take care of myself!"

"They have..."

"Super soldiers. I know. I can handle them."

"Jessi wait..."

"Bye handsome!" Jessi said as she kissed him good-bye "Stay strong okay, I will see you soon!"

"I am not worried about what they might do... I am worried about what I might do..." Kyle said, but then realized Jessi was gone.

* * *

Jessi stood up from the chair, walked over to a nearby printer, and handed Isha the document printed there.

"This is the facility where they have Kyle. I have designed an attack plan that should minimize casualties for both sides. Bring your assault teams down there."

"Jessi, my orders are to bring you back to the bunker, not rescue Kyle."

"I thought you would say that." Jessi smirked. A second later lights went out across the building. "But if you can't see me, how will you bring me back?"

"Jessi!"

"You know where to find me!" "I suggest you bring a hundred men or so to the party."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I realized I went a bit dark with Jessi, but there is a reason for that – look closely at the time of each action, starting with Friday – The Kiss of Judas and ending Monday with this chapter. The timing is fairly important. There is another reason, but no spoilers!**

**.**

**Why does Jessi have Batman-esque gear in her lab? Why wouldn't she is the better question :), but more gadgets and the reason for them will be revealed next chapter.**

**Let me know how you liked the action scenes. More coming up next chapter, as Jessi attempts to rescue Kyle who is struggling against the Madacorp chair and the various people trying to probe his mind at their beta facility.  
**

**Next chapter is intended to have the climatic moment of the entire season. It will be epic. Stay tuned.**


	20. Chapter 20 The Weaker Sex

The Weaker Sex

.

**Before I get hate mail, the name of the chapter is in jest :).**

**I do not own Kyle XY.**

* * *

**The outskirts of Seattle, 10:20 am.**

.

_Kyle always striven for a normal life. I did as well, but unlike Kyle I had no illusions. The military and economic value of just a few of my latest inventions was very clear to me; the military value of having Kyle and I under one's control was enormous and hard to imagine, and I had a strong imagination. Bryan used me to an extent, to help his ascent onto power. But thus far he has not employed that power to anything I would object to. More importantly he provided cover for my work, and ensured nobody would hunt me and Kyle down. But I knew that day would come, and I was preparing for it._

.

A few guards were standing at the entrance to a fence surrounding a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Reasonably well disguised video cameras were observing the entrance and the guard booth as well.

"Excuse me." A young, and very attractive girl asked them with a smile "Could some of you help me out." "My car seems to be broken."

Two of the guards volunteered immediately. More experienced guards would have realized that the girl was intentionally standing out of line of sight of all 5 cameras. But a few hours ago groups of well armed commandos took over the inner perimeter. They could stop an army, let alone a cute high school girl.

.

5 minutes later a figure in the uniform approached the station. The uniform seemed to be too big for the figure. Suddenly the 2 remaining guards at the entrance felt extremely sleepy. As much as they held it back, their eyelids drew shut and they fell asleep in their seats.

"Red leader to red 2 what is going on there?"

"All clear. I ll wake these two up."

"Roger"

"Why did his voice sound girly?" The person on the other end asked.

* * *

**Inside the compound. The chair room.**

.

Emily Hollander was working at the controls programming Kyle's new personality. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Emily, open your email."

"What? Who is this?"

"That's cold. You don't recognize me."

"Taylor" "What do you want."

"It's about your daughter. Just open it."

Emily opened her email to find a video feed of her daughter in the Kindergarten. Another video feed showed two of Grace's men disabled.

"What..."

"I know Grace blackmailed you."

"You do? Yes. As you can see the men sent out after your daughter are dead."

"So you called me to tell me you saved my daughter?

"I would if I was a nice guy. But I am not. Look at the first screen again."

Emily looked. Suddenly a wooden car on the far end of the playground was blown to pieces. None of the kids were close enough to notice.

"We are observing your daughter through the scope of a sniper rifle."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would. Listen to me carefully.

* * *

**A bedroom inside the compound.**

**.**

Grace was sleeping inside one of the bedrooms, resting after what felt like an eternity of struggle. By her bedside a brainwashed soldier stood guard.

"Mrs Kingsley, we have a problem!" An assistant ran into the room

"What now?"

"We have lost all communication with our teams on the ground."

"How?"

"We believe an EMP weapon was detonated on the surface. We are 15 meters under solid rock, and 10 floors of steel below it so we were shielded from it. Top 2 floors underground are completely dark though."

"Why can't that bitch just leave me alone!"

"You know who it is?"

"I have a pretty good guess. Assemble a defensive perimeter on the 8 floors between us. She will not be able to use this trick again."

"Keep Hollander working – we might have little time, I will be in the surveillance center."

* * *

_I looked around. The EMP wiped out all electronics in 1.4 km radius. Note to self: EMP too strong for most tactical purposes._

Jessi climbed down the building only to be greeted by bullets from 4 soldiers. She hid behind an iron table.

"Real guns. Thats not very fair."

She took out a small gadget from her backpack.

_I called it the Bloomer. Originally it was designed to send out a sound wave in the border between high-pitched noise and ultrasound. At high enough intensity it would cause a lot of distress in a normal person. I would wear headphones designed to block this particular frequency, and boost others, thus improving my hearing. Today however, it was even more tactically fortunate. Grace was communicating tactical orders via a range of frequencies I learned from Kyle. Bloomer would flood these frequencies with white noise, effectively jamming the communication abilities of her troops._

Jessi threw the gadget in the direction of the soldiers. For a second they seemed confused. Jessi used that second to jump from under the table with a couple of taser guns. In the blink of an eye the soldiers fell down feeling the wrath of 50 thousand volts.

_Why was it called the Bloomer? It did no physical harm, but was extremely annoying to listen to. Much like Amanda Bloom. Note to self: need to come up with a different name when I show it to Kyle._

With soldiers above ground in relative disarray Jessi was able to reach the elevator quickly.

* * *

"What is that?"

"It's elevator 4. It's moving down." James responded

"Where to?"

"It will be stopping on our floor."

"Arrogant little bitch!" Grace scoffed. "Teams 3 through 8 to the east elevator shaft." She ordered through the radio. "Fire at will"

* * *

_I was fighting the chair best I could. But my strength was weakening. I knew Jessi was near, but I was afraid I was too late. I concentrated all my energy, when suddenly a figure in front of me. _

"Hello Kyle"

"Taylor"

"So this is what it's like inside your head." Taylor looked around. They were inside the memory of Kyle and Jessi laying on the bed together.

_It was my favorite memory. Jessi was wearing a red dress, and looked simply stunning. I was hoping that by holding on to my memory I could prevent what seemed inevitable._

"How?"

"That's not important." Taylor looked at the memory "You guys look cute together."

"I thought you were against us going out."

"I changed my mind."

"So you are here to tell me that I can date Jessi. No offense but..."

"I am here to ask you not to kill my daughter."

"I would never..."

"Kyle, you know as well as I do what Grace wants you to become." "I can't let that happen."

"I would rather die then..."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I will have my undercover agent make 2 modifications to the program. The first is similar to what Jessi underwent in Madacorp. She was changed psychologically and physiologically to be attracted to you. The psychological component you erased." "Well, until she fell for you again." "But her body is still 200% more receptive to your pheromones."

"So our perfect chemistry?"  
"Is about to get twice as perfect. I am hoping that your attraction for her should override whatever Grace has poisoned your mind with."

"What is the second modification?"

"A failsafe of last resort." Taylor said and proceeded to explain."

* * *

The elevator doors opened. Inside Jessi was standing with an M2 Browning heavy machine gun. The gun seemed like it weighted more then the girl herself.

"Say hello to my little friend!" She said and opened fire. Immediately two dozen soldiers – the extent of Grace's bottom floor contingent opened up on her with everything they got. Within 10 seconds it was impossible to see anything in the hallway from the smoke of tear gas grenades, weapon fire and lights of the building's fire alarm that was triggered in the process. After a few minutes the soldiers came closer to the elevator shaft. Jessi was still standing there in the same position. It was a hologram. Suddenly a flash of blue light lit up the hallway. Teams 3 through 8 were temporarily incapacitated.

_Amateurs. What am I an idiot to run in there with guns blazing? But this little trick bought me 5 minutes for my actual maneuver._

Jessi disembarked the elevator 2 floors above, and pried the doors open with one of her rods. Quickly running forward and avoiding the cameras she sneaked up on a patrol guarding that floor. With a single thought she sent a wave of pain on them. As the men were stunned, Jessi ran up to them and finished the job with her titanium rods.

_The ability to activate pain receptors was my most powerful weapon. Unfortunately it was extremely draining on my system. I could only use it infrequently, and for obvious reasons, this wasn't an ability I got to practice a lot._

Jessi reached the main power line of the building. She took out a large cable with two iron claps out of her backpack. Finding the main electrical line, she used the cable to short-circuit the system.

* * *

"What just happened?" Grace asked

"We just lost main power. Elevators, cameras and lights are dark throughout the complex. We only have auxiliary power on this floor from the chair own supply."

"I can see that. Why?"

"I... uh.."

"Never mind." "Teams 10 and 11 investigate power line outing."

5 minutes later:

"Team 10 report!" "Team 11 report"

"They aren't coming" a female voice said on the other end of the radio

.

"You little whore!" Grace yelled out and threw the radio at the floor. "James come with me, she said leaving the room"

* * *

_This was almost too easy. Grace Kingsley may have been good at intrigue, but she was an incompetent tactician. Without their sense of sight, and with hearing far inferior to mine her soldiers left upstairs were easy pickings. She gave the order to rendezvous on her floor too late. The stairs provided me with convenient choke points and decent ambush opportunities. Only 17 soldiers managed to reach the bottom floor. _

* * *

Grace walked back to the chair control room, where Emily and a group of other technicians were busy imputing last parameters into Kyle's mind.

"How long?" she asked Emily

"Almost ready."

"Good." Grace looked around. 3 dozen soldiers were standing between her and the wrath of XX. Formidable defense by any means, she was nonetheless beginning to doubt the outcome of the day.

"You" She pointed to one of the soldiers "You will make sure Hollander finishes the conversion. If she tries anything, shoot her."

"Where are you going?"

"Me and James are leaving. We cannot have XX take over the control computer." She pointed to the portable computer James was carrying. Emily deduced that it was used to control the 881227 subjects.

"There is a back exit."

"I see."

Grace started leaving, but then turned around.

"Emily, don't try to be a hero – I am a very vindictive person. If you betray me, regardless of the outcome, your daughter will not live to see puberty."

* * *

_3 dozen men were in the hallway blocking my entrance to the chair room. All well armed and ready to kill me. It was time to go all out. _

Jessi threw the remainder of her Bloomers into the hallway through the ventilation shafts. Two of them were jamming Grace's frequency, the rest projected an annoying high pitched noise. Emily grabbed on to her ears.

"What is this?"

"Keep working!" The soldier beside her told her firmly.

Suddenly half a dozen holograms of Jessi appeared inside the hallway. Grace's men already disoriented opened fire at them. The confusion lasted for a while. Suddenly Jessi appeared from the ventilation shaft, fired the rest of her tasers, and threw a flare in the middle of the room.

_2 flares in one day. If they survive the friendly fire, they will probably need glasses. Oh well._

Emily watched in awe as Grace's men appeared to be incapacitated. Suddenly, Jessi broke down the floor below the ventilation shaft, and dropped a cable onto the ground. One end of the cable was connected to the main electrical system of the building. The other hit the water left by the sprinklers from the fire alarm below the guards. Jessi has won.

_Gotta love electricity!_

.

Slowly Jessi levitated an inch above the water and reached the room Emily was in.

"If you come any closer I ll kill her!" The soldier warned

"Go ahead. I never really liked her." Jessi responded with a sarcastic smile. The soldier pulled the trigger. His weapon appeared to be useless. Jessi extended her hand throwing the soldier into the wall.

"Undo whatever you did to Kyle!" Jessi approached Emily menacingly

"Jessi it's too late!"

"I am warning you Emily. I am in a very fragile state of mind!" Once Jessi said that, Emily's feet felt hot. As hot as if she was standing on a frying pan. She grimaced in pain.

"Jessi, please. Look for yourself."

Jessi took a quick glance over the controls. The circuits were fried after the process was done. Jessi disconnected the power.

"I am sorry, I had no choice!" Emily pleaded

"There is always a choice." Jessi said and put her 'sister' in deep sleep

* * *

**The Chair room.**

.

Having disconnected the system, and ensuring that no guard was able to interfere, Jessi walked into the chair room. Slowly Kyle's eyes fluttered open. He was strapped to the chair, constrained in all movement. Soaking in the details of the room he looked around until his eyes were set on Jessi.

_It was a strange experience, as if living in a dream. I was but an observer in my own body. I didn't understand what happened._

"Jessi!" Kyle whispered

"Kyle are you alright?" Jessi approached apprehensively.

"I am now that you are here." He said with a smile

.

_I got closer and started freeing his hands. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Our link seemed to be working, yet I could sense no emotions coming from Kyle. Perhaps I was simply tired?_

_Jessi DON'T!_

Jessi freed his hands and went on to free his legs. As she freed his right leg and was looking at his left with her hands on the bindings, Kyle grabbed her by the hair with his left hand, and struck her in the neck with his index and middle finger and full speed of his hand.

_I sensed a rush of adrenaline in Kyle indicating willingness to fight. Instinctively I moved to the side, and not a moment too soon. Kyle hit me in the neck with extreme force. Clearly he was aiming for my trachea. Had he succeeded, he would have cut oxygen supply to my brain._

.

Jessi fell backwards gasping for air and looking at Kyle with wide open eyes. Quickly Kyle freed his leg, and jumped behind the chair. There was a crowbar hidden inside one of the trash cans. Satisfied that Jessi didn't follow him, he grabbed the metal tool and slowed down. He was still recovering from the coma the chair put him in.

"The fearsome and powerful XX." Kyle looked at her with a smirk "You are as gullible as they said you would be."

"Kyle what are you doing?" Jessi said in shock, still recovering from the hit

"I am stronger then you are, but there is no need to take unnecessary risk." He said waving the 5 pound metal tool in circles, seeking the grip that would provide maximum momentum for his swings. "Your presence here has been anticipated."

"Kyle this is insane!" Jessi pleaded "It's me, JESSI!"

"On the contrary. It the most logical thing to do. You are the only being who could destroy me. Thus I must destroy you."

* * *

**Next chapter is called Checkmate. It will be the end of part 2 of the story. A character may get killed off... **

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21 Check mate

Checkmate.

.

**I do not own Kyle XY. Stop asking already!**

* * *

The Chair room.

.

"The fearsome and powerful XX." Kyle looked at her with a smirk "You are as gullible as they said you would be."

"Kyle what are you doing?" Jessi said in shock, still recovering from the hit

"I am stronger then you are, but there is no need to take unnecessary risk." He said waving the 5 pound metal tool in circles, seeking the grip that would provide maximum momentum for his swings. "Your presence here has been anticipated."

"Kyle this is insane!" Jessi pleaded "It's me, JESSI!"

"On the contrary. It the most logical thing to do. You are the only being who could destroy me. Thus I must destroy you."

* * *

Kyle was standing in one spot roughly 3 meters in front of Jessi. The pause was welcome, he was still recovering after his comatose state. Jessi was staring at him trying to figure out what to do. After some time, he finally approached Jessi and took a swing at her.

_Kyle was certainly not holding any punches. The speed with which the crowbar would have hit my head would have most certainly broken my skull. I jumped back, and pulled out a couple of titanium rods._

"Kyle, lets talk about it!"

"I see you've come prepared."

Powerful swings of the weapon albeit devastating, are easy to dodge. Kyle proceeded to bombard Jessi with short bursts of the crowbar. Jessi was parrying them with her rods and backing down. Finally after another swing of the crowbar, Kyle extended his left hand and Jessi, unable to resist was thrown back. She looked at him in awe.

"Surprised?" "Your brain is only 10% less powerful then mine. But you spend an inordinate amount of energy focused on your emotions."

"Oh you did not just go there!"

Jessi jumped at him and took a swing with his left rod which Kyle parried with his crowbar. Simultaneously she took a swing with the left rod landing a blow just above his waist. Kyle took a step back trying to recover. Encouraged Jessi pushed forward swinging wildly. Parrying 5 of her hits and backing down, suddenly he pulled Jessi towards him magnetically. Jessi was too slow to counteract. She stomped forward as Kyle jumped to the side and swung his weapon downwards. Jessi attempted to parry but was too late. With sparks the crowbar moved along the rod held in her right hand. Jessi only managed to slow its motion down by 17%. With devastating force the crowbar met her wrist.

_My body felt pain. I realized that I was feeling Jessi's pain – our link was strong. What she felt must have been much worse. Her right wrist was broken. What is worse, I still had no control over my body. _

Upon hitting Jessi with the crowbar Kyle used his momentum to kick Jessi on the back with his leg. She hit the wall hard, and crouched on all fours resting, while Kyle stood in one spot examining his sensations.

_._

"I can feel your pain. How?"

"We are connected Kyle." "Please don't do this!"

"Interesting trick. But it won't help you." "Why don't you surrender? I have no need to cause you more pain. I will kill you painlessly."

Jessi was standing on her knees propping herself up with her healthy hand.

"Painlessly?"

"Of course. I don't hate you. Hate is an emotion."

Jessi dropped her rod...

"I am glad you are finally acting rationally"

Kyle approached a little. Suddenly Jessi pulled out her last remaining quantum flare with her healthy hand and activated it. Kyle was alerted by her rising adrenaline level that she was about to do something, but he didn't know what. Instinctively he put his hand in front of his face reducing the effect somewhat. But it was enough. Kyle fell down on his knees grabbing his eyes with his free hand.

_I felt his pain. It was devastating. Poor Kyle. I walked closer. Suddenly an invisible force dragged me towards him and I lost my balance. I was levitating towards him a few centimeters above ground, unable to block this action, or to use the strength of my body to fight it. Kyle had his back to me. After 0.62 seconds he swung around and put the full force of his body in a hit of his crowbar. It landed just below my kneecap. _

_._

"Aargh!" They both cried out as Jessi collapsed on the floor. Her left leg broke with a loud snap

Kyle stood up. His brain was working hard to restore his vision, but he still couldn't see well.

"Impressive. It's a shame I have to kill you."

"You don't have to..."

"Oh but I do. You had me at a disadvantage, but you missed your chance. That just proves that you are a threat."

"Don't you get it. I don't want to kill you!"

"Emotions weaken you XX. You could have been great!"

Jessi was twirling around on the floor unable to stand up. Kyle jumped on top of her, and put both hands on her neck. She attempted to fight him back with her healthy hand, but Kyle grabbed it with one of his, and continued choking her with the other.

"At least I am still human."

"Human?" Kyle laughed maniacally. "I know you can hear them upstairs. Over a hundred humans are fighting for who will control us."

It was Taylor's men who started storming the complex.

"You and I are something else entirely." He leaned over her ear as her strength was starting to wane "We could be gods!" "Well I will be one. You will be dead." He added

_With the oxygen supply to my brain cut by 75% I could not come up with a clever comeback. But suddenly Kyle's expression changed. He got closer to me and got a scent of my hair. _

Kyle felt a new sensation. There was something magnetic about XX. He couldn't pull away. He got within inches of her neck and soaked in her scent. It was like a drug. He knew she was dangerous, but he couldn't help himself.

_His hormonal levels were rising rapidly: for some reason my pheromones were having a far stronger effect on him then they did before. 375% stronger to be exact. He loosened his grip so I could breathe._

"What is happening to me?"

"Aren't you all-knowing?"

"You will answer me!"

_Didn't we have this conversation before?_

"It's your libido."

"You are implying that I want to have sex with you?"

"Yes"

"It's illogical."

_A little maybe. But this might just be my chance._

"On the contrary. You would enjoy it immensely. Your body chemistry is responding to me far stronger then it would to anybody else."

Kyle pondered his choices. XX didn't seem to be resisting much anymore. It stood to reason she wanted to have sex as well. Which seemed logical on her part, since death was her other choice. Kyle took his hand from her neck and slipped it under her shirt placing it on her stomach.

"You like touching me don't you?" Jessi did her best to come up with a seductive smile. Thankfully Kyle didn't seem to know better. Kyle's hand gradually moved higher. His blood was rushing away from his brain, and much of his neural activity was shutdown.

_In his current state, Kyle was about as appealing as Nuclear winter. But with Kyle's brain concentrated on his groin, this was my chance. I closed our mental link best I could and concentrated my neural activity on causing pain. Down there. His eyes widened, and his mouth let out a groan of agony. An ordinary brain would have shut down many times over by now. Kyle was fighting it back as well he could, but even he couldn't handle it. _

Jessi changed the polarity of their bodies causing Kyle to fly off her to the corner of the room still convulsing in pain. She snapped her leg back in its place, letting out a scream of her own. Using the last bits of her mental energy she healed her leg up best she could. Jessi could now walk, but every step was painful, and probably caused lasting damage. She limped outside. Kyle was still laying in the corner stunned by what he endured. His body was refusing to cooperate.

…

* * *

_I pondered my pain inducing ability for some time, and created a classification for pain on a logarithmic scale from 1 to 10 based on neural activity. Somewhere between 9 and 10 the brain of an average person would shut down. What I did to Kyle was about 12.6. I fully expected him to black out, and I couldn't hold back – it would be my last chance to save us both. The fact that he remained conscious was... But I had no time to empathize. Time was of the essence._

Jessi ran up a few floors ensuring she lost Kyle, and sat at a computer terminal that was still operational.

_Kyle and the rest of the soldiers under Grace's control were given instructions remotely. My guess was that Grace herself was on the other line. Having fought Kyle for this long, and briefly accessing his brain, I was able to single out the frequency she was using, and triangulate her location. The rest was a matter of time._

.

Sometime later Jessi dialed a number on a cell she picked off a guard.

"Hello?"

"Grace Kingsley."

"XX? You are still alive?"

"I need you to shut down Kyle's link."

"And why would I do that?"

"It's your life or his. What do you think I will choose?"

"Drop dead!" Grace said and threw the phone out of her car window.

"Keep driving James." "We got what we wanted. XY will take care of them soon enough."

* * *

It took Kyle a while to recover. Clearly XX had many tricks up her sleeve. Twice had he underestimated her. While she was wounded, clearly she was still a threat. Kyle needed a weapon.

Kyle ran up towards the sounds of gunfire. He opened a door and stood face to face with a team of 10 armed mercenaries.

"Hold your fire. It's Trager." The front one said. Kyle observed them cautiously. Having superior firepower they had advantage at long range. But he could sneak out before they would be able to fire.

"Kyle we just want to bring you back safely. We've met before. My name is Ishmael"

Kyle tilted his head to it's side. Isha gave a hand signal. Several tranquilizer darts and a taser were fired at Kyle. He extended his left hand and opened his palm. All the darts stopped 20cm in front of his hand, and fell to the ground.

Kyle dropped the crowbar and extended both his hands forward with fists clenched.

"Kyle be reasonable, you cannot stop all of us!"

Kyle opened his palms. All the soldiers in front of him couldn't help but open their palms as well. Their weapons fell to the ground. Then the weapons were drawn to Kyle. He picked up an M-16 with his right hand.

"And how are you gonna stop me?"

The soldiers scrambled for cover. Kyle shot Ishmael in the leg, and let the rest flee. He approached the Israeli and picked him up by the neck.

"You are their leader?"

"Yes."

"Order full retreat."

"Kyle we cannot"

"Do it or I will kill you." Kyle said and squeezed his neck.

* * *

**The Bunker**

.

"No no no no!" Nate yelled out

"What now?" Taylor asked his protégé. Some good news would have been nice

"The military base I hacked into earlier."

"What about it?"

"I am shut out. On purpose."

"Are you telling us they are onto us?"

Nate started sweating. This was very bad!

"Do we have satellites above it?"

"Yeah we still have control over military satellites."

"Well lets see it."

Taylor and Nate watched in awe as the smart missiles were leaving their silos all flying in the same direction. The satellite feed followed them best it could. All the missiles were headed for a piece of highway in the middle of nowhere. Nate held his breath. There was a single car on the road. It was hit by 25 guided surface to surface missiles. Needless to say it got completely vaporized.

.

For 5 minutes both men looked at the scene with their mouth open.

"So I don't think that was the military..." Nate finally said "Unless they really dislike Grace Kingsley"

"Oh I think we both know who it was." Taylor didn't dare say her name

"On the bright side, the military was not onto us..." Nate said

"Well I think they will notice this" Taylor pointed to the large explosion on their screens.

"Should we call her?"

"Tried it already..."

"At least we know she is alright..."

"We need to pack" Taylor said finally

* * *

Kyle was holding Ishmael by the neck. Life was escaping the hardened Israeli veteran. Suddenly something inside of Kyle changed. He released Isha putting him in a deep sleep.

_This was strange. I was doubting the validity of my mission. There was nothing logical about killing this man – he was no threat to me. Killing him would only unleash a manhunt against me. How could I not see it before? Perhaps XX had something to do with this. I had to find her._

Kyle walked to the terminal where Jessi was working earlier. When he walked in, Jessi was sitting with her back to a wall sobbing uncontrollably. Her face was buried in her knees, and covered by her hands. Without moving she said.

"Just do it..."

"Do what?"

"Kill me"

Kyle walked over to her and looked at her curiously. Why would a sentient being want to end their existence?

"Why?"

"Can't you see? I tried being as good, as noble, as selfless as you. And I couldn't! I took a life. Two of them actually..."

"You killed Grace Kingsley?"

Jessi nodded silently.

"Why did you kill her?"

"To free you."

Kyle grabbed her by her arms and picked her up forcefully, but without hurting her. He looked her in the eyes.

"You choose to make your existence meaningless to make me free. After I tried to kill you." Jessi looked at him and nodded. "Why?"

"Because I love you..."

.

_Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I realized that pain wasn't mine – it was Kyle's. I was feeling his emotions as well. Our link was weak, so the pain Kyle was feeling must have been worse, way worse. _

With a groan Kyle fell down to the floor. Jessi caught him in time to cushion his fall. She got on her knees to be on the same eye level with him.

_I have finally broken through. But I feared I would not last for long. My body was rejecting my consciousness. I had to make every second count. _

"Jessi! I … am so sorry..." Kyle extended his hand and touched Jessi's face with the tips of his fingers "I tried to fight it... I wasn't strong enough..."

"I'll be fine" She smiled weakly "You are hurting!"

"Listen!"

_It was getting hard to think, let alone project my thoughts telepathically._

"I don't have much time..."

"We will figure it out! I promise! There is nothing we can't do together..." Jessi was saying as she was running her hands through his hair trying to figure out the reason for his agony.

"Promise me..."

"Anything!"

"That you will start believing in yourself!" Kyle's eyes were wide fighting the pain

"Kyle don't talk like..." she stopped as he put his finger on her lips

"You have so much to offer the world..." Kyle stopped for a second collecting his thoughts "You are stronger than I ever was." Kyle gestured weakly towards her chest. "In there." Jessi waved her head. Tears were appearing in her eyes. She understood what Kyle was about to do.

"Kyle, there has got to be another way!"

"no...." his thoughts were scrambled "it's up to you now" He was breathing heavily fighting back the darkness "...don't trust Taylor" he found himself repeating Adam's last request.

"Please Kyle!" Jessi was crying

"A kiss?"

_Her lips met mine. For a moment I forgot my agony, my misery, my fate. My last sensation – her lips on mine. My last sight – her beautiful face. My last thoughts of her. My Jessi. My other half. Then....._

_Darkness_

* * *

A wave of energy radiated through the compound. Dozens of college students, former 881227 subjects were 'waking up' from what seemed like a nightmare. Quickly dropping their weapons and surrendering to the troops storming the facility they all wondered one thing: how did we get there? Some wondered: what set us free? But none found out the true cost of their freedom...

* * *

**End of part 2 "Chasing Shadows". Part 3 "In the eye of the beholder" coming soon.**


	22. Chapter 22 An old friend

An old friend.

.

**First chapter of part 3 - "In the eye of the beholder". Grace Kingsley is dead, her army rehabilitated. Brian Taylor and Nate fled the city having lost control of the Halal computer program to Jessi, and the military is now aware of their virus. **

**But this victory came at a cost. Kyle gave up his memory, his personality to free the soldiers of Grace. He is now once again a blank slate, but he is a little more adapted then he was in the pilot. Will he be able to regain his memory, or will he be shaped into somebody else by forces to be?**

**Jessi found no other choice, but to do what she was afraid of the most. Kill again. With no-one left to lean on anymore, will she forgive herself, or go down in a spiral of self-hatred?**

**.**

**This part is mostly character development of Kyle and Jessi, as I attempt to develop them emotionally. And Taylor still has some cards up his sleeve, since except for the military incursion he has Kessi exactly where he wants them.**

**.**

**Of course Kyle isn't dead! If you look at Taylor's reactions to Kyle, he needs him alive... for some reason. I know boo I am going the memory loss route in both my stories. But the way they progress will be very very different, I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY.**

* * *

Kyle awoke moments later on the floor of the same terminal.

.

_I realized that there was no light emitted in the 300 to 700 nm spectrum so I adjusted my vision to infrared. I could not understand how I could manage this trick, yet not remember my own name or who I was. My memory was a broken mosaic of facts that seemed to pop in and out of my consciousness. Unable to make sense of it all for now I decided to look around the room._

.

There were 13 other humans in and around the room, most of whom were in different stages of physical pain. The younger female seemed to be causing pain in the older one.

"What did you do to him? I am warning you Emily!" Jessi said with cold hatred

"It's Taylor's failsafe. If the homicidal personality Grace implanted Kyle with could not be controlled, Kyle would be able to wipe his personality clean."

"Wipe it clean? You mean all of it?"

"I am sorry Jessi. Taylor blackmailed me. He said if I didn't, Paige would..."

"What makes you think I wouldn't? I killed Grace..."

"You are better then this Jessi... I know you are..."

.

The scene looked distressing. The females were causing a great deal of emotional discomfort in each other. Kyle attempted to communicate to make them stop hurting each other, but he merely let out a sound. The younger female seemed no longer interested in the other one and turned her attention to Kyle.

"Kyle are you okay? Are you hurt? What did they do to you?" Jessi asked Kyle with such warmth, such concern on her face, that Kyle immediately knew he could trust her. She smiled at him – she was glad he was unharmed

_The female was attempting to communicate with me. I had no idea what she was trying to say, but I knew she was projecting positive emotions. I smiled back at her. I was happy to find a friend. Unlike the other humans she seemed to see infrared as well as I could._

"I am going to get you out of here. We will figure this out. Lets go. We are taking the back exit." She said and extended her hand. Jessi's mind was tired from the preceding fight. She would be unable to block their mental link if she wanted to.

.

_I was unsure as to what this female wanted me to do. But I did not want to be alone so I took her hand and followed her. Taking her hand was a new sensation. It felt nice to the touch, but I was also overwhelmed by emotions that were not my own. This female was confusing. She seemed to be in pain, yet she was clearly only worried about me. I tried to use this new communication tool to tell her that I was fine, and that I was grateful for what she was doing. Gradually her feelings of fear and agitation started to subside. _

_._

Kyle and Jessi walked outside still holding hands. They stopped near Jessi's car. She examined him carefully.

"Does it hurt anywhere Kyle?"

"Kyle?" - that word clearly meant something. I attempted to mimic the sound she made

"You are Kyle" Jessi touched his chest "I am Jessi" She touched hers. A trace of sadness cursed through her voice. _How could he not remember me?_

"Jessi!" Kyle said and smiled. He liked the way it sounded

.

_My mysterious savior was called Jessi. She looked me over, and put both of her hands on the side of my torso. A little later the dull pain I was feeling there disappeared._

"Anywhere else?"

_I pointed to her right wrist. It was covered in blood, and she couldn't move it. She smiled lightly._

"I ll be fine. Lets go home."

_My physical pain was... manageable. I was not concerned with it at all. By now my body was optimized to deal with injuries quickly. Even without concentrating my brain on it I should be healed in a few days. It was the emotional pain that was near crippling. My first day alive I killed a hunter in the woods. Kyle forgave me for it, he understood. He told me that the hunter was clearly trying to take advantage of me. That if I had not defended myself, he would have assaulted me sexually. That it was probably not his first time victimizing an innocent girl. _

Jessi looked at Kyle sadly. Kyle didn't understand the cause for her sadness, and smiled again trying to reassure her.

_Kyle... The qualities that made him desirable in any girl's eyes were obvious: he was gorgeous, very smart, and a true gentleman. He cared about others more then he cared about himself. But to me he was so much more then that. He was the only person who understood me, the only person who truly believed in the goodness of my 'soul'. But I am afraid his faith was misplaced. I killed that hunter because I was scared, not because he 'deserved it' – whatever that means. And now I have killed Grace... _

* * *

**Trager household. Monday 5 pm.**

_._

Jessi walked in with Kyle behind her holding her hand tightly. He was looking around curiously, but his eyes kept finding Jessi again and again. She was clearly far more intriguing to him then the Seattle suburbs.

"Jessi?" Nicole was surprised to see her - it has been a while.

"Relationship trouble?" Lori smirked. Both of them had blood stains all over their clothing and faces

"Its not Kyle's blood its mine" Jessi said to reassure the family.

"Oh my God" Everyone exclaimed at once

"I already healed all the dangerous wounds" Jessi said calmly, "We just need a shower."

"Kyle, what happened to you?" Nicole said with concern

.

_Everyone seemed to recognize me. I could not understand why I didn't remember these people, nor what my connection to them was. They showed a certain degree of hostility towards Jessi. I stood in front of her to protect her._

"Jessi!" Kyle said implying that attacking Jessi would not be a good idea. His vocabulary was rather limited

_Jessi put her hand on my shoulder, reassuring me that everything was fine. I smiled relieved that a confrontation was avoided._

"Latnok tried.... wiping Kyle's memories" Jessi's voice was breaking down. "My fa... Bryan Taylor was behind it..." "I might be able to fix him, I don't know, I have to try!" Jessi was unsure if the family still had any trust in her "I didn't know where else to go..."

"You did the right thing Jessi. Why don't you go shower and change, and you can tell us the whole story." Steven always liked Jessi. She would never intentionally hurt Kyle.

* * *

**The shower.**

.

_Everybody in the family seemed very nice. I realized that there were pictures of me on the wall. It was strange to know that I knew these people from before. But why were there no pictures of Jessi? Clearly she cared more for me than anyone else._

Josh took Kyle to the shower, motioned for him to get undressed, turned the water on and said

"Kyle, I love you man, but I am not giving you a sponge bath." With that he pointed to the shower and exited the room.

_Showering was a pleasant experience. I felt a new wave of energy set into me. But there was something wrong. I have not seen Jessi in 12 minutes 24 seconds, and I was starting to miss her. After interacting with this family, I realized that I could sense Jessi in a unique way, unlike the rest of them. I put the clothes Josh left for me on, and ventured out to find Jessi._

The rest of the family was downstairs. Kyle went into the second shower, and closed the door behind him.

.

_A hot bath is said to be more relaxing then a deep sleep. While true for average people, having spent 16 years of my life floating in a liquid medium, being submerged in water felt especially relaxing. I entered a state of deep meditation trying to recover some of my mental energy and heal some of my injuries. Suddenly I felt warmth and comfort inside of me – an unknown force was aiding in my recovery._

Kyle pulled the curtain away to find Jessi submerged up to her neck with her eyes closed seemingly in deep thought.

_I saw Jessi in a new light. When I first encountered her she was drenched in blood, sweat and dirt. Her face seemed to have healed, and I could not help but admire the geometrical perfection of her facial features. I felt drawn to her, and put my hand on her cheek._

Jessi didn't open her eyes, but leaned into Kyle's hand squeezing it slightly between her cheek and her shoulder. Kyle slowly submerged his other hand into the water until it met hers. Jessi took his hand and placed it on her stomach, keeping her hand on top of his. Seemingly content in this position Jessi smiled and stopped moving sinking deeper into her meditative state.

_I wasn't sure what was going on, but clearly I was helping Jessi somehow – it was the least I could do. There was electricity cursing in a complete circle between my two hands. The current flow was low – it was pleasantly ticklish rather than painful. I could feel Jessi's thoughts. They felt like an ocean's breath on a warm day – a sense of quiet serenity overcame us both._

.

"Um what are you two doing?" Lori walked into the shower with a change of clothes for Jessi. She was all for Kessi, but having Kyle 'steal second base' as Jessi was …. whatever it was she was doing instead of showering was a bit too much.

Jessi was yanked out of her meditative state as she sat upright looking around. For a few seconds both Kyle and Lori were able to observe her naked torso covered in foam bubbles. A large happy grin lit up Kyle's face. His hands were still on Jessi's cheek and stomach.

"Kyle giving you a sponge bath?"

"I uh... I didn't realize her was here... I was uh..." Jessi was stuttering as she slid back under the water.

"Jessi!" Kyle said looking at her mesmerized

_The glimpse of Jessi naked right in front of me was now forever ingrained in my memory. Having regained her composure she was now smiling and observing my reaction. I couldn't understand why Jessi would choose to wear clothes. She looked so much better without! I felt pressure building below my waist._

.

"He was helping me heal... I think" Jessi told Lori, as she pulled Kyle's hands away from herself

Lori put the clothes down on a shelf and smiled at the couple.

"You guys are too cute" She said waving her head as the two were smiling at each other seemingly amused at the situation. Clearly neither of her adopted siblings understood the concept of modesty.

"Would you like to join her?" Sarcastically she motioned Kyle to get into the tub

_That was an excellent idea! I separated one of my hands from Jessi and put it on the rim of the tub for balance. And started getting one of my legs in._

.

"Wow, wow, wow I was kidding!" Lori forgot that 'baby' Kyle didn't understand humor. Kyle looked at her for a second trying to understand what was going on.

"Sorry!" His face lit up with a smile a few seconds later. _I shouldn't get my clothes wet!_ He realized and took of his shirt...

"Jessi!" Lori implored. Supporting their relationship was one thing. Watching her siblings consummate it in her bath tub was quite different.

"Kyle, you should probably turn around." Jessi said and gently pivoted Kyle around while barely disguising her amusement

.

"Jessi..."

_I was afraid I offended her somehow, as I stood in the shower with my back to her. There appeared to be many rules that governed social interactions. Clearly privacy in the shower was one of them. I just hoped Jessi would still want to be my friend. _

"Lets go Romeo" She said remembering Bryan's story, after she got dressed.

_Jessi took my hand to reassure me that she wasn't angry. I sensed a different feeling, one I couldn't quite understand. I smiled at her happily. _

As they were leaving the shower holding hands they bumped into Lori again.

"Just be careful around my mom, she would freak!" Lori said with a wink

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent answering the questions of the family. Kyle was listening intently trying to learn verbal communication. It was far inferior to how he was able to share his feelings with Jessi, but it seemed that nobody else could open a mental link other than the two of them.

.

Throughout the evening he held Jessi's hand and kept admiring her features far longer than was 'socially acceptable'. Josh didn't seem to notice, and was soaking in this new 'alien conspiracy' with open ears. Lori was excited that Kyle was giving Jessi his 'Amanda look'. Steven seemed oblivious to Kyle's new-found infatuation with Jessi, and discounted the looks as gratitude for having rescued him. Only Nicole seemed uncomfortable with the situation, but she couldn't exactly tell Kyle how she felt.

.

"So can you help him?" Nicole asked hopefully. She hated seeing Kyle so helpless.

"My mind is completely wiped today" Jessi admitted "We both could use some rest"

"I ll help them get settled. You guys can go to bed." Lori volunteered right away. "I haven't seen Jessi in too long" she said and hugged her.

* * *

Kyle was laying inside his tub looking around his room. Jessi was sitting on the chair next to him still holding his hand. Lori was hanging out with them.

_Being close to Jessi was very comforting. We were both enjoying the touch. But it appeared that the family was preparing for a strange ritual, which involved laying motionless on a bed or in a tub. The tub was quite comfortable, but the ritual seemed very boring._

"I don't want to leave him here alone." Jessi admitted. "He is so trusting and vulnerable right now."

"Then don't"

"But if I don't get any sleep, I won't be able to help him."

Lori brushed her shoulders, her sister could be so naïve!

"Just share the tub with him, I am sure he wouldn't mind."

.

_Jessi sent an image over the link asking my permission to enter the tub. Why would she even have to ask? I smiled and extended my hands to help her in._

Jessi climbed into the tub and snuggled next to Kyle. A smile immediately lit up her face. Kyle's arms closed around her tightly, but gently as if afraid he would break her.

"Well my work here is done." "Just make sure mom doesn't catch you lovebirds." Lori smiled as she left the room "I wonder if they keep it G-rated" she thought as she went upstairs.

_As they day progressed, I became convinced that Jessi was one of the strongest beings in this world. The dozen man I saw injured in my first memory were clearly disabled by her as she was trying to save me. Yet feeling her now burying her face in my chest, she seemed so delicate, so fragile, so vulnerable, as if one wrong move, one wrong thought on my behalf could hurt her more than those men ever could. Her hair was all over my face – and it smelled great. Carefully I ran my hand through her hair, hoping that she would not be offended._

"Mhmm" Jessi said approvingly "Sweet dreams Kyle" she said drifting to sleep.

_The calm serenity of Kyle's inner self was surrounding me dissipating all my worries. Odd as it may be Kyle in his baby state was still Kyle, and he could still make me feel better. I will deal with our problems tomorrow. Today I can enjoy this moment..._

_I was petting Jessi's hair, trying to understand my connection to her. While, clearly, many people cared about me – Jessi was special. When she was around I felt... It was hard to understand. But being around her was so much better than not being around her. In that moment we were sharing a much tighter bond than we would through a hand touch. I felt her anger, her angst, her fear all dissipate, and be replaced with happiness and satisfaction. I was happy that I made her feel that way. _

.

Kyle continued petting her hair and holding her tightly. Suddenly he became worried: Jessi had not moved in 10 minutes, her heart rate was slow, albeit steady, and her brainwave activity slowed down significantly. Kyle brushed the hair from her ear and whispered:

"Jessi" She didn't move

"Jessi!" He said a little louder with a sense of worry in his voice

Jessi's eyes fluttered open. She stretched slightly and looked at Kyle with a smile. Normally she would be upset, but being woken up in Kyle's arms as he gently whispered her name into her ear was pretty high in her list of fantasies.

"What is it Kyle?"

"Jessi!" He said happily. Jessi was ok!

"We need to sleep silly." She said with a smile. Using her link she projected the concept of sleep into his mind.

_I felt bad: I woke Jessi up. But then she pulled up slightly, and put her lips on my cheek. It felt wonderful... She gently closed my eyes with her hand and snuggled back on my chest. This moment could not be more perfect._

* * *

**I realize that Kyle sounds a bit too intelligent for a 'blank slate'. Unfortunately I don't have awesome actors acting my story, so I have to write their emotions and experiences down. **

**Please review. I went a bit overboard on the fluff, let me know if it is still interesting. **


	23. Chapter 23 Through your eyes

Through your eyes.

**.**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY.**

* * *

**The morning.**

.

_When I regained consciousness there appeared to be a source of light shining outside. But Jessi was gone... I wondered if I did anything to offend her last night. She has been so helpful to me, and I wanted to be good to her in return. I walked into the living room._

The rest of the family was eating breakfast when he walked in.

"Hi!" Kyle said as he walked in

"Good morning"

"He talks already"

"Hi Kyle"

The multitude of voices responded. Jessi turned around and smiled at him. Sensing that she was not angry, he came up behind her put his hands tightly around her waist and smiled brightly. Kyle appeared perfectly comfortable, and seemed to have no intentions to move. Jessi's eyes closed for a second in enjoyment, but she recovered quickly.

.

"Um Kyle?" Nicole started

"Hello morning Nicole" Kyle tried to respond

Jessi smiled at Nicole and gently separated Kyle from herself.

"Sorry" she apologized for both of them

"Jessi, can I have a word?" Nicole asked her outside

.

"Jessi, I know you like Kyle." Nicole started once they walked away "I am just afraid..."

"That I will abuse the power I now have over him?" Jessi stared her down coldly

"That's not what I was saying. Jessi I ..."

"Don't worry Nicole. I will do what I can for him, and then I will just walk away."

"Walk away?"

"You ll never have to see me again."

"Jessi, you don't have to..."

"Nicole I am a bad influence on Kyle. If we date, I would just end up corrupting him." She paused "He ll end up just like me."

"Jessi, there is nothing wrong with you!" Nicole said and put her hand on Jessi's shoulder

"Nicole..."

"I just don't want you two to rush into anything this time around. Kyle is clearly taken by you..."

Jessi smiled slightly

.

"Without his memory he is like a baby unable to think for himself, let alone figure out relationships."

_I wonder when was it that he met Amanda Bloom? His second day 'alive'? I bet nobody was holding him back that time. Was he not fragile? He literally fell for the first girl he saw. Gotta love the hypocrisy. I get it Nicole. You don't think I am good enough, but you can't make yourself say it. Why can't people just be honest with each other?_

Nicole tried to look through Jessi, but the teen was clearly no longer as transparent as she used to be

"I wasn't against you because you were a bad person. You were living under one roof. It would just be inappropriate."

_Inappropriate. Right. You just didn't want to deal with it... So what's the excuse now?_

"I am just bad for him?"

"Well yes." "I love Lori, but I wouldn't want her to date Kyle either."

_Great example. Lori who only had eyes for Declan. It's funny how every single one of my guardians had an idea on who I should and shouldn't date. Oh you are too fragile, oh he isn't good for you... Except for Sarah... I miss Sarah...She would know what to do._

"Two teenagers with their hormones raging living under the same roof. You gotta understand..." Jessi couldn't suppress a smirk

_Right. The only two teenagers in the house who have not had sex yet are not to be trusted with their hormones. Back then I would have been fine with just holding hands. Okay maybe not. But kissing would have sufficed. Whatever. She is right about one thing. The family will never accept me as good enough for him. And I wouldn't want to take them away from him, even though I could. That would be selfish. Once I help Kyle they will never see me again._

Jessi's expression changed to sadness. Nicole was desperately trying to understand what was going on in her head. Her approach was clearly not working.

"Jessi, I want you to know I am there for you." "You are welcome to stay here as long as you want." The older woman said and hugged her

"Nicole..." _Why even bother arguing? I don´t fit in here. Everybody wants me to disappear_. "...thanks."

* * *

**Kyle´s room. Sometime later.  
**

.

Back in his room Kyle lay in the tub staring curiously at the commotion around him.

"I have to access his memories to try to bring them back" Jessi told Nicole

"I don't know, after everything you two have been through, is that really a good idea?"

"Nicole, I have to try! Kyle still means the world to me." Jessi pleaded with the family

"I don't see how it could get any worse" - Lori, Miss optimism added her 2 cents.

.

Jessi put both hands on Kyle's face and closed her eyes. Her hands against his face felt nice, so Kyle decided to join her in this strange ritual. Seconds later she pulled back scared.

"There is such chaos, such confusion in his mind. I am scared for him" Jessi said with a tear on her face.

"Jessi, I don't think this is a good idea" Nicole started again

"Why not?"

"Well it's just risky. He didn't have his memory the first time around and he turned out alright."

"If you lost your memory, wouldn't you want it back?"

"Well yes but..."

_What does she know about the risks of telepathic communication? Oh I get it!_

"It's risky because I will mess him up?" Jessi suddenly said drilling Nicole with her eyes "If the roles were reversed, would you let Kyle help me?"

The rest of the family was silent looking at the confrontation. Everyone waited silently for Nicole's response.

"Oh wait you did." Jessi scoffed. Nicole opened her mouth to answer, but Jessi cut her off: "Nicole don't."

Jessi went for the exit.

_This was a mistake. I thought they could accept me..._

"Jessi, don't go!" Kyle said suddenly in perfect English. "You are the most important person in the world to me"

.

_I had accessed the English dictionary in Jessi's mind. The words and concepts seemed strange, but it appeared that I was finally able to communicate. The phrase I found for Jessi described exactly how I felt after knowing her for 19 hours 47 minutes and 12 seconds. Yet it seemed to have made the family more hostile._

"Great, a few seconds and she turned Kyle into her personal sex slave" Lori said with only a touch of irony

"You have got to teach me how to do it!" Josh replied instantly.

"Josh, Lori go to your room" Last thing Steven needed was another birds and the bees talk with Kyle.

_._

"I am sorry" Kyle said with a sad look on his face. He seemed to be the cause of Jessi's sadness, yet he couldn't understand why.

"Kyle don't be sorry, did you remember anything" Nicole said

"A little. Just small parts"

_Be strong Jessi! For Kyle._

"I would like to try again" Jessi regained her composure

"Lets give them some privacy" Steven said in a voice that left no room for argument. "We trust you Jessi" he added before Nicole could interfere.

.

_I still could not understand Jessi. She seemed to enjoy touching me, but was now afraid to come near me. Her touch was different from other people. It seemed to send small jolts of electricity traveling through my body. It was enjoyable._

"Would you like to get in the tub with me again?" Kyle asked innocently

"What?"

"There is plenty of room and it is comfortable"

"Okay"

_Jessi climbed into the tub and sat across from me. She still looked uncomfortable. I wanted to reassure her that she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted. I saw Steven do it earlier with Nicole. I moved closer to her with a smile and kissed her on the neck. I liked it. I wonder if she did too. _

.

"Don't get cute with me Kyle, we have work to do" Jessi seemed surprised by my action, but she did enjoy it.

"Cute: attractive, pleasant to the eye" Kyle pondered for a second "You are cute" he said triumphantly his eyes only inches away from hers.

_I was excited to learn the meaning of a new word, but it seemed to have caused a reaction in Jessi. Her heart rate increased by 45% and blood came rushing to her cheeks. Strange creature this Jessi. All I could do was smile at her again. It seemed to work well. _

"When did you get so charming?" Jessi asked cuddling next to him

_Kyle's smile especially this up close always made me feel tingly inside. I had to look away from his eyes, or I would lose control._

Kyle smiled at her, he wasn't sure what she meant.

"So what do we do?"

"Just close your eyes and focus on me." She said and closed hers.

_Easy enough. I could barely concentrate on anything other than Jessi._

.

Kyle and Jessi were transported to a room on the second floor of the house. They were laying in bed cuddling much like they are now. Jessi was wearing a red dress and laying on his chest. "Beautiful" Kyle thought of another word, but did not say it, afraid to cause another reaction.

"Is this my memory?" He finally asked enjoying the moment

"No it is mine, it's ours I guess but it comes from my mind. It's my safe place. Somewhere where only you and I can go." Jessi responded softly, still laying on his chest "Probably my happiest memory."

"I am glad I made you happy" he said sincerely

"Oh Kyle..." she cupped his cheek "you are going to make this hard..."

"Make what hard?"

"Don't worry about it." She stood up and motioned him to do the same "I am not sure how to fix your memory yet, so I will show you mine."

.

_Then she showed me everything leading up to that night in her room. It was strange reliving my life and hers through eyes other than my own. Her memories spanned 6 months, yet we experienced them in under 20 minutes. There was a lingering feeling in her memories I could not quite understand. What is worse, while I knew some of her life, my life was a broken mosaic of sporadic memories, and there seemed to be no common thread that could tie them all together. _

Slowly the memory faded away, and the two of them were laying in the tub quietly. Kyle was digesting what he had just seen, while Jessi buried her face in Kyle's chest, and pondered her choices.

_My heart was beating faster, I was afraid Kyle will see me as broken, will reject me here and now in his innocent primal self. I have come to grips with my flaws, with the fact that I wasn't good enough for him. But I still needed him to believe that I can change..._

Kyle was holding her and stroking Jessi's long brown hair, trying to formulate a question he was going to ask. Finally he pushed her back slightly, so he could look into her beautiful hazel eyes and asked:

"Jessi do you love me?"

"Yes" She said softly but firmly, looking at him.

_Then Kyle did something I didn't expect. He brushed the hair off my cheek and rested his hand on my face. His deep blue eyes were burrowing into mine. He got closer to were I could feel his breath against my cheeks. What's the harm in one kiss? No! I have to be firm, even if it kills me!_

At the last moment Kyle's lips met Jessi's fingers she put in front of her lips. Kyle pulled back immediately and looked back at her. Jessi buried her face in her hands and leaned against him. Both were breathing rapidly, their hearts accelerating and their hormonal levels were spiking. They stayed in the same position for a few minutes, neither one having the desire or ability to move.

"Jessi I am so sorry!" Kyle finally gathered his thoughts together "I thought you wanted to..." "I am sorry..." "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

"Kyle it's fine... " "...really..." "...don't be sorry!"

_I finally gathered the courage to look at him. If he tried to kiss me again, I wouldn't be able resist._

"I did want to..."

"Then what is the problem?" Kyle arched his eyebrows in confusion

"I don't think we should go down this road this time around..."

"You don't?"

"Kyle I am not what I seem. I have this darkness inside me..." She looked away avoiding his eyes "You are pure and good, and I am not..." Kyle opened his mouth to contradict her, but she put her fingers on top of it "If we stay together, everything that's good about you will fade away..."

"Jessi..."

"It's alright. You tried to help me and you did. And I can now strive to be better instead of being the heartless monster I was before I met you."

"Jessi, you are being too hard on yourself! You are not..."

"Kyle I didn't want to show you this... But I killed the first person I saw." Jessi looked at Kyle observing his reaction. "I attacked Lori for liking Declan..." "I messed up your date with Amanda..." "I..."

_Tears were covering her eyes. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to make her feel better. At Madacorp I told her that we can all choose to be who we want to be, choose to be a good person. Was I wrong? Was our behavior predetermined by our genes, our upbringing? It was hard to believe that someone who tries so hard to be 'good', can still be 'evil'._

"Jessi!"

"I am alright..." She said weakly

"You are not"

"I am!" _Good. That sounded convincing._ "You should be with someone who brings out the best in you." "Someone like Amanda."

Jessi stood up from the tub, and motioned Kyle to do the same.

"Amanda seems annoying..." Kyle defended lightly

"We never got along, my memories of her aren't objective." Jessi turned away afraid to look at him

_I was fighting back the tears. Never have I thought I would be pushing Kyle into her arms._

"You should go talk to her..."

"Jessi..."

"Kyle what you feel for me..." "It's not real..." "Bryan Taylor altered your body chemistry. You are 375% more receptive to my pheromones then you should be..."

_I felt so much pain in her voice... I could feel her indecision through out link. I tried to hug her._

"Kyle please..." "Just go..."

* * *

**A few hours later. Evening of the same day. Jessi's former room**

.

Jessi was laying in bed on her side curled up in a ball sobbing quietly.

_Downloading my memories into Kyle's brain was easy enough. He was now once again a teenager able to make his own decisions. While what he experienced was my life, he was able to learn from it as he would from his own. Kyle... No! I will be fine on my own! _

Jessi let out a sigh

_Letting him go, leaving this family, this life behind was only easy in theory. To have Kyle in my arms, to be inches away from getting what I always wanted... But I cannot risk Kyle's life to make myself happy. What happened to him at the hands of Grace Kingsley was ultimately my fault. If I didn't give him ideas, he would have lived his life happily with her. It's for the best. __Suddenly I felt him standing in my doorway._

Jessi's back straightened, but she didn't move otherwise.

"Jessi" Kyle said softly and laid down on his side behind her

"Kyle, what are you..." She didn't finish. She felt a strong hand sneak underneath her neck and tightly hug her shoulders

"Kyle..." He put his other hand around her waist and pulled in closer

"Yes Jessi?" He whispered laying behind her holding her tightly

_How can I push him away?_

"Kyle you shouldn't be here..." Jessi paused "You should be with her." she said with a tear in her voice

"I am exactly where I want to be Jessi" Kyle pulled back the hair from her ear and whispered "... I don't want to be with her... I want to be with you."

_His scent... his breath against my skin... My stomach tied into a knot. My body felt weak. This is going to be hard._

"Kyle, it's not..."

"I don't believe you." He whispered again without releasing his hold

"Don't believe me?"

"I don't believe you are a bad person." he said without hesitation in his voice

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome.**


	24. Chapter 24 Show me

Show me

.

**Clarifying a few points:**

**Anya – good catch on the 375% Kyle liking Jessi, versus 200% Jessi liking Kyle. It's very intentional... Kyle doesn't have his memory back, he experienced Jessi's memories – it is making him act slightly similar to her – I hope Kyle in this chapter is still in character.**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way.**

* * *

**Jessi's room.**

.

"Kyle you shouldn't be here..." she paused "You should be with her." Jessi said with a tear in her voice

"I am exactly where I want to be Jessi" Kyle pulled back the hair from her ear and whispered "... I don't want to be with her... I want to be with you."

_His scent... his breath against my skin... My stomach tied into a knot. My body felt weak. This is going to be hard._

"Kyle, it's not..."

"I don't believe you." He whispered again without releasing his hold

"Don't believe me?"

"I don't believe you are a bad person." he said without hesitation in his voice

.

"Kyle..." _I really didn't know what to say._

"You don't have to say anything."

Jessi turned around in his arms and faced him.

_This might be a mistake... I shouldn't look into those eyes..._

"It's not a matter of faith..." She said trying to avoid his look.

"Nope." He said lifting her chin to look her in the eyes "it's a matter of you being wrong."

"Kyle..."

"If you were a bad person, you would seek to take advantage of my memory loss which you aren't."

_Not that I would mind_

Jessi gave him a half smile

_Oops forgot about the mind reading_

"In fact you probably would have never brought me back to the Tragers, or just left me in that facility." "Of course I bet you rescued me from something in there in the first place..."

Jessi looked away

"See I am right, aren't I?"

"I've made some good choices..." She started. Kyle looked at her triumphantly. "But that doesn't mean..."

"Jessi, would I lie to you?"

"No"

"And you claim I am a smart and moral person, who is a good judge of character."

"You are"

"Then if I think you are wonderful, I am right and you are wrong." Kyle smiled brightly

_He should be on the debate team._

.

"Kyle you are only saying that..."

"I can block out the pheromones. Temporarily." "But I can't block out how I am starting to feel about you."

_Oh boy. The desire to give in was becoming overwhelming. I buried my face in his chest to avoid his intense look._

Jessi sighted "You are good at this"

"Because I am right" he said running his hand through her hair

"You only saw a glimpse of who I am..."

"Then show me." he paused considering his next word "everything."

"Everything?" _That sounded scary_

"What do you have to lose?" "You are probably planning to run away anyway."

_How could he possibly know that?_

"If I do..." "promise to let me go..." her voice was breaking slightly

"I promise..." he said "...unless I still think you are worth chasing after."

.

_I buried my face in Kyle's chest. This time I did not hold back. I showed him everything I've done, everything I've felt, everything I was. I was tired of pretending, tired of people assuming who I was underneath. My heart was beating faster, I was waiting for his reaction. If he is disgusted by what he saw, so be it. I was honest with him and I will face the consequences. _

The two of them stayed silently in their embrace for some time after the images faded. Jessi started sobbing quietly.

"Shh" Kyle said without releasing his hold "don't cry..." he said still digesting the images

"Thank you Jessi." he caressed her cheek "I know this must have been hard." "I wish I could reciprocate"

"So what now" she asked weakly

"You are exhausted. Get some sleep, I will keep you safe."

_That put a smile on my face. He was still trying to be prince charming. Maybe he was._

"I could get used to this." She said as she cuddled next to him drifting to sleep

"I hope you do..." were the last words she registered before she fell asleep

* * *

Somewhere in a warm damp place.

.

Declan opened his eyes. Last thing he remembered was blacking out from incredible pain at the Rack. He appeared to be submerged in a pod surrounded by liquid from all sides. He had several tubes running from him into the container. There was a person standing next to the container gesturing him to stay still. That person was Michael Cassidy. Cassidy gradually drained the liquid from the container and opened the door.

.

"Am I in hell?" Declan asked once he regained the ability to speak

"You are in Canada."

"Close enough..." Declan looked around. There were half a dozen other pods inside the room. "What is going on in here?"

"After our failed attempt to capture Jessi, Taylor captured your team and put you here."

.

"What the hell are these things?" Foss regained consciousness and pointed at the pods.

"I thought you worked in one of these facilities before?"

"Yes. But these things were designed to put embryos in, not full grown men."

"Yes, well looks like Taylor is adjusting the experiment." "I am not a science guy, can't tell you what the point is."

Foss looked around. His gaze stopped at a dozen or so well armed commandos that came with Cassidy. They seem to know how to handle themselves, yet there was something odd about them. First of all, they were all very young – early twenties tops. But more importantly, they seemed to have a blank stare about them.

"I didn't know you had a team." Foss said pointing at the soldiers

.

"They are all that remains from the true servants of Latnok." Cassidy paused "Taylor has taken over, had Jessi kill my mother, and put whoever was against him in these pods at different locations. I found you because I tagged Declan with a radioactive isotope."

"You did what?" Declan turned around in anger

"It's harmless, relax." "Taylor had to flee to Canada to get the military off his trail, but he is once again gathering forces."

"Jeez how long has it been?" Declan asked worriedly

"About a week."

"Taylor crushed the opposition in a week?"

"Not Taylor. Jessi did most of the work."

"That's impossible." Foss said "She doesn't fit the profile."

"There are only two people in the world like her to begin with. Of course she doesn't fit the profile!"

Cassidy pulled out his laptop.

"Here is the video of my mother's car" his voice was breaking "being blown to bits by a barrage of missiles." he sighed "Only Jessi could do that. Taylor wouldn't want to compromise his position, and the military doesn't assassinate civilians without due cause."

.

"I am sorry Michael." Declan felt bad for the guy "But I still find it hard to believe Jessi could be in League with Taylor."

"Jessi..." Cassidy scoffed "Your precious Jessi had Kyle's memory erased and brainwashed him to be her sex slave.

"What?" Both Foss and Declan exclaimed at once

"Don't be so shocked, is it really that surprising?"

The two looked at each other in confusion.

"I get it, you don't believe me. Call the Trager household and ask Kyle what he thinks about Jessi. And tell me if it is normal." Cassidy handed Declan a phone "Just don't tell him it's you. Element of surprise is our only advantage now."

After 5 minutes Declan came back paler then death.

"Well the memory loss is real. And I didn't even need to ask him about Jessi... She was all he talked about. Something about soul mates..."

"Pfft. Soul mates?" Cassidy smirked "He lost his memory what? 2-3 days ago?"

.

"This is bad." Foss stated calmly. "What do you suggest?"

"Gentlemen, the course of action is obvious. We can no longer fight Taylor without Kyle. And Kyle will never go against Jessi´s wishes. We need to eliminate Jessi, and get Kyle to help us against Taylor."

"I doubt Jessi would trust us after last time." Declan said still shocked by the recent discovery.

"No, but I also doubt she told anyone about our attack, and your involvement in it. Use Lori Trager or Amanda Bloom to lure her out. Then our men will do what they do best. No tranquilizers, or warning shots either. Jessi took out 86 well trained men by herself. We need to stop screwing around and do what needs to be done."

* * *

_I woke up to an empty bed. It was pretty late. Was it all a dream? Was Kyle really never here? Did he decide that I was broken after all? He is probably with Amanda right now. How could I be so stupid? No matter. I am leaving anyways._

_Don't get up._

_What?_

_You woke up too early... Pretend to be asleep._

_What?_

A few minutes later Kyle walked in with a tray of waffles, chocolate syrup and orange juice.

"Your favorite." He said putting the tray on her lap as she sat up. He sat next to her on the bed. His hands founds hers and squeezed them tightly reassuring her that he wasn't leaving

"How did you..." Jessi smiled slightly at the absurdity of the question she was about to ask

"I know everything you like." He said confidently

"Kyle"

"Yes dear"

"I can't eat if you are holding my hands"

_Nice, she seemed to have liked the 'dear'!_

Jessi started eating, as Kyle's hand hugged her calf above the comforter. He observed her for reaction, but Jessi seemed to be comfortable.

.

"So I don't know what to say." He started

_My heart sank._

"You don't?"

"Not really. I was gonna come in here and tell you that I think you are a good person, somebody who puts others in front of them, and makes good choices. You are not a saint, and you do make mistakes, but you more then make up for them with all the good you do."

Jessi smiled lightly chewing her waffles.

"Of course then you are going to say:" Kyle changed his facial expression and mimicked Jessi's voice "Oh Kyle! You always see the best in people. You are just saying that because you want to believe in humanity, you want to believe that people can change." Kyle looked at her with a light smile

"You make a pretty good me" Jessi let out a chuckle

.

"Then I would say: Jessi, you HAVE changed. You have put everyone in front of you. You have risked your life to do the right thing, to save people who care about you, and even to help people who hate you. You are willing to sacrifice your happiness for my benefit."

Jessi gave him a sad look continuing to chew her waffles.

Kyle changed his expression to sadness and mimicked Jessi once again. "Kyle I appreciate what you are saying, I do... But it doesn't change the fact that we've been manipulated to be together from the start. First Madacorp brainwashed me to want to be with you, then Taylor did the same to you. How do we know the feelings are even real..."

_I almost choked on my waffles. Kyle seemingly undisturbed took my left hand into his right and got a little closer._

.

"Sweetie, we have scientific minds, we must not fear the unknown." Kyle took her left hand and kissed the back of it "Go out on a real date with me, no sneaking around, no being ashamed of our who we are. See if there is romance between us on top of sparks and electricity."

_I wasn't sure if this was going to work. I looked at her desperate to pick up any signs that she wanted to go out with me. She held her breath and looked at me._

"Then of course, you give me the cute smile and say" he changed his expression to utter happiness "I'd love to Kyle!"

Jessi smiled lightly "Which one is the cute smile?"

Kyle got even closer "It was a trick. They are all cute."

_I bit my lip. Oh Kyle... He always knew what to say..._

"So you think you got me figured out!" Jessi smiled mischievously at the boy whose left arm was now around her.

"I got a pretty good idea." He said his face now mere inches away from hers.

_This is working!_

.

Kyle's eyes focused on her lips. Jessi dropped the fork she was holding in her right hand onto the plate. Kyle's face got a little closer, his mouth opening slightly... Suddenly Jessi squirted chocolate syrup all over his face and into his mouth.

"I bet you didn't see that coming!" She said triumphantly. Pointing the syrup bottle at him she put her plate away

"Oh it's like that!" Suddenly Kyle moved to the side and grabbed her hand holding the bottle. Jessi squirted the syrup, but just a moment too late. It has missed Kyle's face. Using Jessi's surprise, he took her in a wrestling hold, and pivoted her body around himself throwing her onto the bed and jumping on top of her, managing to wrestle control of the bottle from her. Jessi wasn't hurt, but she let out a surprised squirm.

"I bet you didn't see that coming!" He said pinning one of her hands and pointing the bottle at her face with the other. "Surrender!"

"Never!" She giggled

.

A few minutes later Nicole walked into the room wondering about the noise. There were sounds of struggle, overturned furniture, electric static, and what appeared to be splashing sounds. If it wasn't for the laughter coming from both Kyle and Jessi, she would have thought they are fighting back an army of intruders.

.

Kyle had Jessi pinned down, both of the podsters, the bed and most of the room were covered in chocolate as both of them were struggling to use the electromagnetic field to move the last drops of chocolate suspended in the air onto each other. As Nicole walked in they lost their focus and the chocolate bubble flew right onto Nicole's shirt.

.

Both looked at her apologetically, yet trying hard to suppress the laughter.

"Sorry" They said at the same time

"What is going on here?" She asked strictly

"I made Jessi breakfast..." Kyle started

"And?"

"And uh... one thing let to another..."

_._

_I can't let Jessi take the blame for this... I shouldn't have acted that way..._

"It's all my fault not Jessi's" he said with conviction looking Nicole right in the eyes "if you are going to ground anyone, it should be me"

"At least they are not making out..." Nicole thought to herself

"Kyle that's not true..." Jessi started

"I shouldn't have taunted Jessi. I was being immature." Kyle finally got off Jessi and gave her a hand to help her up. She took the hand with a smirk

.

"Alright you two, clean it up!" Nicole paused "And no more monkey business!" She said as she walked away. Kyle was once again like his old self, more or less, he might have picked up some mannerisms from Jessi, but that was it. Apparently Jessi shared the memories of her life with him, and he seemed quite adult in his behavior. Well adult with certain childish tendencies, but what else was new? But more importantly, the two seemed so happy to spend time together doing the goofiest things. Jessi kept her word and kept it PG, despite the growing attraction between them.

.

Nicole went back to her room deep in thought. She couldn't help but admire how good they were together. Was she wrong? Could their relationship be a good thing? Jessi seemed far less fragile then before. Perhaps if they do go out and break up, it would be a growing experience for both of them? Then again it might work out... Nicole sighted. Her work as a psychologist hardly prepared her for dealing with someone so different. Let alone two of them.

.

Once they wiped their faces off, and started cleaning, Jessi turned to Kyle

"Thanks for standing up for me."

"I should have done it long ago."

Jessi gave him a half smile

"I am sure you had your reasons." "And for the record I would SO kick your ass if we really wrestled."

"Maybe. But I won today."  
"Oh?" Jessi turned around, ready to jump him

"You laughed and had fun. I want to see you happy, but it seems, that doesn't happen very often. If that is not a win, I don't know what is."

_OMG. Stay strong Jessi! Resist his charming ways._

"You mean that?"

"You saved my life, and been nothing but kind to me. All I want is to see you smile."

.

Jessi smiled and gave him a hug

"Alright I guess you win..."

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"You'll never quit, won't you?"

"Nope"

"Okay. One date." She said quietly

"You won't regret it." He said separating himself and looking at her. Neither of them could hold back a chuckle. The hug has smeared chocolate all over their faces once again.

_I would be lying if I said I had a plan. I had only a vague idea of how to organize a date – Jessi's memories on the matter were hardly helpful. But if Jessi can rescue me from a building defended by 86 super soldiers without preparation, I can show my soul mate how I feel about her._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I am on vacation for the next few weeks, so I intend to soak in the sun and forget what a computer looks like :). So I will probably not update for a bit. Don't worry, you will find out whether or not Kyle succeeds in his plan. Eventually. And then, of course, there is Cassidy and Brian Taylor...**

**.**

**Shout out to Alexander Ripley and hipeoples302 who are back and updating their awesome stories once again. Always a blast to read!**

**Happy holidays to all.**

**.**

**p.s. I don't actually think Canada is hell. I've heard its nice up there.**


	25. Chapter 25 The date

**The date.**

**.**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY.**

* * *

"Kyle, what is this all about? I look ridiculous!" Jessi pouted.

_That wasn't completely true. I was wearing a red prom dress that fit perfectly. How could Kyle get a prom dress on a 24 hr notice I could never guess._

"Patience dear." Kyle said with a warm smile and looked at her "You look beautiful Jessi." He added after a pause

_Kyle looked quite dashing in his prom suit. I promised him a date and he wasn't holding any punches._

Jessi couldn't suppress a smile no matter how hard she tried.

"So where are we going?" she asked as they approached a building on the U-dub campus.

"Remember saying that nobody would ever take you to a prom." Jessi's expression saddened for a second, but Kyle interjected quickly: "Which is completely untrue, you know."

"I know..." Jessi said with a half smile

_I wasn't blind of course. There were at least half a dozen guys who would want to take me to the prom, Charlie Tanner for one. They would probably play along, and pretend to care about me. But their intentions were quite transparent, and hardly honorable. What I wanted is not for someone to be my date, I wanted for someone to look at me the way Kyle looked at Amanda... Unfortunately..._

"Sweetheart, you deserve nothing less." Kyle said interrupting her train of thought.

_Did he read my mind, or were my thoughts so strong?_

"You organized a prom in 24 hours?" She asked ready for any surprise.

"My dear, even our powers are limited." He said opening the door to the building for her "This is the Zeta Tau charity ball. One of the girls you saved at Madacorp was a good friend of Jackie's. She put the pieces together, and wanted to help me thank you."

"So what's a charity ball?"

"It's a benefit dance for handicapped children, and there is a couples dancing competition you might be interested in. Salsa, Swing or Tango – your pick.

"Kyle I don't know how to dance..." she said with a smile

He turned around put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Looking intensely into her eyes he whispered: "Oh? Is Jessi Hollander afraid of a little challenge?"

* * *

A basement somewhere in Seattle

.

The remainder of Foss's team was standing around checking their gear. They packed enough firepower to take down an army. Cassidy's team was standing a little a way, checking their own gear. The two groups were looking at each other distrustfully.

"Alright Tom, here is the deal. They will arrive at this location somewhere between 11pm and 12 pm." Cassidy pointed on the map. "We don't move in until 3am. Our team covers the perimeter. We position snipers here, here and here." He pointed again "Team alpha will be ready to storm the building from this hideout over here, preparing the tear gas to fish them out." "Team Beta and Gamma will be in reserve at this location. Should Team Alpha go down, they will draw the hostiles towards our snipers." "Your team will be ready here. They will cut off their escape from here."

"Solid." Foss remarked

Declan was pacing nervously back and forth. "How did it come to this?" he kept asking himself.

* * *

The dance

.

The room erupted in thunderous applause. The young couple who went in last was simply amazing. They didn't seem like two partners joined in a dance, instead they were but one body, one mind. The girl's body was moving gracefully in her long dress, responding seamlessly to the boy's motions. The boy seemed to be able to lift the girl in the air as if she was weightless, performing the dancing moves that are beyond most pros. Their eyes were firmly on each other, ignoring anything else that was going on inside the room.

.

_I soaked in everything I could about this moment. We had many moment together before my memory loss, and I relived them through her eyes. But this – this we were experiencing together. Her cheeks were red from the dance, giving her an adorable, slightly child-like look. She wore the dress Jackie gave her with unparalleled grace. But then again, was there anything she did that wasn't graceful? Her mouth was open slightly, as she was breathing hard, winded, or maybe... hopefully... my attempts at a romantic date have been successful... Her smile... it was so beautiful it could lite up the room. Her eyes exuding warmth, excitement and happiness... It was all worth it, if only just to gift her this moment._

.

"Por Dios, ustedes son increibles!" A middle aged Latina women ran towards the couple. She was the Salsa instructor at the dance.

"You must have practiced since you were little!" She added in English calming down a little "I've never seen anybody this good!"

The couple smiled at each other knowingly still holding the gaze. Kyle was holding Jessi mere inches away from himself. Finally he struggled to look away from Jessi and looked at the instructor. Jessi buried her face in his chest and looked at the instructor as well. It was hard to look away from Kyle after the intensity of their dance.

.

"Muchas gracias." Kyle responded in perfect Spanish. "We are quick learners." He added brushing the hair off Jessi's cheek with a light touch of his hand.

"You two should come to our Salsa club Wednesdays." She said looking at them with a light smile "Your girlfriend and you make a really cute couple." She added

"We are not..." Jessi tried to finally say something, but Kyle interjected

"...students." He said giving her an intense gaze. "Not sure if we would be allowed to."

"Well think about it guys." she said handing them the gift package "Nobody doubts you won here today."

Kyle took the gift package, took out a ribbon and placed it on Jessi's dress. Then he handed the package back to the instructor.

.

"We can't accept the gift cards. The kids need them more then we do."

"Are you sure, your girlfriend may want to go shopping?"

Jessi smiled, cupped Kyle's cheek and nodded at the women

"He is right." "Besides, winning is prize enough for me."

Once the instructor walked away, Kyle looked back at Jessi who was still in his arms caressing his cheek looking at him with a playful smile.

"What?" He asked softly

"Nothing. It was just a very Kyle thing to do." He smiled back at her

"You seem surprised, I am Kyle after all."

Jessi giggled

"So I am your girlfriend now?" she asked "Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself?"

.

"Well sweetheart, I asked you to be my girlfriend in your lab about a week ago." "We have had a little fight, but we never broke up."

"A little fight?" "You tried to kill me dear." "Then you lost your memory." She said playfully, mimicking his demeanor

"Every couple has their problems honey." He took her hand, and his expression suddenly became serious "I would never knowingly hurt you, with my memories or without. I hope you know that."

"I know Kyle..."

He kissed the back of her hand

"Ready for part two?"

* * *

The basement.

.

"Foss you got a minute?" Declan approached him

"What is it kid?"

"Look man, this is a really bad idea!"

"Relax kid, we planned well this time. Our success is guaranteed."

"That's not what I mean! Cassidy gives us a sob story and we are ready to hunt down a friend? What do we even know about Cassidy?"

"I may not know Cassidy, but I know Taylor." Foss replied getting slightly annoyed

"Tom be reasonable!" Declan looked into the man's eyes trying to appeal to his sentimental side "Jessi is our friend, and friend of Kyle's. Cassidy's men are packing live rounds, fragmentation grenades and poisonous gasses for crying out loud! This is Seattle, not Baghdad! They are not even gonna try to reason with Kyle and Jessi."

"Kid you are getting cold feet, its natural." Foss cut him off trying to end the conversation

"Cold feet! We are about to murder an innocent girl in cold blood! Not to mention the bystanders who are bound to get hurt!"

"She is not innocent!" Foss yelled out "She changed him, don't you see!" "He used to be a kind, gentle soul, and she is a murderer. Now that he is..." Foss scoffed "...in love with her, who do you think will change whom?"

.

"That is..." Declan tried to respond when a strong pair of hands put him in a choke-hold and disarmed him. Quickly there was a gun to the back of his head.

"Your kid is a liability in this operation." Cassidy was the one holding the gun to Declan's head. One of his soldiers had Declan in a choke-hold. "Vince here will keep him under guard until this is over."

Foss's man started to get antsy with one of theirs being taken, but Foss gave them a sign to relax.

"Agreed. But if the kid is hurt, you respond to me!" Foss said menacingly

"Fair enough." Cassidy responded as he got a message on the intercom

"They are here. Check your gear, we move out as soon as the streets clear of students."

* * *

An apartment on the outskirts of Seattle

.

_When I walked in, I found myself in an upscale apartment not far from U dub campus. I figured it belonged to one of the students Grace captured for her experiments. It was decorated in warm tones, as if expecting our arrival. There were no lights, but then Kyle lit up a few candles around the room. _

_There was a table in the middle of the room, and it had a plate of oysters for each of us. _

"Candles?" she asked

"Well sweetheart having electrical appliances around the two of us is just plain dangerous." Kyle responded mischievously and offered her a chair

"You shouldn't have!" Jessi smiled at Kyle as she sat down.

"I wanted to"

.

_The meal, the dancing, the whole evening was amazing. Kyle was attentive to my every move, my every desire. I didn't want it to end – I didn't want to leave him. I was wondering if I was making the right choice. Broken or not, this just felt so right..._

.

_As she ate, I was glad to see just how much she enjoyed the meal, and the whole evening before it. She was truly easy to please, as in her entire life barely anybody treated her well – a fact that both saddened me, and reinforced my desire to help her. Figuring out her taste preferences was easy – I had access to all her memories, including the memories of foods she enjoyed._

_. _

"I have another surprise" Kyle told her as he went over to the couch and motioned her to follow.

"You are quite the charmer" Jessi smiled and sat next to him. Kyle put his hand around her and pulled out a box. She buried her face in his shoulder and put one of her hands on his lap

"What is that?"

"I analyzed your body chemistry, your memories of tasteful sensations and came up with a perfect desert for you." He opened the box. Inside was a large number or round shaped candies. Jessi extended her hand to take one, but Kyle intercepted her hand with his, and kissed it.

"No, allow me." He smiled at Jessi who was melting in his arms. He took one of the candies with two fingers and put it in Jessi's mouth.

.

_Kyle really knew what I liked. It tasted like heaven. My libido was completely out of control. He looked so handsome, acted so.... It was like living a fairy tale. It took all my willpower not to rip Kyle's tux off and kiss him all over. He gave me another candy. _

"Kyle?" She looked at him while caressing his stomach with her hand.

"Jessi."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked smiling slyly

Kyle leaned over to her ear and whispered:

"My dear, I am not trying, I am succeeding."

"Ah" Jessi bit her lip

"Can I say something?" Kyle asked her before she could come up with a comeback

_Say something? At this point he could have asked me to jump into a fire_

"Go ahead"

Kyle pulled her in until she was laying on his lap. He caressed her hair with one hand, and put the other one tightly across her waist, as if afraid she will run away.

_So much for my plan to resist his charms..._

.

"I don't want you to leave." Kyle said and observed her reaction. She put both hands on his hand hugging her stomach and smiled lightly.

"I love you Jessi! And I can see that the old me did as well. And it is not because of a chemical imbalance in my brain. And not simply because of your beauty." Jessi smiled sadly and tried to interrupt but Kyle didn't let her. "It's because we complete each other. We understand each other. When I talked to Amanda, it was if... if she was a black and white TV and I was an HD movie. Sure she can see some of it, but only you can truly understand the real me." Kyle cupped her cheek "You are my soul mate Jessi."

"Kyle..." Jessi opened her mouth to talk but Kyle put a finger on her mouth.

"And I know in this brilliant, beautiful head of yours..." Kyle's hand traced the contours of her face "you don't think you deserve this, you still think you are broken, or corrupted, but you are not!"

Jessi tried to speak again but Kyle put his hand over her mouth and pleaded

.

"Please, I really want to finish."

Jessi kissed his hand, and hugged it with both her hands. She smiled warmly and nodded.

_Oy. I felt weak all over._

"Don't you see: your humility is what makes you so great. I saw how I treated you when we first met..."

"You were always a good friend Kyle..."

"Yes, but I treated you like a baby, like someone whose opinion doesn't matter. You showed me that my way wasn't always the right way, to question myself, my motifs. Amanda was a comfortable choice – she went along with everything. You can keep me in check."

"Kyle..."

"You have done some things you regret, I am sure I have as well." He was speaking louder, impassioned by his words "But you are the most selfless person I know! You are ready to give up your happiness because you too afraid to corrupt me!" "You saved the world from Grace Kingsley, and freed 71 people from brain control, a choice no sane person would argue against, yet it is eating you alive."

"You freed..." Jessi started

"No Jessi. WE freed them." Kyle emphasized we "Because together WE can do anything." "Together WE accomplished a lot already." "And together WE can do so much more."

.

_To hell with resisting, I really wanted to kiss him! I tried getting up but Kyle gently but forcefully pushed me down and smiled at me. This was almost too much._

"What you have done, you have done for others, for me!" "I admire your humility, your kind heart, how you put others in front of you." "Jessi you may think that we can live without each other, that we can go our separate ways. But I cannot imagine my life without you, and the truth is I don't want to..." "I love you Jessi..." "And you are wonderful..." "...you are so kind and good..."

_I was starting to ramble. I hoped with all my heart that I managed to convince her. I wouldn't know what to do if she decided to leave me after all._

"Kyle"

"Jessi?"

"You are rambling." She smiled and put her arms around his neck"It is kinda adorable."

"It's hard to express feelings with words..."

"Oh don't be modest now." She said pulling him closer their faces now mere inches apart. "You are very good at it!"

_My thought process was completely scrambled. I had a burning desire to... but I had to make sure_

"Jessi, I just feel...

"Stop talking and kiss me already!" She said and pulled him in for a kiss

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think happens next? Does Cassidy succeed in his evil plan? Will Foss realize the truth? Will Declan manage to warn our protagonists? And of course, what happens between Kyle and Jessi in the 3 hours between their arrival and the attack...**

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26 Electricity

**Electricity.**

**.**

**A fair warning – this chapter may be slightly more mature, but it should still be T-rated. Enjoy.**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY.**

* * *

The apartment.

.

"Kyle"

"Jessi?"

"You are rambling." She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "It is kinda adorable."

"It's hard to express feelings with words..."

"Oh don't be modest now." She said pulling him closer their faces now mere inches apart. "You are very good at it!"

_My thought process was completely scrambled. I had a burning desire to... but I had to make sure_

"Jessi, I just feel...

"Stop talking and kiss me already!" She said and pulled him in for a kiss

_I guess I get to teach Kyle how to kiss… Or not… Wow…_

Her mind shut down as his lips felt hers. Their kiss deepened and both of them closed their eyes enjoying the contact.

.

"Wow Kyle, are you born a good kisser?" After she pulled away, Jessi was breathing rapidly, lightheaded after the kiss. Kyle acknowledged her words with a smile and brushed the hair off her cheek with his hand. Without saying another word he leaned in and kissed her neck.

Jessi's eyes widened as she soaked in the new sensations. Every one of Kyle's touches seemed to send shivers down her spine. Jessi's hands grabbed on to the couch attempting to reign in the electricity she was exuding with every cell in her body. Kyle's lips trailed her skin exposed by her dress giving her a tingly sensation all over her body.

"Kyle…" Jessi whispered. She wanted to tell Kyle how well he was doing, how he made her feel, but she was unable to form a coherent thought.

Kyle took Jessi's hands into his, as electricity was running between their fingers stubbornly refusing to subside.

"Careful sweetheart, you don't want to burn the place down." Jessi looked down at their hands – smoke was coming from under her hands.

"Kyle…"

Kyle smiled and placed her hands on his neck.

"We are generating a lot of electricity; a spark could start a fire."

.

"Sparks... right… How are you this good at this?" She said finally collecting her thoughts "Is there someone I should know about?" She said with a playful smile. A smile that long time ago could have easily turned into almost homicidal rage.

"Jessi, dear, there is only you." He said cupping her cheek and caressing it with his thumb. She leaned into the touch. "You showed me all the memories of our kisses. I figured it out from there." He smiled and put his other hand on the strap of her dress.

"May I?" he asked softly looking her in the eyes

_Oh Kyle, always the gentleman… Last time he tried to… what is it called again? Hit second base… he was far less charming, or attentive, or… perfect. I nodded silently wondering for a second where this evening was headed. But I felt safe with Kyle, and whatever would happen, I was sure it would be wonderful._

Kyle unzipped her dress and pulled it down slowly, revealing her toned yet feminine body. His eyes took in the sight mesmerized, as Jessi was wearing nothing but her bottoms. Kyle's hands gently traced the curves of her body until he pulled up to her eye level. Her hands found his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"You are so beautiful…" He whispered into her ear kissing the skin right next to it

"You are not bad yourself…" she said finally taking off his shirt.

_If I had time to think I would have probably stopped it. Only 4 days ago Kyle was in an infantile baby-like state, and he has hardly thought this through. But at that moment, in that romantic atmosphere there was only Kyle, only our burning desire for each other… only his touch… his kiss… his embrace…_

* * *

The basement. A little later.

.

"Team Alpha respond!" Cassidy repeated for the third time. There seemed to be nobody on the other line.

"Team Beta to base." A voice finally said on the radio

"What is it beta leader?"

"There appears to have been an EMP emanating from the target building covering a radius of about 500 meters. Anything electric was disabled. Team Alpha was inside the radius."

"So their radios are fried… That explains it." Cassidy mumbled.

"Team Gamma to base."

.

"Yes?"

"Alpha leader is running by our position away from the engagement zone. He is unarmed and appears to be completely disoriented."

"Bloody Hell!" Cassidy yelled out loudly. He was aware that XX somehow reversed the programming of Madacorp soldiers before, but it happened in rather unique circumstances. That she was able to do it at will, could complicate the attack quite a bit…

"What is it Michael?" Foss came over and asked

"Just a small setback – nothing to worry about…" Cassidy replied regaining his calm

* * *

The Apartment.

.

"Kyle…"

"Dear?" He said kissing her stomach where the bellybutton would have been

"I don't think this is a good idea…"

_Be strong Jessi!_

Kyle pulled up both of his hands gently tickling her sides in the process.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked tucking her hair behind her ear

"No, no…. it's just… you are 4 days old…"

"4 days and 6 hours" he said kissing her jawbone

"Kyle…" she cupped his face with both hands so that she can look him in the eyes "…I just don't want you to do something you would regret once your memory comes back."

.

_Kyle looked at me with the expression of a kid who just lost his favorite toy. Ah the puppy face… _

"There is one thing I would most certainly regret if my memory comes back…" he said now laying next to her

"Which is?"

"If you were to leave me because I did something immature."

_Oh Kyle… Those gorgeous blue eyes that can look into your soul… How can I leave him?_

"I am not leaving…" she said quietly

"YES!" he yelled out and gave her a hug that would crush most mortals "I am sorry… that didn't hurt, did it?" reassured once she waved her head he added "I got excited…"

"See this is what I mean…" she said with a teasing smile "you are acting more like me then you are like you…"

.

"You are making the old me sound kind of lame." He returned the smile "so would you like a tour of the apartment?" he needed something to distract him from her very alluring and very naked body

"Sure" Before she could say anything else Kyle jumped up and scooped her in his arms

_Huh I am naked… When did that happen?_

"Kyle, I can walk you know." She said rolling her eyes in jest, her arms locking around his neck

"It's more fun this way" he responded

.

As they got to the bathroom, Jessi took in the sight of a rather large bathtub. An array of images entered her mind as she looked at Kyle.

_Easy girl!_

"I think I ll take a bath" she said turning on the water

"Ok" Kyle said disappointingly

_I felt bad, he was really taking it hard…_

"You can stick around." She said getting inside the tub "I really do enjoy your company, but you understand, don't you?"

"I guess…" Kyle came over and took her hand into his

Jessi closed her eyes enjoying the calm serenity of running water, and Kyle's inner self. Except Kyle wasn't very calm…

"Jessi, would it be okay... if I…" he started a little later

_I can't torture him now can I?_

"You can get in if you want…"

Excited Kyle got into the tub and immediately cuddled with Jessi inside.

_This might have been a bad idea…_

"Your hands… they feel nice" she said and smiled remembering Kyle once telling her the same thing

"Water is intensifying the electrical impulses we are sending out." Kyle responded his lips near her ear "Anything we felt outside would feel a lot stronger in here." He added, his lips lightly touching her skin

_This does feel nice…_

"What are you doing?" she smiled unsure if she wanted him to stop

"One kiss isn't going to corrupt me, is it?" he said gently kissing her cheek

"One kiss…" she said quietly. Her lips opened slightly as Kyle's face approached her. Jessi closed her eyes as their lips met. The sensations were incredible, but Kyle broke off the contact faster than she would have wanted. Jessi's mouth gasped for air, as Kyle kissed her nose, her cheeks her eyebrows. No longer able to withstand the tease, Jessi grabbed Kyle and crushed her lips into his.

_Kyle sure knew his physics – that kiss felt incredible. We both lost ourselves in it. It was a perfect moment, one I could enjoy forever. I was running my hands over Kyle's naked body exploring areas I never thought I would… There was no awkwardness, no anxiety, just two people who fit together like a puzzle… How could something wrong feel so right?_

As they separated Jessi looked at Kyle biting her lip. The internal struggle was evident on her face. Kyle was breathing hard, as he ran his hand through her hair and got closer.

"You can't fight how we feel about each other sweetheart…" he said pressing a gentle kiss to her neck "Just tell me when you want me to stop…" Jessi closed her eyes in pleasure and nodded. She was no longer thinking.

.

30 minutes later a bright flash lit up the room. Their bodies crashed together, exhausted, their hearts beating as one. The resulting electro-magnetic pulse destroyed electrical appliances in a 3 km radius…

* * *

A damp dark room. 30 minutes later.  
.

Declan was sitting on the floor rubbing a bruise on his face. Half an hour ago or so he attempted to escape his guard to warn Kyle about the attack. As result his face got acquainted with the back of the guard's rifle. That guard was way too fast. How could Declan possibly escape?

Suddenly all the electric lights in the room burned out, leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the room. Declan grabbed his cell phone, but it was dead as well. Then he looked at the guard. The guard was sitting in a corner with a lost expression on his face.

"Where am I?" the guard asked

"Excuse me?"

"I uhh… why do I have a gun?"

.

"What the… ?" Declan said to the guy "Are you having an identity crisis or something?"

"I went to this psychology study… and next thing I remember I am here pointing a gun at you…"

"So… you don't mind if I take off?" Declan asked cautiously inkling closer to the door

"Why would I mind?" the guard asked lost in thought

"Freaking weirdo." Declan thought walking out of the door. Once outside, Declan looked around. Apparently there was some sort of a blackout. There were no lights as far as the eye could see… Darkness descended upon this quiet Seattle suburb.

* * *

The hot tub.

.

_My first thought was of her. The beautiful woman in my arms. The one person I could always rely on. The love of my life. My soul mate. My Jessi._

Kyle pressed a kiss on her forehead still lost in thought.

"Kyle?"

"What is it Jessi?"

She looked at him in surprise.

"You seem different…" she said with a smidge of concern of her face. Was Kyle regretting what just happened?

He cupped her face with both hands and said

.

"Jessi I just remembered… everything" her eyes widened at the realization "I uh… it feels like waking up from a dream." Jessi's looked at him with a sudden wave of fear emanating from her very being "A very pleasant dream." He added quickly to dissuade her concerns

_At least he is not mad at me_

_Why would I possibly be mad at you Jessi?_

"So how did it happen?" Jessi smiled. Talking was a bit easier than mind reading – at times it was hard to know which thoughts were hers

"When I was strapped to the Madacorp chair Bryan Taylor accessed the system. He said that he couldn't stop them from making me into an assassin, but if I couldn't control it, I would have a choice to hide my personality, my memories in the back of my mind and yours. You, Jessi, were the trigger that would bring me back."

"So you anticipated that this…" she waved around the room incredulously pointing at the hot tub, the candles and the rose petals on the floor "…would happen?"

.

"Jessi I wouldn't dare to use you like that…" his expression became serious and he pressed a quick kiss on her lips "the trigger was that our minds would link completely, without any reservations. I would rather live without my memories, then be Grace's mindless gunman. The only way to be sure I was safe to come back would be for you to trust me completely. I suppose when we made love all the safeguards in our minds disappeared."

"So when you said I should believe in myself…" Jessi felt a little guilty. "If I would have left… My insecurities almost cost you your personality…"

"Let's not dwell on the past…" he paused "…Jessi" his 'baby self' called Jessi dear and sweetheart, but it felt a little strange.

"What now?" she asked still insecure as to what Kyle would do

.

"We could make out some more…" he said imitating her playful smile. Jessi couldn't help but smile back. "But first, Jessi, there is something I want to show you. You showed me all your memories, your feelings, all that makes you, you. It was a very brave thing to do." He said hugging her tighter and kissing her cheek "I would like to reciprocate… I never want to keep secrets from you… Jessi"

"Kyle?"

"Jessi?"

"You can call me dear. I really enjoy it…" she said snuggling closer

"Okay dear." He smiled – she understood him so well. "Hold on to me, you are in for a ride."

* * *

The basement.

.

"More setbacks?" Foss approached Cassidy as the lights around them burned out.

"EMP. XX is quite resourceful." Cassidy replied getting genuinely worried

"What now?"

"We have to strike right now. She has to be exhausted after this display. Unfortunately my men were too close to the action. There is no way to know if they are unharmed."

"So you want me and my team to go in." Foss replied simply

"Yes. Your guns still work, don't they?"

"Tasers are dead, but guns are fine. Looks like we are doing it old school.

* * *

The Apartment.

.

Kyle and Jessi were now in the bedroom snuggled under the covers.

_I was wide awake thinking about tonight, about her, about what we should do next. Jessi seemed to be able to fall asleep in my arms almost instantly. Unfortunately I knew why that was – I was the only person in the world she trusted, the only person she could rely on. She was a wonderful person, caring and kind, yet so few people could see it. So when she was around me, it was the only time she would let her guard down._

Suddenly Kyle heard a faint noise of approaching heartbeats. It was 3:14 in the morning, and a group of 9 people on a college campus with elevated adrenaline, testosterone and zero blood alcohol level could mean only one thing.

.

"Sweetheart" he nudged Jessi slightly

"Mmmm" she responded gripping him tighter

"Jessi dear, let me get up please…" he asked

"Don't go." She pleaded with the pain in the voice that could melt a rock

"I ll be back, I swear!" Kyle said passionately pressing a kiss on her forehead "I would never intentionally leave you."

"Ok." Jessi said releasing her grip drifting back to sleep

.

Kyle quickly pulled his pants up and listened carefully. Analyzing the situation rapidly, he ran towards the window, jumped towards the fire escape, and using the fire ladder as a pivot propelled himself up 2 floors. Before the man could react Kyle put his hand on the assailant forehead, completely disabling his will to fight back. Perhaps the only thing that slowed Kyle down was realizing that the assailant was Declan McDonough – his best friend.

"I am here to warn you" Declan said weakly, all the muscles in his body refusing to cooperate

"They are here to take Jessi from me." Kyle said quietly. Declan nodded scared out of his mind.

First of all Kyle just did a gymnastics trick worthy of an Olympic champ. On steroids. In like 0 gravity. Second, Kyle just read his mind, and used some sort of a Jedi mind trick to disable him. And third, Kyle was seriously, seriously pissed off! Kyle's lips were trembling, his fists clenched, and his eyes were filled with pure hatred.

.

_Cassidy! That vermin has wrapped Declan and Foss around his little finger once again. Pursuing the vendetta Grace started against Sarah over 20 years ago, he was too stubborn to realize that the war was over, that Jessi was perhaps the only reason he was still alive._

"Arrgh" at the last moment Kyle turned away from Declan and threw a punch at the door in front of him. The door shattered in dozens of pieces.

_I must not let Jessi sense my anger. This is not her fight. I listened for her heartbeat… Go back to sleep honey…_

The thought of Jessi quelling his anger, Kyle took few deep breaths and turned to Declan and said with calm determination in his voice:

"They will find that rather difficult."

.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the long update time – I hit a major writer's block…**

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27 Old Friends and New Enemies

**Old Friends and New Enemies.**

**.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and ideas for the fight. But there is only one logical way for it to go… at least in my head. Enjoy!**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY.**

* * *

The Balcony

.

"Did you just read my mind?" Declan asked incredulously, still shaken from seeing Kyle this pissed.

"Yes" Kyle responded absentmindedly.

_There were 9 attackers, 103 possible attack scenarios, of which 13 were prudent. I could clearly see my 3 optimal responses, each ensuring adequate success rate. This battle scenario seemed as simple as a mathematical problem. I realized that I got this knowledge from Jessi – it is what she has been fed at ZZYZX all those years, while I enjoyed Mozart._

"Stay behind me and don't let Jessi see you. She thinks you betrayed her." Kyle paused "I tend to agree." With that he left Declan standing and ran through the hallways towards the intruders. Declan followed behind.

* * *

Declan did not see the first attacker go down, he merely tripped over his body while chasing Kyle. Reassured that the attacker was merely unconscious he looked at Kyle. Kyle was walking down the hallway as if he was bulletproof.

A flip of the wrist, and an attacker behind a doorway felt down motionless. Kyle jumped up and suspended himself on the ceiling. An attacker ran through the hallway only to be surprised by Kyle who disabled him with one hit to the trachea.

_Most of my fighting techniques I picked up from Foss. I was now using them to defend myself from him. _

"Kyle look out!" Declan cried out as two men approached from the side. Kyle extended his hand in their direction. The attackers fired several tranquilizer darts at Kyle. About a foot away from Kyle the darts slowed down and reversed direction as if bouncing of a wall. With reduced speed, but enough to do the job the dart flew back and neutralized the two.

"Wow!" Declan yelled. Those were some mad skills

_Jessi's gravitational ability was a lot more draining then I anticipated. Altering the gravitational field to create a slingshot effect required 1.3 Mega Joules of energy. Good thing I had that big dinner…_

.

Foss walked into the hallway with 2 more soldiers. All three pointed their tranquilizer guns at Kyle.

"Foss don't!" Kyle asked "Cassidy is using you!"

"Step aside Kyle. I don't want to do this."

_That seemed a little strange. If he didn't want to attack us, why come all this way?_

"Then don't." Kyle said arching his eyebrows in confusion

"We are here for Jessi." Foss responded

"I can't let you hurt her Tom…" Kyle said and extended his right hand with fingers collapsed in a fist.

.

"Be reasonable Kyle, we are armed."

Kyle opened his fist and the three men couldn't help but do the same

"Not anymore" he said as weapons fell to the ground. Using his magnetic field, Kyle drew the weapons to himself. "Tom, listen to me, I don't want to fight you."

Foss didn't answer, but signaled his men to advance. Hardly excited at the prospect, the men complied nonetheless.

_The first attacker approached me from the left. He was moving slowly, very slowly, or perhaps my reflexes have improved since my last fight? He swung at me wildly putting himself far off balance. I caught his right arm with my left and yanked him in the direction of his motion. I instantly saw my three options: - kick to the right kneecap breaking his leg; punch his arm with my right breaking it around the elbow; a hit to his neck with 3 fingers of my right, 57% fatality… Why am I even considering these?_

.

Kyle tapped the attacker on the neck instead disabling him without harming him. He looked at his own right hand in awe – hand that was about to become a lethal weapon. Another attacker charged him head on. Kyle stepped aside and put his hand on the guy's forehead. The latter promptly tumbled onto the ground. Foss approached in a fighting stance.

_The lethal fighting techniques were downloaded into Jessi's brain at ZZYZX as well. It seemed that everyone and everything in her life was pushing her to become a killer. That she turned out to be a sweet and caring girl made me admire her that much more._

"Tom, this is pointless..." Kyle started again

"Yeah, you are fighting freaking Neo." Declan added

"Who is Neo?" Kyle asked. "I hope this Neo doesn't want to fight me…" he thought to himself

Cultural references were clearly lost on Kyle. 'Neo' easily disabled Foss and approached the end of the hallway. Suddenly Kyle was pushed towards the wall with incredible strength. The assailant hand pressed on his neck, while their chest was pressed against his back and a gun was pointed his side. The attack didn't hurt, but put Kyle at their mercy.

.

"Jessi…"

"How did you know it was me?" She said in a playful tone "I blocked you completely, and you couldn´t hear my heartbeat."

"Sweetheart… For one you are not wearing a shirt. And people have a heartbeat…"

"Well I can't fight in a dress now can I?" Jessi giggled and released her grip

Kyle turned around and faced her. One of his hands ended up on her waist, while the other cupped her cheek.

"Jessi…" he said with raw emotion in his voice

"You missed two, love." She said tauntingly pointing at the lower floor where two guards disabled by her were laying.

"Jessi…"

.

_I wanted to tell her that I finally understood her 'dark side' having experienced it myself. That I understood what she was going through. But it was not coming out._

"Puff, you are shot." She said pointing the gun at him, the playful expression changing to one of concern – Kyle was using his ´serious´ tone

"Jessi…"

"Fine. Sorry I blocked you." She said rolling her eyes – Kyle could be such a drama queen sometimes. She wasn't actually going to shoot him! "I wasn't completely sure which side you would be fighting for once you disappeared."

_I opened our link, and was overwhelmed by Kyle's emotions, his feelings of empathy, of admiration for… me. I didn't know what to make of it._

"How could you possibly…" the thought that Jessi considered the possibility he could attack her cut him like a knife. He couldn't think anymore as his lips found hers in one of their most passionate kisses. Jessi leaned into the kiss pressing her body onto Kyle, as his hands ran across her exposed back. She felt lightheaded, her knees weakening slightly as Kyle´s hands gripped her tighter

"Ok you convinced me." She said smiling wholeheartedly separating from him.

_I suppose it was pretty silly not to trust Kyle._

"Jessi…"

"Kyle?"

"I love you." He said not finding other words. This time Jessi kissed him as Foss and Declan watched from afar.

.

"You gotta admit they are a cute couple." Declan said happy the day ended without dead bodies

"Be quiet" Foss hissed back reaching for his gun. Declan jumped towards him, but Foss turned around and shot a tranquilizer dart at him, hitting him right in the chest. As Foss turned to point the gun at the kissing couple Kyle lifted one of his hands. Foss´s hand cramped and released the gun.

"Kyle..." she started

"Honey, I ll take care of this, alright." he said softly

"He just tried to shoot us…"

"I know"

"He attacked me twice…"

"I know"

"He betrayed me…"

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking at her intensely. She smiled and nodded. "Then let me take care of this."

"Ok…" she agreed begrudgingly

.

"Sweetheart…" "…would you mind putting a shirt on?"

"But I would give away an important tactical advantage." She stated matter of fact

"You would?"

"74% of our attackers have been heterosexual males. Their reaction time is slowed by at least 33% after they see me naked." "It is a misdirection tool."

Kyle hugged her and smiled

"Please. We can manage without."

"Fine" Jessi said and rolled her eyes. What was wrong with not wearing a shirt she could never understand.

"Oh and Jessi…" He caught her hand as she was heading back to the apartment "…puff, you are shot…" Somehow Kyle took the gun away from Jessi as they were kissing. It was a silly game, but Kyle would humor her if she enjoyed it.

"Oh I am so getting you back for this!" she responded with a spark in her eyes.

* * *

London. A few days later. A dark room.

.

"Thank you for seeing me on such a short notice." Cassidy told the group

"Mr. Cassidy, this better be important."

"It is. I am here to introduce you to the weapon of the XXI century. It will shift the balance of power to whoever controls it."

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" An older woman said

"Take a look at these files." Cassidy smirked "There are two videos available online. Here you see the first asset, XX, jump of the 3 story building and, well, walk on water."

The group looked at the slideshow

"Magic trick, really?" The older women in charge of the group was getting impatient

"This is footage of her infiltrating a facility with almost a hundred guards. Or what is left of the footage, since the cameras have been destroyed." The group watched with more interest. Clearly the girl possessed training their agents could only dream off.

.

"Ok, so she is good, I ll give her that. I don't see how she is going to shift the balance of power, as you say."

"She is nothing compared to the second asset, XY. Unfortunately he is too careful – there is no footage available of him other then these pictures. Their physical abilities, while impressive, are indeed only the tip of the iceberg."

Cassidy flipped to the next slide showing cruise missiles impacting a vehicle on a highway.

"I am sure you heard of that incident." He said pausing for dramatic effect "US military tried to conceal the story as well as they could. But we all know that 25 smart missiles were fired on Monday August 16th."

.

"You intend to tell us that your assets had something to do with it?"

"They hacked into US military servers, yes."

"Stupid yanks." One of the men remarked

"Yes well, your firewalls are not much better. My sources tell me that London Stock Exchange was hacked with the help of XX three month ago."

"The London Stock Exchange?"

"Yes."

"And we are just getting started. They can hack into any military or civilian system in the world, they can kill political leaders with just one thought and without a trace, provided they can get within 50 feet. The world would think it was a heart attack…"

.

"50 feet" one of the people remarked. "Unarmed and, well, innocent looking" he looked at the pictures for a second "That is not particularly difficult at a rally, or a reception."

"No it is not. I also have unconfirmed reports that they can read minds, and they may have discovered controlled nuclear fusion. I think it is safe to assume they could manufacture more lethal versions as well…"

"Mr. Cassidy" The older woman interjected "We will cross check these facts, but if even half of this is true, capturing these two should be our top priority." "The real question is, why are you telling us all this? These two would be worth a lot to you if you were to capture them yourself, and our sources suggest that your organization has a rather serious clandestine force."

.

"Mrs. M, your information is correct, but unfortunately about 2 weeks outdated. The assets have completely dismantled Latnok, and what is left is led by Bryan Taylor – the biological father of XX." "Besides, I am a patriot. MI6 is my first choice, but certainly not my only choice."

"So you have come to us for help?"

"Yes, while other agencies are likely investigating these events, and will likely pursue the two as well, I can offer you intel they do not posses. I know these two, their psychological profiles, their strength and weaknesses. I will help you bring them in."

"Fair enough. What is your angle?"

"Very simple really. I want two things, both a byproduct of this operation. Money and revenge."

* * *

**Boom twist! By the way MI6 is the agency James Bond works for. My idea of what would happen if Kyle and Jessi went public is quite a bit different from the show´s writers I guess. **

**Please review. Only a few chapters left in my version of Season 4. How does it end?**


	28. Chapter 28 Kyle's gambit

**Kyle's Gambit**

.

**Sorry for the long delay. I kept picking up my stories and laying them back down... My writer's block is quite intense.... **

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way.**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

Motel room somewhere on the Canadian border. A week later.

.

Kyle, Jessi, Declan and Foss were sitting on the bed of a motel room discussing their next move.

"This is a bad idea!" Foss said convincingly

"That's what I said!" Jessi said and nudged Kyle with her elbow. He was sitting next to her holding her hand.

"So let me see if I understand this," Declan broke his silence "Taylor attempted to brainwash you to be Jessi's slave instead of Grace Kingsley's. But after a bunch of..." Declan paused searching for the right words "mental magic... you are back to normal... more or less" he looked at Kyle and Jessi's hands bundled together on top of the table "and now you want to become brainwashed again?"

"This is insane!" Foss stated again

"Slave is too strong..." Kyle started "The complete ramifications of Taylor's program are unclear..."

"But we know for sure that Kyle would not be able to act against my wishes..." Jessi added

"More importantly Taylor will think that his plan worked, and we will be able to get close to him." Kyle finished

.

"Jessi" Foss started "It's not that we don't trust you" Kyle raised his eyebrows at Foss, while Jessi pretended not to care whether Foss trusted her. She cared. She cared a lot.

"It's just a little crazy" Declan finished

"Guys, we need to stop Taylor, and we aren't going to get anywhere near him unless we do this." Kyle's eyes pleaded with Jessi's. "You know I am right!"

"I've seen your skills!" Declan said "Why can't you just go into his base and do your Kung-fu Matrix thing and kick their asses?"

"We can't..." Kyle was getting impatient "for one, we don't know where his base of operation is."

.

"He has more special forces on his payroll than most third world governments. He knows all our strength and weaknesses. He can anticipate our moves." Jessi finally came to Kyle's aid "Our success probability in an open engagement is at most 63%"

"That's not bad" Declan interjected

"Unfortunately the only way we can succeed would be using lethal force." Jessi's voice was breaking, she was most certainly not ready to take another life "And..."

"Neither of us is prepared to do that..." Kyle added giving her hand a squeeze "Besides, there is a small issue of the Halal program..."

"Just run us through the plan again." Foss gave up

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jessi asked Kyle concerned once the mental link between them faded. Their hands were still interlinked and his eyes were admiring her face.

"Great" he said and smiled warmly "Why wouldn't I be honey?" he said and caressed her cheek

"He seems alright." Declan was staring at Kyle intently. Kyle's hand tucked Jessi's hair behind her ear and gently traced the contours of her face, as Declan coughed twice trying in vain to turn Kyle's attention away from Jessi. She took his hand into hers pulling him away, and stated:

"It worked... I think."

"How can you tell? He has been acting weird..." "well, since I've met him..." Declan wasn't convinced

Jessi rolled her eyes at Declan and didn't respond.

"Alright, get some rest, we are leaving at 5am." Foss got up and motioned Declan to follow him to their room. He didn't like this plan. At all.

* * *

Jessi walked out of the bathroom wearing pajamas and stopped for a moment at the door. Kyle was on the floor doing push-ups in just his boxers. For a good 9.3 seconds she admired his muscles as they flexed under his skin. His shape was improving visibly, and his triceps were quite admirable.

"73, 74" Kyle counted "Hi" he said warmly and stood up when he realized he was being watched.

"What are you doing?" Jessi attempted to ask sternly

"Exercising." he said as he approached her and put a hand on her waist

"Why are you only wearing your boxers?" she said trying once more to sound strict

"I didn't pack any jammies." he said as he circled his hands around her

"You are a poor liar." Jessi said with half a smile, but she still couldn't resist putting both her palms on Kyle's chest

"And you aren't mad." he stated, as Jessi's expression was mellowing out. Kyle leaned in closer to her, as their lips were only inches away "not even a little bit." he whispered leaning in for a kiss. Jessi turned her cheek as his lips landed there.

"Kyle we need to keep it G-rated!" she said definitely "Who knows what they programmed you with."

"If that's what you want" he said disappointingly as Jessi broke free and climbed under the covers. Kyle raised his eyebrows questioningly. Jessi pulled back the sheets and said:

"Get in" "No reason you should freeze on the floor." She didn't have to ask twice, as Kyle laid down and put his hand on her stomach "Forgot your jammies, sure..." she mumbled under her breath

"Good night beautiful" he said running his other hand through her hair

"Good night Kyle." she said and turned her back to him. His deep blue eyes staring into hers were too much to handle. Kyle's hand hugged her shoulder as he snuggled next to her. Reassured that Jessi didn't mind the closeness he closed his eyes, caressing Jessi's arms lightly with his hand. His well developed abs were pressing against Jessi's back not letting her relax. Rather than relaxing, his touch was invigorating...

.

"Kyle?" she said 9 minutes 43 seconds later

"Jessi?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No"

"Me neither..." "Why do you think that is?" she asked turning around and facing him as he kept both of his hands around her

"I have a theory..." he smiled

"Is it G-rated?" she asked biting her lip slightly

"Not at all..." he said playing with her hair

After a small internal struggle Jessi said "Tell me..."

* * *

"What the..." Declan said as his laptop blew out together with all the lights in the building. it has been 45 minutes since they left Kyle and Jessi alone.

"Freaking teenagers!" Foss shook his head. This was a bad idea. "Just go to sleep kid." "Teenagers!" he said again

* * *

"Ready to go?" Foss walked into Kyle and Jessi's room at 4:58 "Where are they?" he turned to Declan who was standing behind him half asleep. The room was empty.

* * *

A van was parked not far from the hotel. Inside 3 operatives were on a rather slow assignment - monitoring a washed up security guard and three teenagers using heat cameras. Their targets were staying in a motel, and aside from 2 of the teenagers getting busy, nothing exciting happened. Without sound or reasonable video feed the biggest adversary of the 3 operatives was boredom.

Suddenly the door of the van flew open and the girl they were monitoring jumped inside. Within seconds the faces of the operatives got acquainted with the sharp edges of their surveillance equipment.

"Hi" the girl said calmly. She wasn't even winded. "I am Jessi Taylor." "And I don't take kindly to stalkers."

"Stalkers..." one of them started covering a bruise on his face

"I am looking for my father. You are going to tell me where he is."

"Your father..."

"Bryan Taylor. You work for him." Seeing that the men pretended not to know Taylor, Jessi rolled her eyes and stated: "An EMP hit this area 6 hours 37 minutes ago. Your van was parked 123 meters away from the epicenter. Since all your equipment is still functional, you have clearly installed countermeasures." "No Van government owned or otherwise posses such measures, since they are useless unless you are tracking, well, me."

The men blinked a few times. Clearly the ramifications of an EMP attack were lost on all of them.

"Fine." Jessi stated. She snapped her fingers, as Kyle appeared quietly and put one of the men to sleep with one touch. "Only one of you needs to talk."

"Miss, please..." one of them started and was cut-off mid-sentence as an excruciating wave of pain gripped his entire body

"It really doesn't matter to me which one." With that Jessi took one of the guns from the guards and started pointing to one then the other. Each time she did, a new wave of pain hit the spies.

"You aren't going to shoot us are you?"

"No. The gun is just for show." she said with steel in her voice "I can kill you without touching you. This way the murder cannot be traced to me." One look into Jessi's eyes convinced the spies that she meant business. Her expression showed the men that she had nothing to lose - an expression no teenager should have. A a slightly psychotic giggle sealed the deal. Jessi most certainly looked like she would kill them just to know what it feels like.

"Ok, ok I am contacting him right now."

_I felt weary. I wanted to think that the merciless and amoral assassin Madacorp programmed me to be was long gone. Yet here I was playing a crazy killer all too convincingly. It was then when I felt Kyle's hand on my shoulder._

_Stay strong Jessi. You were not going to kill them. You are a good person._

_Kyle, hun, you are wired to think I am perfect._

_Perhaps you are the one wired to think you are flawed. _

Jessi turned around and faced Kyle. Her expression softened as she gazed into his eyes. The telepathic messages Kyle sent her clearly had an effect.

_Go on Jessi. This is what you are here for._

* * *

"Father." Jessi said coldly into the monitor

"Jessi." Taylor responded on the other line. "What brings you to Canada?"

"I need to see you."

"I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with me." Taylor said slightly surprised

"Madacorp chair. You have one, don't you?"

"Perhaps..."

"When Kyle was strapped onto the chair, you changed his programming. Now he is some sort of a zombie."

"Zombie?"

.

"His hormonal and emotional response to me has been artificially increased. I need you to get him back to normal!"

"That is a strange request Jessi. Now why would I do something like that?"

"Halal - the program I designed for you. You have been unable to use it since I left."

"Yes, you left safeguards my programmers couldn't crack."

"I can get it to work..."

"The ability to hack into any military or civilian network in the world, and in return you want me to get Kyle to not like you anymore?" "You are a strange girl Jessi..."

"Do we have a deal or not?"

"Meet me at the U Toronto cafeteria tomorrow at noon." Taylor agreed reluctantly

* * *

**Please review. If you are confused, the story follows an earlier storyline established around chapter 18-19. It is all going to make sense, I promise!**


End file.
